You're Such an Ass, Edward Cullen
by ClaireBamboozle
Summary: What if Bella Swan hated Edward Cullen? Would a twist of fate give him the chance to make her see that behind the wise cracks he could be someone she could love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_** just in case anyone has been living under a rock for the last 4 or 5 years and hasn't realized it, I do not own Twilight or the original characters, they remain the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyrite infringement is intended, and this is not done for commercial gain. I just like to make her puppets dance to my tune.**_

**WARNING* This story will be mainly light and funny, but I do need to let readers know the story will involve a physical assault in a later chapter. I know this may be a difficult subject for some people, so I wanted to put a warning out there. I will remind readers again at the beginning of the appropriate chapter.**

******Okay guys, this is my first attempt at a fan fic. I am pleased to tell you it is complete, so updates should be regular (RL permitting!) **  


**I wanted to take this opportunity say a big thank you to Keye Cullen for pre reading, Rita01TX and a Jasper for me for their help to Beta and edit this chapter. Without them I would be sounding way too British for Forks.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I hate Edward Cullen!

No, wait!

I hate Edward, Big Mouthed, Jackas, Cullen!

I hate him with an all-consuming, feel it in the pits of my stomach passion.

I hate his ridiculous, sticky-up hair.

I hate his smirking, lopsided, sharp toothed, smug grin.

I hate his slime green eyes.

I hate his long, gangly legs.

But most of all, I hate the fact I have to sit next to him in Biology class.

Hours of my life, time I would never get back, have been wasted trying to ignore his whispered innuendos and obnoxious interference. From the moment the class had started, when I was forced to negotiate my way around his discarded backpack and long, spread-out legs under our table, until the moment the bell rang and I could temporarily escape him, I was on edge.

"Hey, Bellyache! hows it hanging?"

Urgh_! _He was sprawled out, as usual, leaning back against the plastic chair, his arms up behind his head, looking like he might be sitting in a deckchair at the beach. He was chewing gum and wearing shades, so I couldn't tell for sure what part of my anatomy his eyes were focusing on, but I could take a pretty good guess!

"Shades? Really? in October? Seen much sun today, Cullen?"

I tried to sound nonchalant, but it probably came across as prissy. I slid into the hard grey seat next to him and slapped my thick textbook on the desk. The sound jerked him out of his relaxed pose and I smirked to myself. He pulled himself upright and, in one smooth movement, slid the sunglasses down his nose as he peered over them. He used one finger, his middle finger, and I could tell it was his way of discretely flipping me off. He thought I was too stupid to know. _Asshole!_

"Aww, don't spit _pussy_ cat." He drawled out the word pussy, and I grimaced. "You know your beauty dazzles me."

Using the same finger, he slowly pushed the shades back into place, all the while never taking his eyes off me, a slow, crooked grin forming on his full lips. I glared at him, framed against the large classroom window. On the sill, for reasons I had never been able to fathom, sat an old, dusty stuffed owl, its wings spread wide. Edward was just in the right position for his big hair to block out the bird's head, making it looked like he had angel's wings.

Edward Cullen, an angel. _Yeah right! _Maybe if the wings were black, then he would have looked more like the devil I knew he was. My thoughts of him, his skin tinged red, flicking a forked tail around, while he jabbed the air with a little pitchfork, were disturbed by Mr. Banner starting the lesson. I angled my body slightly away from him and let my loose hair fall over my face on his side, effectively blocking him from my field of vision. Unfortunately, I knew he was still there, smirking and breathing. God, he drove me crazy!

"Flatworms" Mr Banner announced, advising us this would be a partner exercise.

I groaned, and Edward rubbed his hands together with glee. He knew he wound me up, and got an immense sense of pleasure from doing so. Edward Cullen was actually very bright; maybe too bright. Because of this, he knew he didn't need to try too hard in class, and this made him cocky. He acted as if he didn't give a shit about anything, goofing off, and hanging around at recess with some of the cool but dumb jocks who hadn't figured him out yet.

His parents were insanely rich. His father was a consultant, or a surgeon or something, who had decided to grace Forks hospital with his immense genius so his beautiful wife Esme Cullen, who had a love of all things artistic, could be inspired by the natural beauty of the area. She must really have liked green, wet things, since most of the natural beauty here was cloaked in spongy moss and it almost always rained.

Edward's mother and father doted on him, their tall, handsome and clever son, even buying him a brand new silver Volvo for his last birthday. I mean, who would buy their 17 year old son a new car. _GAH!_ This vehicle was his pride and joy, even though he drove it like a lunatic most times. I had even seen him try to impress Jessica Stanley and her band of merry skanks by doing a handbrake turn and slamming the damned thing into a parking space! _Stupid shiny, stunt car driver._ Jessica had twirled her long, mousey hair around her fingertip and squealed like a fangirl, fawning all over him when he got out. In return, he grabbed a fist full of her ass and squeezed it.

Mr. Banner had drawn a huge diagram of a flatworm on the whiteboard and I steeled myself, knowing the shape of the damned thing would be just too tempting for him to resist making a comment.

"Hell, Belly Ache," he leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

He was so close, I could smell him. I had never noticed it before, but then I suppose I spend most of my time avoiding getting into such an intimate position with him. Surprisingly, he was wearing aftershave, all fresh and citrusy. His voice was smooth and seductive, caressing my senses, and I couldn't help it, my eyes slid closed. His breath was hot, and the tip of his nose brushed against the shell of my ear as he spoke. This, combined with the scent of him, made me shudder slightly.

He continued, "I've got one almost as big as that. Ask me nicely and I'll show you."

_Perv! _I hated that he could have this effect on me. Drawing me in then spitting me back out again. I have to admit, if it had been anyone else, I would probably have enjoyed the sensations he invoked in me, but it wasn't someone else, this was Edward "dipstick" Cullen, so I scowled and shrugged him away.

"Well, there is one more thing you and the worm have in common."

He looked puzzled.

"I wouldn't touch either of you if I could help it."

_Ha! _That told him. I gave myself an internal fist pump for getting the last word in. He slumped back in his chair and snapped his gum.

The rest of the lab work went off without problem. He did drop his pencil at one point, and used that as an excuse to run his hand up my calf when he bent to pick it up. This earned him a swift kick to the shin and he had to stifle the resulting yelp.

Finally, the bell rang and I quickly gathered up my books, stuffed them into my bag and rushed away from the lab to get away from him. Unfortunately, I was in so much of a hurry that I didn't see Mike Newton's backpack had fallen into the aisle. Somehow I managed to tangle my foot in the strap and, the next thing I knew, I was crashing to the floor with as much grace as a garbage bag flying down a chute. To his credit, Mike was instantly helping me up and apologizing profusely. However, this effectively drew more unwanted attention to my predicament than I felt comfortable with. As I scrambled up on all fours, I heard a familiar snigger and, as I turned to give him an over the shoulder death glare, he simply strode past me with his long legs and declared,"Kama Sutra position number 42!" before sauntering out the door.

_Grrr!_ if I had been a junkyard dog I would have bitten him.

I woke up early the next day and flinging open the bedroom curtains revealed the sight of a fresh white layer of snow on the ground. Although this made a pleasant change from the usual shades of green over green mosaic that was Forks, Washington, it also meant I was dreading the trip to school in my old red truck.

Slipping into the driver's seat, I offered a prayer up to the gods of ancient motor vehicles in the hope it would start for me. To my absolute joy, it fired up on the first turn of the key. Someone up there surely loved me. I carefully maneuvered out of the driveway and took it extra careful along the untreated roads. Although my truck was almost an antique and heavy, it had a kind of charm about it that I loved. I would really hate to dent it against a tree just because I went a little too fast in my haste to get to school.

Amazingly, I arrived with time to spare and eased my way gently into a parking space. As I struggled to get out of the cab without slipping, I realized the car parked up next to me was a shiny silver Volvo. I smirked when I imagined the look on his face when he noticed his pride and joy parked next to my old junker. Tottering around the truck, trying carefully not to slide on the ice, I noticed the snow chains criss crossed over my tires. It dawned on me that Charlie must have gotten up early and fitted them for me. I was just considering this when I heard a loud screeching noise coming up fast behind me. I turned just in time to see Tyler Crowley's humongous, black van careering out of control towards me. I was frozen to the spot, my mouth opening and closing like a damn goldfish because I couldn't find my voice to scream. All I had time to do was squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself for the inevitable impact.

I felt a swift blow, hard enough to knock the wind out of me, and the next thing I knew, I had been knocked to the ground. Somehow, it didn't feel as bad as I expected, considering a van had just plowed into me, turning me into the meat in a truck sandwich. Although I had definitely banged my head and my backside, surely it should hurt more than this. I risked opening one eye gingerly and I groaned at seeing Edward Cullen's perfectly sculpted face hovering about six inches above mine. He was breathing heavily, his eyes scanning my face. I slowly realized he must have managed to push me out of the way. It felt like ages that we lay there, my coat absorbing the cold wetness from the ground beneath us while I tried to process what had just happened. How had Edward ended up with his body pressed on top of me?

"Shit, Belly! That was a close one. Are you okay?"

His face was serious and concerned, and, for a fleeting moment, I saw him for the gloriously handsome man he was fast becoming.

That's all it was though; just a moment before he used his being on top of me as an excuse to grind his hips into mine and grope my left boob. Only Edward could use a near death experience as an excuse for copping a feel. I wriggled hard then, trying to buck him off of me. He chuckled at my obvious disdain of him and slid to the side. Then the awful realization began to dawn on me.

_Oh, no! _Edward Cullen had just saved my life and, to make it worse, the whole school will think he is a hero and not the boob-feeling opportunist that I knew he was.

He jumped up and extended a hand to help me up. I couldn't help but scowl as I let him drag me to my feet. By then, a crowd had gathered around us. Several girls, championed by Jessica, were falling over themselves to comfort Edward, making sure he knew how much of a hero they thought he was, and he was lapping it up.

Mike Newton slip-slid his way across to me, his blonde hair bobbing as he struggled on the ice.

"Bella, are you okay?"

Unbelievably, he grabbed my forearms, effectively using me to keep himself upright.

"Um, yeah, I think so."

I rubbed at my tender butt, suddenly aware of an ache starting to pulse at the back of my head. I didn't know if that was because of the impact with the snow-covered asphalt, or whether it was the realization that I was going to have to be nice to Cullen or everyone else would think I was a completely ungrateful bitch. Could today get any worse? Well, yes; apparently it could!

"Hey Bella," Eric Yorkie shouted across to me. "I think your truck is totalled."

Groaning, I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and took a deep, steadying breath before I risked looking over my shoulder. He was right. The black van had slid right into the side of my beloved truck and crushed the driver's side of the cab. That was going to take some work. I glanced across at Cullen's car, the evil troll inside of me secretly hoping his car might have been crushed, or at least dented in the impact too, but no such luck. His vehicle stood there, large as life, winking at me, just as shiny as ever.

The soul crushing crappiness that was today got another shade crappier when the ambulance arrived. First of all, it clearly wasn't enough I had to be humiliated in front of the whole school by being carried into the ambulance on a stretcher, wearing a foam neck brace, I also had to put up with Edward the big headed hero, riding in said ambulance with me.

"You were really lucky I was so close, Belly Ache."

And so the gloating began. I know I owed him my life, and it was brave of him to fling himself in front of an out of control vehicle to save me but, grateful as I was, I don't think I could cope with the level of submission required for being forever in his debt.

"I can't talk to you." I lied to stop him speaking. "My head hurts."

At least that one was the truth. I closed my eyes as I tried to block him out completely. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs as he poked me with one of his skinny, long ass fingers.

"What was that for?" I squealed at him, practically rolling off the stretcher.

"Sorry, but they don't like you falling asleep when you might have a head injury." He grinned, using his thumb to point over his shoulder to the paramedics in the cab.

I blew out a loud and unladylike snort and he sniggered. The bastard had poked an invalid and then laughed at her. Unfreakinbelievable!

Inside the hospital, my embarrassment was complete when Edward's Dad, Carlisle Cullen, turned out to be the doctor on call. He was definitely the source of Edward's handsome genes; all tall and blonde with full lips, cheekbones that would make any male model weep, and the most beautiful, piercing blue eyes I think I had ever seen. Being clumsy by nature, I had, of course seen him on many of my frequent trips to the ER. Even so, it still took an inordinate amount of effort on my part to keep eye contact with him when he shined that light pen thingy in my eyes, checking I wasn't concussed.

I was grateful he didn't ask me too many questions because that would have meant a conversation, which, in turn, would have induced profuse blushing and incoherent mumblings on my part. Instead, he preferred to listen to the running commentary Edward was giving him of my incident. I listened hard to see if he would include the groping and grinding, but he managed to skillfully edit that part out.

My dad turned up in full police uniform a short while later and made a big thing out of shaking Edward's hand in gratitude. Great! I could virtually see his head and ego swelling before my eyes. If they got much bigger, he was going to have trouble fitting through the double swinging doors. Plus, now he'd think he had diplomatic immunity with the local law enforcement. God only knew how fast he'd be driving that damned Volvo from now on. Charlie finally turned his attention to me and confirmed what I already dreaded, that my truck was going to be out of commission for the foreseeable future.

I was letting it sink in when Edward blurted out,"I'll be your ride while your truck is out."

I looked at him with total shock on my face, my mouth hanging open wide enough to catch flies.

"Wow, Bells, that's very generous of him."

Charlie looked over to me, a puzzled look on his face when he clocked my expression. He didn't know of my all-encompassing hatred for Cullen, or that I would rather have been squished than be in the position of owing him one. Well, maybe not squished, but still; I really didn't want to be more indebted than I already was. It was not without difficulty that I adjusted my face to a neutral expression.

"It's okay Edward, you don't have to do that. Besides it's not like I am on your way."

I would just have to resort to a ride in the police cruiser or walk over to Angela Webber's place and riding in with her.

"Really, it's no trouble."

He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Besides I enjoy driving."

Y_eah way too fast!_ He flashed me one of his big, lopsided, toothy smiles. Clearly, Charlie had read my weird reaction to Cullen's offer as delayed shock or concussion, because he looked at me and jerked his head towards Edward, his eyebrows scooted up almost to his hairline. I sighed and reluctantly nodded my acceptance to Edward. Unbelievably, his self-satisfied smile grew even wider.

The next morning, I had a bruised ass, a dull headache and a dented ego. I took some meds, for the pain and left the house early to be ready when Edward came to pick me up. As I waited, I was wrestling with both my heavy backpack and also my conscience. I had realized too late last night that, in my shell-shocked state, I hadn't even said thank you to him. I looked up in time to see his silver car rounding the corner and took a deep breath, deciding I needed to be the mature one here or else the next few weeks of being in such close proximity to him, with no chance of escape, would be intolerable.

Edward pulled up alongside me, flashing me a dazzling smile from beneath his sunglasses. What was it with him and the shades? Anyone would think he was a sun-fearing vampire or something. He popped the passenger door for me, tilting his head as he winked. I took a big breath in and let it go, plastered a smile on my own face and slid into the seat.

I hadn't taken much notice of his car before but, as nice as it was on the outside, it was absolutely gorgeous on the inside. Dove grey leather seats, all kinds of dials and buttons that made the dashboard look like an airplane cockpit, and not a speck of dust in sight. Not to mention the fact that it smelled of his aftershave. I felt a twinge of jealousy, then shame, as an image of my truck's very basic and slightly scruffy cab drifted through my mind. I realized he was staring at me and we hadn't moved, yet. My eyes flicked up to his and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I clutched onto the bag in my lap a bit tighter.

"What?" I asked him bluntly because, honestly, I had no idea why he hadn't pulled away yet.

"Seat belt!"

He waved his right forefinger across my chest and licked his lips.

_Urgh_, any excuse to be a perv. I scrunched my face up.

"It's for your safety, Belly. You know how fast I drive."

_Oh boy!_ This was going to be such a mistake. Obeying him, I clicked the belt across myself and was immediately pushed back in the seat as he accelerated away. I was just glad Charlie wasn't there to witness his only child being whipped away with Edward Cullen's Tire-spinningly fast "Dukes of Hazard" style driving or he might just have had a heart attack right there on the front lawn.

Somehow, I seemed to have left my breath back on my driveway and it took me a few minutes to be able to gather my thoughts together. I was just about to rake him over the coals for his excessive speed when I noticed the most beautiful classical music filtering softly through the car speakers.

"You listen to classical music?"

I didn't even try to disguise the incredulous tone in my voice.

"Yeah, its Debussy."

He shifted a little in his seat, and I felt so smug at finally having the upper hand and making him feel uncomfortable, for a change, that I pressed my luck a little further.

"Wow Cullen! I wouldn't have had you pegged for classical music. Heavy metal or rock, maybe, but this..."

"Yeah, well I appreciate all kinds of music." He was being all defensive now. "It comes from my classical training."

"Classical training." I repeated, baffled by him.

"Yeah," he scratched at the back of his head, as if he were embarrassed. "I play the piano; have done since I was eight."

Wow, I hadn't seen that one coming. An image of a young Edward sitting on a piano stool, his little legs dangling in the air while he practiced his scales, invaded my mind, and I smiled to myself.

"Wow, I never would have guessed Edward Rebel Without-a Cause Cullen was such a disciplined and sensitive soul."

"Fuck off, Belly Ache."He snorted, laughing at me.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing too, and, for the first time in forever, there was no tension between us.

When he pulled up at school, I took a moment to unclip my seat belt but, before I could open the door, he had rounded the car and surprised me again by opening it for me. I lugged my bag out and we strolled towards the campus building.

"Hey Cullen, thanks"

He looked over at me, his brow furrowed behind his shades.

"What for?"

"For saving me yesterday and for not being too much of an ass today."

He smirked and I knew if I could actually have seen them, he would have been rolling his eyes at me.

"No worries, Belly Ache. You owe me one or two actually."

Then he suggestively lowered his glasses and stared straight at my chest.

"I'll think of something you can do to pay me back."

_Shit!_ was that a joke or a threat? I had no idea, but the ass was back and he had managed to piss me off again with just one sentence.

So without thinking I bellowed,"And stop calling me Belly Ache!"

He laughed at me and shook his head. The life-saving, egotistical, piano playing, dark glasses in autumn wearing idiot actually laughed at me. I am not normally a violent or aggressive person, but at that moment, I had to ball my hands into tight fists at my side to keep from punching him right in his stupid, crookedly grinning mouth.

At lunchtime in the cafeteria, I decided that I was never going to speak to him ever again, debt of gratitude or not. I came to this momentous decision after he ran past me whilst I balanced my lunch of a tuna fish sandwich, bottle of water and an apple on one of the wooden canteen trays. The jerk actually pinched the apple off my tray, rubbed it against his chest then bit into it. He chewed it slowly in front of me, making yum yum noises. I stood there, jaw clenching and pulsing, whilst my face turned a particularly unflattering shade of puce, possibly with steam coming out my ears.

"You're such an ass, Edward Cullen." I squealed at him before I turned and walked to a table as far away from him as I could get.

Thankfully, he didn't follow me. He just watched me from the opposite corner and grinned. The fucker ate my apple and grinned at me! I quietly fumed and roughly chewed my sandwich, all the while looking daggers at him. I was grateful for the distraction when Angela Webber placed her tray next to mine and sat down.

The bell rang signalling end of lessons and I had tried in vain to wangle a lift from Angela. I was quite prepared to walk the mile or so from her house to mine, but she had a dentist appointment after school in Port Angeles and, as much as I was tempted to tag along with her to avoid him, even I realized this was an extreme overreaction to him eating my apple.

Resigned to my fate, and with shoulders slumped, I slowly dragged my heavy feet across to the parking lot. He was already there, waiting for me, leaning against the side of his car with a smug grin plastered across his stupid pretty face. I sighed heavily as I walked past him and flopped into the passenger seat. We rode home in silence.

As he sped along, I looked through the tinted passenger window at the multitude of green trees lining the route to my home. The snow had more or less melted away by now, only the odd tree holding any slushy remnants. Although he didn't speak to me either, he regularly twisted and fidgeted in his seat. The silent treatment was obviously getting to him and this gave me a small feeling of smugness. When he dropped me off at home, I just nodded my thanks to him before turning towards the house. He stared at me with a look of utter confusion on his chiseled archangel face.

"What! You're not speaking to me are you, because of a stupid apple?"

He was fisting his hand through his unruly bronze hair in frustration. When it eventually dropped back to his lap, his forelock stayed all stuck up at the front, making him look like Cameron Diaz in that film with the dog, and I had to stifle a grin. Secretly enjoying the fact I had the upper hand with him again, I simply shrugged, and flung my backpack over my shoulder. Exasperated, he revved the engine hard, spun the car round in the narrow road, and sped away.

Once inside the kitchen, I busied myself preparing a dinner of pasta and chicken for Charlie and myself. Then while I waited for him to come home, I started work on one of my assignments for school. When Charlie got in, we sat together round the small kitchen table as always and ate in silence. After washing the dishes, I retreated to the safe haven of my bedroom to play some music.

Charlie stayed in the den, slumped in front of the sports channel.

I hadn't been in my room for long, when I heard a clatter against my bedroom window. I ignored it at first, thinking it might have been a bird, but, when it happened again, I wandered over to peer out. My eyes widened in shock as I took in the scene before me. Edward Cullen, dressed in button down jeans and a dark blue V-neck tee shirt, was wobbling on one of the branches of the big tree outside my bedroom window. He had a fist full of pebbles and was using higher branch to steady himself. His face was all red and sweaty from the exertion of climbing up so far. The branch supporting him groaned under his weight and his legs were doing this kind of knock-kneed chicken dance thing as he fought to keep upright. He looked so comical that I was actually laughing as I struggled to fully open up the window.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing in my tree?"

I would normally have shouted this a bit louder than I did, but the last thing I needed was Charlie barreling in and finding us in such a compromising position.

"Jesus." He grumbled. "I thought you were never going to come up and find me."

Leaning out the window, I gave him my hand as he gingerly negotiated his way along the bouncing branch and managed to half roll, half fall, onto my bedroom floor.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I scolded him in a voice that was barely more than a harsh whisper. "Can't you use the front door like anyone else?"

The look on my face was probably priceless and I internally breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't decided to get undressed. He let out a huff and ignored me. Instead, he stood up and started to look round my room. Eventually, he flopped down on the edge of the bed and, for just a fleeting moment, I realized the insanely handsome beast that was Edward Cullen had just climbed a tree to come and sit on my bed. I shook my head to rid it of that thought, reminding myself he was also an ass. Minutes passed, and he was still sitting there silent, just looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I stood with my arms crossed tightly, tapping my foot in frustration.

"Well, are you going to tell me what you want, or do you just climb random trees for the thrill of it?"

He tilted his head to one side, locking his eyes to mine and I felt my breath hitch as I noticed the usual stagnant ponds that were his green eyes had suddenly turned a burning emerald color, so intense, I couldn't look away. I didn't want to, and then my body betrayed me totally when I licked my lips. He caught on to the gesture straight away, grinning widely. _Oh, the humiliation!_

"Well, Belly."

I narrowed my eyes, warning him not to add the Ache. He got the message loud and clear.

"Er...Button. It's not nice ignoring people, is it?"

I rolled my eyes at his new nickname for me but, secretly, I did prefer it. It sounded cuter, somehow; more like a pet name. _Pet name!_ _Are you even listening to yourself?_ _The guy is an ass! he_ _is Prince of Asses! he is King Ass of the Asshat people!_

As if to prove me right he added...

"By the way, your tits look fantastic when you do that arm crossing thing."

And he lay back to stretch out on the mattress, arms behind his head.

_Grrr_, he knew just how to push my buttons, so I said the only thing that was appropriate in this situation.

"Fuck off Cullen."

His eyebrows shot up when I cursed him; then he nodded with a look of appreciation on his face, like he approved of my potty mouth. Unfreakinbelievable.

This Ass was going to be the death of me.

**A/N Well, that was chapter one, hope it gave you a giggle or two. If you can spare a minute, I would love to hear what you thought of it, so please leave me a review. **

**Like I said before this fic is finished, so I will be updating regularly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or the original characters, no copy rite infringement is intended and this is done for fun and not commercial gain**

**A/N Well here's chapter 2 already, I decided to post it with chapter one, since this catches me up with my postings on another site. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to Keye Cullen for pre reading, A jasper for me and the lovely Rita01tx for their help in this chapter, without them I would be too 'jolly hockey sticks' for good ole Forks.**

Chapter 2

I stood there grinding my teeth and glaring at him for what felt like an eternity. He could be so infuriating. I was struggling to calm myself down and wrap my head around what reason he might have had for driving God knows how far just to climb into my bedroom and annoy me, when he spoke.

"I didn't like it, you know."

_Huh!_ My face scrunched up reflecting the befuddled state of my mind.

"Didn't like what, Cullen?" I spat.

He sighed, and my features instantly softened at the sound.

"You not speaking to me."

I froze, his face was peering up at me from my pillow. I expecting to see the sarcasm written all over it, but there was none. Too stunned by his admission, I didn't give him a reply. Edward sighed again, this time heavily, before he rolled himself up to a sitting position. He took hold of my hand and rubbed small slow circles on my palm with his thumb.

"I know you think I'm a jerk."

Well that was an understatement.

"And I probably went too far by eating your apple."

And that was probably the closest I would ever get to an apology.

"But that's who we are Belly Button. I annoy you, and fuck it, you slap me back down. It's us."

_Holy shit! _Edward Cullen was telling me he liked me slapping him down. He must be a masochist!I tried to make sense of what he was saying. Basically, he didn't like me ignoring him, but he wasn't going to stop annoying me any time soon, and it all bothered him so much he had trailed his sorry butt out here, scaled a tree and risked getting caught in my bedroom by the Chief of Police. While my brain percolated all this new data, my mouth asked the only question it could manage.

"Why climb the tree? Why not just ring the doorbell?"

He finally let go of my hand and shrugged.

"It just felt like the right thing to do."

His eyes scanned around the room again, settling on the dog-eared copy of Wuthering Heights on my desk, the pages curled from being read and reread. He stretched over to pick it up and started to idly flick through it.

"You really like this stuff, huh?"

Nodding fiercely, I tried to snatch it from his hand, but he held it out of my reach. I huffed. He could insult me all he liked, but he could step away from the Bronte now.

"Don't make fun of something you haven't read." I warned him.

He simply laid the volume back down, brushed his long, slender fingers over the cover and looked me straight in the face.

"I found it hard to have sympathy for any of the characters. They all behave in such reprehensible ways."

_HUH?! _Did he just tell me he had read it? Edward "I'm a jerk, slap me back down, I can climb your tree"Cullen has read Wuthering Heights! I didn't know if this pleased me or annoyed me even more. But, before I could think of anything to say, he distracted me in a way I never expected. He rose to his feet, linked his hands, and stretched them high up over his head. The movement caused his tee shirt to ride up, revealing his firm abs and a trail of light golden hair that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. My head tilted as my eyes followed the downwards path of soft hair. When I reached the row of silver buttons, I reversed the action, scanning back toward his face, and our eyes met. He had caught me ogling him...again! _Shit!_ My face flushed and he smirked. _Cocky bastard!_

He adjusted his shirt as he wandered over to the open window and climbed back onto the tree branch. I held my breath as it creaked under his weight. Once he had got himself balanced, he turned his face to me and there was a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, Belly." He whispered loudly. "I'm glad we're speaking again!"

He sounded so carefree I couldn't help but smile at him. Until he added...

"But I meant what I said about your tits!"

And there it was. The ass was back, in all his glory. I grumbled loudly and let the window slam shut, hoping the shock wave would dislodge him from his perch.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. In my dream, it was very dark, and Edward's face was pale, reflecting the moonlight as he expertly scaled the tree outside my bedroom window. This time, the branch held firm and he had no trouble in reaching his goal. He stretched his arm out and knocked against the glass pane, crying, "Let me in... let me in... I'm come home." I stood transfixed at the base of the tree whilst he quoted Cathy Earnshaw's words. His face contorted as he peered through the dark glass. Again he spoke. "Let me in...let me in... I'm come for your tits!" And with that I pressed my full weight against the trunk and shook that damned tree until he fell out! I awoke then and smiled to myself as I pictured him lying in a crumpled heap on the damp grass, before rolling over and drifting back into a deep sleep.

Before I was ready for it, the alarm jarred me from my peaceful slumber. Groaning, I squinted at the clock from under the comforter. The morning light that filtered through the curtains was dull and I knew before I looked out it was raining again. I sighed, and forced my body into an upright position. After getting ready for school, I wandered downstairs to hunt down some cereal for breakfast. Charlie was already in the kitchen, shrugging into his jacket.

"Hey Bells, sleep well?"

I couldn't help but grin as images from my dream flashed into my memory.

"Yeah Dad. Real good."

I watched him pick up his keys and stuff them into his pocket. He paused for a second; then his mustache twitched as he sniffed and nodded. Charlie Swan...a man of few words.

I waited under the porch with my hands thrust deep into the pockets of my raincoat. As I rocked back and forth on my heels, I mused if maybe he wasn't coming. Although he annoyed the hell out of me, I hadn't actually given any thought to the idea he might not turn up for me. In an odd way, Edward was very dependable. I could always rely on him to make an inappropriate comment, to be exactly where I didn't want him to be, or to witness my shame whenever I tripped up, which happened quite often. Five more minutes passed and I was just starting to panic, not having his number or any other means of getting to school other than a long wet trudge. My freak out was curtailed when I saw the blur of silver coming round the bend. Every muscle relaxed as I realized I had never been so pleased to see Edward Cullen in my life. He pulled up sharply to the curb, yanking hard on the hand break. I made a dash for it, not wanting to get too wet before settling on to his leather seats.

"Shit, Belly Button, I'm sorry I'm late. Alarm didn't go off."

I smiled, pleased he was keeping his new nickname for me.

"It's okay, Cullen. At the speed you drive, we'll probably make it up."

He flashed me a wicked grin and revved the accelerator.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled, and I swear the wheels actually squealed as he sped away.

The morning dragged by, especially during Trig and Spanish, and I heaved a sigh of relief when the lunch bell finally rang. I trundled into the cafeteria with Angela, got my food and trailed her to our usual table. She was all excited because her parents were going to be away over Halloween weekend and they were allowing her to throw a party. I rolled my eyes in mock horror when she asked me if I would help her with the decorations, then smiled. She knew I loved Halloween. I'd take any excuse to get dressed up and goof around. It turned out she had also asked Edward's sister Alice to help.

Alice Cullen was well known for her "artistic eye" and any party she was involved in was bound to benefit greatly from her expertise. She was in the same year as us; a pint-sized ball of fire, all spirit and snark. Carlisle and Esme had been told they couldn't have children of their own, so they adopted Alice when she was a 6 week old baby. One month later...surprise, surprise...Edward decided, in his typical brash style, to prove medical science wrong and, nine months later, Esme Cullen had her hands very full.

"I've got the okay for you and Alice to stay over too, so you won't have to worry about getting home late."

She was all smiles and they were infectious, even though I guessed the sleepover element was really a ruse to have us help clear up before her parents get back. I couldn't help but grin along with her.

"Cool, Ang. I'll need to run it past Charlie, but he should be fine with it."

I was already planning my wicked witch costume in my head, when suddenly...

"BOO!"

Edward Cullen had sneaked up behind me and shouted next to my ear. I jumped at least six inches up in the air and spilled my glass of orange juice all down the front of my top. I spun around in my seat, seething at him. His eyes trailed from my screwed up bitch face down to my breasts. His eyes widened as the mirth spread slowly across his face. _Oh No, Cullen!_ _Don't say it._

"Hey Belly Button, you win the wet tee shirt competition!"

_Urgh!_ And to make matters worse, he happened to be standing next to Emmett, one of his team mates from football; a great big bear of a guy with tight, black curly hair and dimples. Edward almost spat his gum out when Emmett slapped him hard on the back.

"Good one, Dude."

Edward nodded and held his hand up to Emmett for a high five.

"You are such an ass, Cullen."

I pulled the wet cloth away from my skin and flapped it while he slid into the seat next to me, Angela fumbled around in her bag to find me some tissues for me. She passed them over and I started to dab at my chest with them.

"I can help you with that, Belly."

He raised his eyebrows and waggled them suggestively at me. I racked my brain, desperately trying to come up with a put down of epic proportions, one astonishing line that would wipe the smugness from his face, but the best I could come up with was a rather pathetic sounding "Pffft."

With that, I slumped back in the chair like a petulant child. I started to cross my arms, but, remembering his crude comments from last night, I stopped myself, letting them fall instead to my lap. Angela carried on excitedly, talking about her plans for the party. It was decided the three of us would take a trip to Port Angeles this Saturday to buy decorations and some liquid supplies. Her mother would organize the food on the Friday. Much to my disgust, Angela had already invited Edward. I gave him a sideways dirty look and he flashed me a dazzling smile, topped off with a wink. I sullenly grabbed the apple off the tray and sank my teeth into its firm sweet flesh. _Not today, Cullen! _

I was absent-mindedly twirling the nibbled apple core between my thumbs and forefingers, subconsciously taunting Edward, when he poked me in the shoulder.

"Come on Belly Button. Break time is over."

I raised my head, blinking rapidly, and noticed that while Angela had been rattling on about the party, I had been lost to my own thoughts and hadn't noticed the cafeteria had almost emptied.

"Oh, um...yeah, sure."

He frowned at my incoherency, pulling me up by the elbow as he pressed me onward to the exit. A few other stragglers were leaving the room, and Edward paused at the side of the door to let them through, holding me tight against him by my arms. Just as I was about to move again, he leaned in close and whispered into my ear.

"I can't wait to see your sexy little devil costume at the party."

I took a sharp intake of breath, but before I could reply, he pinched my still bruised butt! _Ouch! _I turn round to curse him just in time to see him waltzing off in the opposite direction. Edward "I drive way too fast, I will spoil your party, cocky bastard" Cullen had actually pinched my injured butt. I almost wished I was wearing a devil outfit; at least then I could have speared him with my trident. It was a funny image and, for some reason, I couldn't seem to stop the slow smile from creeping across my face as I headed off to gym class.

Gym was a nightmare. Coach Clapp had decided to torture me by making me play volleyball. As uncoordinated as I was, having to twist and turn, whilst simultaneously raising my arms in the air was not my bag. Add a ball into the mix and I was practically a one girl tidal wave on the court; falling down, bumping into my teammates and hitting them with the ball. By the end of the session, I had practically injured or aggravated everyone else on the team. I changed quickly, avoiding any unpleasant exchanges with any of my victims, and slunk out of the changing rooms with my head down, cursing my lack of equilibrium. After classes, I rounded the corner of the parking lot in time to see Edward leaning against the passenger side of the shiny silver beast I quickly ran through an internal inventory of Cullen characteristics.

Indifferent posture, check

Inappropriate shades in place, check.

Smug grin on face, check.

Edward Cullen appreciation society, check.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were fawning over him. Lauren hanging onto his arm and bouncing up and down like a demented kangaroo. He of course, was lapping it up. I wandered over, dropping my bag from my shoulder as I reached the passenger door. When he flipped the locks and moved to open the door for me, I had the benefit of a stereo clang as both of their jaws hit the floor at precisely the same time.

"Okay, Belly B, let's get you home."

He gave me a lingering look and reached across to me, threading a lock of my hair through his fingers. I could see the skank telepathy in operation as the girls looked between themselves, asking the simultaneous questions, "Is he seeing Bella?" and "is that her home or his?" He knew what he was doing. He had made the comment deliberately ambiguous for their benefit and I wasn't sure I liked being involved in his twisted games. However, it also didn't go unnoticed that he had shortened my nickname to an even cuter sounding derivative.

"See you tomorrow, Eddie," Lauren called hopefully, giving him a small wave.

Jessica, on the other hand, gave me her best bitch face. _Hmm, _maybe I didn't mind annoying her so much after all.

"Not if I see you first ladies."

He made the comment quietly, from the safety and relatively soundproofed confines of the driver's seat, or should I say cockpit. I sucked in a sharp intake of breath as he reversed quickly and shot out of the parking lot, leaving a spray of gravel in his wake.

"You really are one cocky sonofabitch, Cullen."

He seemed to take this as a compliment, laughing out loud._ Ass!_

"Listen Belly. You don't have to put up with them following you around, mooning over you and propositioning you at every turn."

"No!" I barked. "I have to put up with you picking at me, laughing at me and, after last night, I could well add stalking me to the list."

I counted off his misdemeanors on my fingers to illustrate the rant.

He glanced across to me with a startled expression before bursting into a gale of raucous laughter. I failed to see the humor and pulled a bitch face of my own.

"Stalking! That's a good one, Belly."

"I doubt the Chief of Police would laugh." I said sourly.

He asked me how gym class had gone and found it amusing I had fallen down again.

"All that bruising! Shit! Your backside must look like a Jackson Pollock." He sniggered.

"Yeah, well what was with you pinching it? Adding a signature maybe?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well... It was just kind of there, tempting me. I'm only a man, after all."

A wistful look crossed his face and my other eyebrow shot up to join its twin.

"No, Cullen You're not a man. I know what you are."

He turned to look at me.

"Say it."

It was a challenge.

"You're an ass!"

A moment passed; then we both burst out laughing.

The remainder of the car journey was more or less silent. He pulled up outside my house and, as I gathered up my bag, he suddenly gasped.

"Oh shit, Belly Button. I almost forgot! I've got football practice tomorrow after school."

His face scrunched up and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Um, okay, so you can't bring me home."

I was quickly running through my options: 1) wait for Charlie to give me a lift in the cruiser, hmm, last resort, or 2) see if I can bum a ride with Angela and walk home from her house, or 3)...

"Well, you could watch me play if you like."

His voice was quiet and he looked at me sideways, head down, peering from under his long, dark lashes.

What was that look? Worried? No. Playful? No. Oh, my God, it was shyness! I very nearly swallowed my tongue. Edward "let me help to dry your chest off, I will pinch your butt meet my fan club" Cullen could be shy. Who knew!

"Okay, I'll watch you play."

After all, it wasn't like I had many other options. His face split with a huge grin.

"But before you say it, Cullen," I put on a serious face and wagged my finger under his nose. "I'm not a dressing like a cheerleader, nor will I help you to shower off afterwards, and I don't want to hear any jokes about what's in your cup."

He pouted at me, his bottom lip shoved out as far as it would go. I resisted the temptation to reach across and twang it with my thumb.

"Hell, you have a very low opinion of me, Belly Button."

The mirth was there in his tone and, for a moment, he looked like a ten year old on Christmas morning.

**So, there you go, hope you liked it... if you've got 5 leave me a comment, I'd love to hear what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters, no copy rite infringement is intended, and this is not done for commercial gain, just F.U.N.**

**A/N Hi everyone, thank for coming back for more from my snarky and sparky pair. Special thanks go to Keye Cullen for pre reading and to the lovely Rita01TX who make sure this is fit to read, and that I am not too "What ho!" for Forkes. **

**P.S. I've worked out how to upload my banner (Yeah! for me) and so special thanks goes to Leech Lover Claudia for her fabulous banner making skills. Mwah, I love it.**

Chapter 3

I had agreed to sit on the Bleachers in the cold and most likely pouring rain, risking hemorrhoids and chill bumps to watch Edward Cullen play football. What was I thinking? I hated football and I hated Cullen. Well, I hated him when he was making a fool out of me, which he did most of the time. But he had just looked so cute when he had asked me and he seemed genuinely delighted when I accepted, albeit with a list of conditions.

Wait! Had I just use the words Edward Cullen and cute in the same sentence? Yup, pretty sure I did. Oh God, Swan! get a grip...Don't soften! Remember, this is the guy who got you to eat a worm in 2nd grade, the one who looked up your skirt when you were on the jungle gym in 3rd grade, and then called you "Blue Butt Bella" for 3 months in honor of the color of panties you were wearing. He was the same guy who sent you a particularly creepy Freddy Kruger Valentine card in 7th grade which gave you nightmares for weeks. Oh, and don't forget he was the guy who had recently executed operation Peeping Tom from the tree outside your window.

Of course he had developed significantly since then. He had grown into the guy who had probably screwed half of the school's female population, the guy who could be relied upon to have a crude comment or gesture up his sleeve for every possible occasion, and was also the student most likely to be maimed in a high speed car wreck. No doubt he would continue on his epic journey up this glorious learning curve and would mature into the Forks' resident "most likely to have several divorces under his belt, a clutch of illegitimate children, and to intimately know the inside of Charlie's drunk tank and interrogation room."

I knew I was being over dramatic with my predictions for his future but, as much as there was something about Cullen that draws you in; the looks, the voice, even the smell of his aftershave, I had to remind myself that he was dangerous...And an ass.

He had arrived early today, very early in fact. He was already waiting for me by the curb when I left the house. As I got close to the Volvo, I noticed Edwards had reclined his seat and his head was laid far back on the headrest, shades in place. If I was a betting girl, I would have guessed he had taken this opportunity to take a quick cat nap. I couldn't help the wicked grin that pulled at the corners of my mouth as one word flashed in my brain. Revenge!

I crept quietly up to the driver's window, carefully placed my fists as close to his head as possible, and banged the hell out of that glass.

Edward's reaction was the funniest thing I had seen in years. I actually thought he was going to hit the roof of the car, he jumped that high. His expression was priceless; a combination of bewilderment and shock, and he screamed like a girl. When he realized what had happened, having spotted me on the curbside doubled up with laughter, he whipped off his shades, stuck his tongue out at me, locked the car doors, and revved the engine.

_Oh no! _He was holding all the cards! still it was worth a 5 mile walk, and a missed registration to have seen Cullen so startled.

"Oh please, Edward! Please open the doors!" I mock begged, lacing my fingers together like I was praying, holding them up to the window for him to see while trying to keep an innocent look on my still snickering face.

"Think you're funny don't you BB." At least he was grinning at me now. Wait a minute...BB? _Oh, my God!_ He had shortened my nickname again. If he keeps this up, I will have ceased to exist at all by next week and he will have to resort to just pointing at me.

"Maybe a little," I admitted. "If I had known it would have been that funny, I would have videoed it, and sent it in to one of those TV shows."

He laughed out loud."Well, if you had, I would have wanted my share of the money."

"Fat chance Cullen, my prank...my paycheck."

Oh no! As the words left my mouth, I realized I had just issued a challenge for him to prank me back. _Crap! _This could end really badly.

"Are you throwing the gauntlet down for a prank-off BB? Cause it sure sounded like it from where I am sitting."

He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at me. I couldn't help myself, I was on a roll.

"From where you're sitting? Don't you mean from where you're screaming like a girl."

He shook his head, and his wilder than usual mop of unruly bronze hair quivered.

"Okay, it's on! But I think I might make you sweat for a while."

He sucked on his bottom lip and nodded sagely, like he was the all-knowing master of the prank universe. I tried to keep up the bravado, but inadvertently swallowed hard, betraying my creeping sense of dread.

He popped the locks, and I gingerly stepped in. I was half expecting him to start moving away before I was fully in my seat, but he resisted the temptation.

We traveled for a few minutes in silence, until Edward cleared his throat. "I was thinking, Belly,"

_Oh, thank God!_ my name has been expanded.

"We've known each other for years, but we don't really know each other."

_Huh!_ Captain cryptic. I frowned at him.

"I know all I need to know about you...You're an ass!" I quipped, secretly pleased with how sharp I was today.

"Ho ho ho, on top form I see Miss Swan!"

Wow, my surname AND my marital status. I must either be important or in trouble.

"Okay, pop quiz. What's my favorite color and why?"

I thought for a second.

"Red." He looked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Because that's the color of my face when you annoy me, and you do seem to make seeing it your goal in life, so I figured..."

He laughed.

"Eh heh." He made the sound of a TV game show buzzer. "It's blue, and you should remember why. BBB."

_Oh!_ Blue Butt Bella. The bastard had remembered.

"You seem to be developing quite a fixation with my bottom." I didn't need to pretend to be shocked; it was all real.

"It is a mighty fine one. What's your favorite?"

"Um, I don't really have one. Definitely not green though."

He faltered. Why would that bother him?

"What has green ever done to you?" He let the steering wheel glide smoothly through his palms as we turned into the school's driveway.

"Well, it's the one color that is everywhere here. It's on the floor, the tree trunks, even on the rocks. It is like God ordered a color scheme, and only green got delivered."

He instantly brightened and chuckled at my analogy. He pulled the car over and yanked on the break.

"You haven't forgotten about practice tonight, have you?"

"No, I've come prepared...Sweatshirt and a rain coat."

I gave my best Girl Scout salute to show I was prepared for anything. He smiled again, and I realized we had never really laughed together before my truck got squished.

Toady had been a good day. Despite the Sword of Damocles that was Edwards Prank War retaliation hanging over my head, I had managed to go a full day without adding to the blooming collection of bruises on my backside. Also, and most surprising of all Edward had been quite nice to me. Scratch that, it wasn't nice so much as he hadn't actually gone out of his way to embarrassed or piss me off. He even bought me an apple at lunch to make up for the one he pinched two days ago.

Even in Mr Banner's class, when we studied the reproductive cycle of the blowfly, he managed to keep it buttoned, although I knew he was still thinking up the one liners from the way his shoulders shook, and how he kept on sniggering to himself.

I was glad I had thought to bring the sweatshirt. Boy, it was cold sitting on those hard wooden bleachers. Shivering, I wrapped my arms tightly around my waist and tucked my chin into the round ribbed neck, stretching it out of shape. I took a second to glance around, surprised, butthen again not really, to see Jessica Stanley hanging round the gym door, hopping from one foot to the other, and blowing hot breath into her cupped hands.

Apparently no one else was foolhardy enough to stand around in this weather to watch a bunch of jocks stretching and running around. So, it was just me, Jessica and her raging hormones for company.

My butt was starting to turn numb when the boys finally decided to make an appearance. In their uniforms, they all looked pretty similar, the exception being Emmett, who was about twice the size of everyone else. It was only when he waved in my direction that I was able to pick out Edward. I raised my hand to acknowledge him.

Jessica had moved from pole position and was climbing up to sit with me. Great, now I would have numb butt and a chewed off ear.

"Hey Jessica," I shrugged the sweatshirt collar back to its rightful position, and immediately regretted it.

"Hmm, Bella."

Her tone almost as icy as the air. She plopped down two or three feet away, not wanting to be overly friendly with me.

"Wish I had brought a hot water bottle," I quipped, trying to defrost her a little.

"Hmm."

Well, this conversation was positively scintillating. I don't know how I had avoided chatting with her for so long. I pulled the sweatshirt back up to my nose and looked back to the field.

Edward was doing some stretching and bending exercises. Wearing the close fitting football uniform, it was hard to ignore how long, lean and muscular his legs were. Usually they were hidden by looser fitting leg wear. It was not an unpleasant sight. My shameless ogling was interrupted when Jessica spoke.

"So, you and Cullen Huh?"

Her tone was clipped. She obviously didn't like me, but was desperate to get some information, so she lowered herself to interact with me. Well, let's not make it too easy for her.

"Me and Cullen what?"

I released my mouth from its ribbed jersey confine and tried to sound innocent. She huffed.

"Urgh! Are you nailing him Swan?"

Oh, so it was going to be like that was it.

"What's it to you Stanley?"

Before this week, I think I would have turned myself inside out to deny any rumors about a relationship with Edward, but now, things were shifting. I had seen a little behind his mask...Or shades...And he could actually be sweet and funny, when he wasn't being a crass, loud mouthed ass that is.

"Look, Swan. I can't possibly believe that someone like _him _would be interested in a mousey, bookworm like you, he needs a real woman."

She was jabbing a bony index finger in my direction to punctuate her words, and maybe as a warning.

"A real woman," I repeated, "And that would be you?"

I put on my best bitch slapping face and she sat back with a smug look on hers.

"I'll be sure to point that out to him later, when I have him all alone in his car."

The smugness faded almost instantly and she angled herself away from me.

The team was practicing tackling one another and I looked for Edward, it was hard to figure out which one was him until I saw Cullen emblazoned across his back. I gasped as one of his team mates plowed into him hard, forcing him backward. He shoved back against him, bracing one leg behind the other, and pressing his torso forward. Eventually, they broke apart. A moment later, they clashed again. This time Edward overbalanced and crashed to the ground with the other player on top of him. I bounced up from the seat, anxious to check if he was okay. I was relieved to see him fist bump the other guy and flopped back down. Jessica tutted, and gave me a withering look. Which I ignored.

A while later, when I had only been paying half attention, there was some sort of brutal scuffle on the field. Edward didn't like Coach Clapp's decision so he yanked his helmet off and slammed it on the ground. Emmett was instantly there, calming him down as he ranted and waved his arms in the air. Coach clearly didn't appreciate his outburst and benched him. He snatched up his helmet and sullenly trailed off the pitch, kicking at the dirt as he went.

When practice was over. I gathered up my bag and wandered over to the gym door. When Edward finally emerged, he found me propped up against the wall. He had showered and his hair was still wet, a darker shade of copper. I gave him a friendly smile.

"Good practice?"

He huffed, and shook his head. Jessica came strolling towards us, sucking on her thumb nail and batting her eyelashes at him. God, could she be any more obvious? A familiar mischievous smirk formed on his face. He waited until she got within earshot before lifting my bag off my shoulder, putting it with his own, then he leaned in to me, and brushed his finger slowly along my jaw.

"Come on, I need you in my car."

I almost combusted on the spot, even though I knew it was only for her benefit...For show. But the feeling of his long cool finger trailing against my skin, combined with his just showered scent was electrifying.

Jessica's face crumpled as she stood and watched me turn away with Edward "King of the Pranksters, I like your blue pants, my touch can set you on fire" Cullen's hand placed flat on the small of my back to guide me to the parking lot, and it felt good.

I shouldn't have liked it, I knew it wasn't real. Hell, he just wanted to piss Stanley off, and after the way she had treated me, I wanted to piss her off, too, so I resisted the small urge I had to call him on his behavior in front of her.

The lot was almost empty when we got to his car. Edward popped the locks and opened the door for me.

"You know that was cruel." I said, looking at him from under my lashes. He shrugged.

"She's a pain in the butt. She thinks she has a chance with me."

He turned the key and the engine purred to life.

"And does she?" I don't really know why I asked. It wasn't like I wanted him for myself or anything.

"Yeah, a big fat chance." The sarcasm was full on in his tone, as he fiddled with the Volvo's heater dials. "She's not...my type."

"You have a type?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

As he pulled away from the parking space, he smiled to himself. I decided I wasn't going to press him on it any further, so I changed the subject.

"Hey Cullen."

He glanced across to me,

"Thanks for not being an ass today. Well, apart from the Jessica thing. I know the temptation has been there in spades."

He chuckled.

"Well Belly B. Don't relax yet. The days not over. There's still time."

I giggled too, albeit a little nervously.

"Anyway we didn't finish our pop quiz."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Favorite film."

"Hmm, there are a few. Its a wonderful life."

He nodded.

"I know its corny, but I have a soft spot for ET and Toy Story. What about you" I was expecting him to ridicule me for my choices, but he didn't.

"Yeah, Toy Story was cool." He mimicked Buzz Lightyear, "To infinity and beyond."

"Hey, you should have shouted that when you climbed my tree."

"How do you know I didn't?" He did the eyebrow waggling thing again.

He was silent for a moment before asking me quietly."Did it bother you?" He didn't look at me, squinting at the road instead. "The tree thing."

"Not as much as it would have bothered Charlie." I snickered.

"Hmm, how about first kiss."

Wow, that was left field, I couldn't stop myself from blushing right to the roots of my hair.

"Um I...er...I...well...uh"

How could I explain I hadn't kissed anyone. Well not a proper kiss. I cringed, waiting for the smart ass comment. Instead, he widened his eyes slightly and nodded.

"Mine was Tanya Denali in 7th grade."

I had almost forgotten about Tanya. She had moved away from Forks a couple of years ago, when her parents split up, leaving with her mother, for somewhere even colder than here. Alaska or Canada, I think. Then I realized something.

"That was the year you sent me Freddy's Valentine!"

He looked puzzled. Then as realization dawned, a big grin spread over his face.

"I had forgotten that."

"I haven't. It gave me nightmares for weeks."

By then we were pulling up in front of my driveway. Charlie was home and a large grey truck was parked behind the cruiser.

"Visitors?"

Edward flicked his head towards the house. The heater in the car had dried his hair. It was getting long now and, without any gel, it was flopping around when he moved his head. It looked really soft and I was tempted to run my hand through it, just to check .

"Yeah, It looks like Billy Black, He's been friends with Charlie for years, Jacob must be here too."

I opened the door and was stepping out.

"Jacob?"

Edwards eyebrows slid together.

"Yeah, Billy's son. We spent a lot of time together when I was small, after Mom left."

"Oh, would I know him?"

"Doubt it. They live on the Reservation."

"Hmm." He straightened in the seat."Well, I'll see you later, Belly Button."

"Okay, Cullen." I smirked, "Drive safely."

He shook his head, revved the engine and raced off up the street.

Billy and Jacob were crowded in front of the TV with Charlie, Billy's wheelchair taking up all of the free space in the tiny room. He was animated, talking sports with Charlie, his leathery face beaming, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners. Jacob was twirling the tip of his pony tail between his fingers, obviously bored out of his mind. He looked up and immediately brightened the the second I came in.

It had been a while since I had seen him. I was very young when Mom left, and Charlie often found it a struggle, matching a full time job with being a single Dad. I would spend whole days on the Reservation with Jacob and his sisters, exploring the coast, walking in the woods, then, as we got older, tinkering in Billy's garage. I liked Jacob. He was the big brother I never had. I waved my hellos and went into the kitchen to get something out of the freezer. I was putting a pizza in the oven when Jacob came to find me.

"Hey, Bells, long time no see."

He smiled at me, a big warm friendly smile. His large white teeth were shining against the dark tone of his skin and his black eyes twinkled as his mouth curved up.

"Hey, Jacob, want some pizza?"

"Na, its cool, we ate before we came."

I smiled back. We had known each other for so long, our conversation was always easy. There was none of that "balancing on a knife edge, waiting for the ball to drop" tension I had with Edward.

We chatted while the pizza cooked, catching up on what had happened at school, with our friends and then what we had coming up.

"Oh, Jacob! Angela Webber is having a fancy dress party next Saturday, I'm helping her get it ready; do you want to come? She said I could bring someone." His smile widened, as he nodded.

"Okay, what's your costume?"

"Ah, I can't tell you, It'll be a surprise."

I pulled the pizza from the oven and cut it into slices. Jacob carried the plate into the den for me, and we sat together, cross legged on the floor; me eating pizza, him laughing and talking, while Charlie and Billy watched the game.

The men left after the game finished. Charlie arranging to go fishing with Billy over the Halloween weekend, since I would be at Angela's. I washed up and made some small talk with Charlie, then decided it was time to tackle some homework. I flicked the light on in my room, and was taking my books from my bag, when I heard that noise again.

To my absolute shock and surprise, Edward was in the damn tree again. Still wobbling, still throwing pebbles. I giggled as I forced the window open.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying not to fall." He wobbled then, dropping the pebbles and clinging on with both hands. "Whoa! Don't just stand there, give me a hand."

I rolled my eyes as I leaned out to help him.

He was in my room now, brushing the dirt from his hands.

"Edward, why are you here?"

He drew himself up to his full height. I had taken my shoes off when I was in the den and I was suddenly aware of just how much taller he was than me. I think I just about came up to his armpit.

"Well, our talk in the car got me thinking."

_Hmm,_ which bit I wondered. I shook my head, baffled.

"And, It didn't seem right you haven't had a first kiss yet, so.."

_Oh my God! Oh my God! _Edward Cullen is in my bedroom offering to kiss me. _Oh_...suddenly, I didn't feel so well! My brain froze. It was just too much information overload, I gaped at him. He gave me his signature crooked grin and took a step closer, all the time keeping eye contact with me like a lion stalking its prey.

"Um.. I don't know...I..."

By now, he was just a few feet away from me. He licked his lips as he reached out to take my hand in his.

"Come on, Bella. Just one kiss."

He called me Bella! He's never done that before. He was closer still now. I could hear his breathing becoming more ragged as he lifted my hand to his mouth and brushed his lips lightly across my knuckles. This sensation alone was enough to almost make me faint.

"Edward,...I.."

He turned my hand over, placed a lingering kiss on the inside of my wrist, all the time looking at me from under his dark lashes. A shiver ran the full length of my spine. What was I doing? what was he doing? What if Charlie came in?

"Let me kiss you. It'll be okay, I promise you."

His eyes were so intense, burning, I had to look away, so I let my eyes slide down to stare at my bare feet, watching my wriggling toes.

"Um, okay." I squeaked. Then it hit me...I suddenly realized what he was doing. This was the retaliation prank! He would get me all warmed up for a kiss, eyes closed, lips puckered up, and then he would probably whip out a camera and take my picture. I regained my composure, and stood up straight,

"Nice try Cullen." He hesitated, confusion all over his angelic features. "I get it. This is the pay back for this morning, isn't it? Be nice to me all day...lull me into a false sense of security, then BAM! Screw me over!" I sneered triumphantly. I looked at him, expecting to see him smirking, but he wasn't. In fact he looked downright angry.

"That's what you think?" He ranted. I signaled for him to keep the noise down, and he took it back down a decibel, maybe two. "You think I've driven all the way out here, hung around 'till your _friend_ left, then struggled with that damn tree again, for a prank?"

"Well, yes!"

Exasperated, he threw his hands up in the air and growled. "Bella, don't you realize anything?" Nope, I was baffled now. "I don't want to prank you." Oh, that was good news. "And I don't want Jessica Stanley, or Lauren Mallory either. I want you, Bella."

_Huh!_ No brain function at all now. "Eh?"

"Bella, I've known you most of my life. You are beautiful and clever, and you don't take my crap."

"Eh?"

"Oh, for God's sake. Say something." He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling hard.

The brain works in funny ways because, while I still had no power of speech, I did wonder if such violent hair fisting might just cause him to develop a bald patch. He was leaning forward on my eye level, his green eyes desperately searching mine for any sign of life. His eyebrows were knitted together and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He looked almost like he was in pain.

"Okay." I barely squeaked it out, but it was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled me to him, crushing the air from my lungs. I tilted my head up to his. He was gazing at me, his breathing heavy. I watched his chest rise and fall as he nodded slightly, wordlessly asking my permission. I nodded back and he moved to press his lips to mine.

Of course, this could have been a perfect kiss had we been in some kind of teen romance film. But we weren't; we were Clumsy Bella and Edward the Ass. The moment his lips were an inch from mine, I was suddenly convinced that he was going to miss, so I tilted my head to the other side, and _BANG_, our noses slammed into one another. We broke apart with Edward pinching the bridge of his nose, in case it was bleeding and me babbling a string of apologies.

He sat back on my bed, sniffing and poking at the tip of his nose. Satisfied there wasn't going to be any blood, he looked up at me and patted the mattress for me to sit next to him. I sighed heavily and flopped down.

"I'm sorry, there's just no hope for me." _Oh woe is me!_ Maybe this kissing malarkey is only for coordinated people.

"What? You think that's it? That I'll give up that easily?" He smirked. "You forget I've climbed that tree."

"Twice,"I reminded him. He just laughed and, cupping my jaw with his large hand, bent across to me and, this time we didn't miss.

His lips pressed gently to mine and it was divine. The way our mouths melded together, the smell of his aftershave enveloping us, and the feel of his long fingers against my cheek made my bones melt. I risked peeping at him and his eyes were closed, a crease forming between his brows as he gave himself over to the sensations. I let my eyes drift closed again and sighed. It was the only encouragement he needed to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid from his mouth to mine, swirling over my bottom lip, and searching for my tongue.

I hesitated and he felt it. He snaked his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I had a rush of courage and moved my tongue to touch his; gentle at first, tentative, then firmer and more urgent. My hands were moving too, sliding over his abdomen and up to his chest. The feel of his firm warm flesh through the thin fabric of his shirt was better than I could ever have imagined. When my fingers grazed against his right nipple, he groaned into my mouth and I thought I might just shatter from the emotions that were flooding my body and mind.

Eventually, we broke for air, each of us breathing hard as we stared at each other.

"Wow Bella! that was...wow."

I grinned, not used to speechless Edward. I nodded, understanding what he meant.

He scratched the back of his head. "I think I had better leave now." He raised himself up, and held out his hand to me.

I opened the window and he crawled back out onto his branch, I leaned out past the frame, helping to steady him. He twisted back round to me, and placed another gentle kiss on my lips, before declaring. "To infinity and beyond!" His right arm raised high above his head. He wobbled then, cursing loudly and grabbing on to another branch to secure himself. I laughed until tears flowed down my cheeks. This time I didn't slam the window closed; I watched until he was safely back in his car. He blew a kiss at me before disappearing into the night.

Closing the window gently, I touched my fingers to my lips. They felt strange, like they were someone else's lips, a kind of tingly numb. I flopped onto my bed, and thought about how Edward "abs of steel, watch me be Buzz Lightyear, I can kiss you into a coma" Cullen had climbed my tree again and declared himself.

Unfuckingbelievable.

**A/N Well, what do you think? If you liked it, leave me some love, if you hated it, well sorry, but you can leave me some love anyway. He he he, I'm just greedy, what can I say. **

**I will update again soon, next chapter will be an EPOV, just sayin.**

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

* * *

.

.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Term


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Unfortunately, I still do not own Twilight or the original characters (mores the pity!) No copy rite infringement is intended. This is not done for financial gain, just for fun.**

**Hi again everyone, this chapter will be an EPOV. I'm going to throw a couple of these in along the way, they will mainly be recaps from his view, just so we all know what's going on inside that pretty little head of his. **

**Special thanks go out to the lovely Keye Cullen who pre read for me, and the wonderful and funny Rita01TX, without their help I would definitely be too "More tea vicar." For the good people of Forks.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

EPOV

Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan.

Fuck, just saying her name did things to me. It gave me a tingle deep down in my belly. It made me hard. That's why I had to give her a nickname. I've watched her for so long now. She doesn't know. She thinks I'm an ass. Hell I am an ass...Calling her out on things, always ready with a snarky comment or three. I guess with her, I've just never gotten past the "pulling her pigtails cause I needed her attention" stage.

We have known each other most of our lives, but she doesn't know me at all. Not really. She doesn't know I am an intelligent, reliable and thoughtful guy. She doesn't know I watch the news, compose music for her and read real books. She thinks I am crude, loud and crass, a dumb ass jock .

Just like everyone else.

It's a veneer I've meticulously coated myself with over the years. It had been for survival mainly. Life would always be hard for the nerdy kid. Okay, maybe I did it just a little for the hell of it. Don't get me wrong, it had its benefits, the oh so willing girls for one, I might want Bella for my future, but I was still a guy with a few too many hormones, and I'll admit it...I've occasionally indulged myself.

I liked her the from first day I started school here. It was first grade. My family had moved to Forks, and Alice and I had been bundled off to school. There we were, clutching tightly to our lunch boxes. Alice's was Betty Boop.I think Betty is probably still be the style icon Alice models herself on to this day. My box had Scooby Doo on it. We were both timid back then, clinging to each other like we might fall over if we were separated.

Four big eyes flicking around the room, taking in the new surroundings. For the whole of the morning, we sat huddled together on the mat, afraid to move too far away from each other. Funny really, we hardly ever spend any time together now, Alice is always out, trailing around after her boyfriend Jasper, and I am either locked in my room, playing football, or sneaking out to climb Bella's tree.

At lunch, she came over and sat with us. Her lunch box was My Little held a bag of chips, and a cold slice of leftover pizza. Her mom had left home when she was a year old and I guess Charlie did the best he could. Alice and I had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, carrot sticks, an apple and a carton of orange juice. She told us her name was Isabella, but we should call her Bella. I shared my carrots with her, and Alice shared her juice. Bella gave us some of her chips.

For a few years we were always together, sharing our lunch, sharing everything, new experiences, the dirt, the laughter and the tears. In summer she showed me how to make a daisy chain, and I showed her how to catch bugs.

Then it was 5th grade and it was all "I hate girls," "boys are stinky," so we drifted apart. But I never forgot her, not really. I always kept a distant eye on her. Watched her grow and bloom, Her face lost its baby fat and changed from pudgy to heart shaped. Her brown eyes widened, and her lips filled out. She stopped wearing her hair in pigtails and started wearing a band, which allowed it to fall in soft waves down her back. Fuck, she teased me with that hair and she didn't even know. I was desperate to run my fingers through it, wanted to bury my nose in it and I wanted to see how it would look all spread out over my pillow.

I worked hard to make myself popular by playing football, picking out the cool kids in the hope that some of their appeal would rub off on me. She just worked hard. She was never very popular with the other girls, jealous bitches. Angela Webber seemed to be her best friend, and she sometimes talked with Eric Yorkie, and Mike Newton, mainly because they had some classes together. Gym and English, I think.

Newton. That little shit had been trying to get his feet under the table lately and it was pissing me off. At least she didn't look too eager to take him on. What could I do? There was no way she would entertain going out with me after the way I behaved towards her and I couldn't exactly tell her that asshole Cullen wasn't the real me. It drove me crazy until, suddenly, I got my shot at redemption, thanks to Tyler Crowley and some unexpected ice.

I was just locking my car when I heard it. The brakes screeching as he fought to control the behemoth that was his van. I had seen her struggling with the ice when she checked out the chains on her tires. Then she had heard it too. What the hell! She wasn't even going to try and get out of the way! Just stood there and closed her eyes while he careered towards her. I didn't think twice, I had to do something, so I ran full tilt into her, tackling her like she was on the football field. Wrapping my arms around her as tightly as I could, cushioning her as much as possible from the impact of the hard ground. The van crashed into her truck and I cringed at the crunch, thinking what might have happened if I hadn't been around.

For a while she just lay there, muscles tensed, eyes squeezed shut. I was wondering how much I had hurt her, when she finally looked up at me. For a second my mind went to a dirty place, as she groaned. That sound, coupled with the feel of myself pressed on top of her made, my cock twitch and I couldn't help but grind my hips into her a little. I pulled my hands from underneath her and, I admit, I might have palmed her tit on the way past. I'm a guy..Sue me. It made her freak out though and I reluctantly rolled over and helped her up.

I got to ride with her in the ambulance to the hospital. Hell, If I was secretly hoping that she would have an epiphany and fall into my arms, I was going to be disappointed. She tried her best to pretend I wasn't there, even gave me a dirty look when her Dad shook my hand. I wasn't complaining. The way I drove, I was sure to get pulled at some point and being in with the Chief of police couldn't hurt, right?

I was just about scratching my head thinking how I could exploit my heroics to get Bella to see me as someone she might want to date, when the universe stepped in and helped me out. I nearly fucking laughed when Charlie said her truck was going to be out of action for some time. So, of course, I volunteered to be her chauffeur. She pulled a real sour face. God she must absolutely hate me. Still, I wasn't going to let something minor like that stop me, so I more or less fucking insisted. Luckily, Charlie mustn't have wanted to do the school run, so he was all for it.

I was like a kid at Christmas! I would get to be alone with her twice a day, for weeks, it would be like a water torture, I would drip, drip, drip until I either broke her down or drove her fucking insane.

So that was it, game on. I carefully chose some classical music, just to throw her off, she was shocked that a dick like me might be even remotely refined. Then, an amazing thing happened. She laughed and damned if it wasn't the best thing I had ever heard, a glimpse of how we could be together. Course, I had to go and fuck it up by being an ass, then I topped it off by eating her apple. Hell, the look she gave me, but it was done. In the car that night, she looked so sad it made me feel a total shit. I almost dropped to my knees and begged her to forgive me, almost. Then it dawned on me that she wasn't speaking to me...Over a fucking apple. I dropped her off and drove home like a bat out of hell. I was used to her slapping me down; hell, I enjoyed seeing her all steamed up. It brought her to life, animated her, how her eyes flashed, the way her blushes colored her cheeks and, sometimes, and these were the best times, she would swear at me, and fuck if that didn't turn me on.

I pulled in at home in a foul mood, scarfed down some dinner and stalked off to my room, pacing back and forth, I was getting pissed now. I made up my mind, I needed to see her.

In the street outside her house, I sat in the car, debating what to do. Then I saw the light flick on upstairs, I took a gamble on it being her room, and climbed that fucking rickety tree.

Shocked was not a big enough word to describe the look on her face when she saw me. Still, she did open the window for me. I took my time looking at her stuff and she got all worked up about it. I had fantasized many times about making it into her bed, so I indulged myself by spreading out on it, enjoying the scent of her that lingered on her pillow and comforter. She was acting all pissed off and crossing her arms. No way did I miss how it pushed her tits all up under her chin. Yeah, I was drifting off to that dirty place again. I looked up at her face, and was pleased to see she was watching me. Then she licked her lips.

_Bingo!_ So, not wanting to miss an opportunity when it presented itself, I grasped her hand, loving the soft and warmth of it and I laid some of my cards on the table. I even impressing her by admitting I had actually read a book and formed an opinion about it. I was pleased with the headway I had made, so I got up to leave. I stretched out my back and, by the way she looked at me, like I was something to eat, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would be mine.

Of course, old habits are hard to break and I had an image to keep up in public, so of course there were a few more ass-ish occurrences, including one incident of butt pinching. Surprising even me, she actually made a joke about that one. The drip drip drip method was working. Bella was definitely softening up.

She had even agreed to watch me play football. Just the thought of her sitting on the bleachers while I was out on the field felt good. Some of the other guys had girlfriends who would occasionally come and watch them, but no one had ever waited for me. Well, no one besides that skank, Stanley. She was always hanging around, trying to get back in my pants. Unfortunately for her, she was going to be disappointed.

Then, the next day, Bella pranked me. Shit, I couldn't believe it. Bella Swan pranked ME. She was so happy, her face was radiant, so pleased that she had caught me out. We both laughed and had some fun banter going on. Our relationship was definitely shifting, changing into something special. God, I fucking loved that girl. I thought the car ride today might be a good time to do some more bonding, so we had a little pop quiz and she was in a good mood, smiling and laughing. I put some extra effort in to reigning in the ass today, and things were better between us.

On the football field, I had what you might call a difference of opinion with coach Clapp. I told him he didn't know his ass from his elbow and he benched me. From where I was sitting, I could see that Bella was getting shit from Stanley. She was all huddled up, holding her arms tightly round her waist like it was armor to deflect the bitchiness. She looked like she was trying to shrink right inside her sweatshirt.

I've never raised a hand to a woman but, for Stanley upsetting my girl I would make an exception. Fuck me, did I say my girl? Shit, she is my girl. Well she will be. I didn't smack Stanley though. Instead, I hit her where it hurt, right in her ego.

After finding her leaning up against the gym wall, I reached out and gently stroked Bella's cheek, the way a lover would, the way I will again, and she responded. She leaned her face towards my hand and her eyes went all glassy. For a second, I was lost in the moment with her. Although it suddenly didn't matter to me all that much, I saw Stanley from the corner of my eye, sulking, with her tail between her legs. Mess with my girl, huh!

Then to totally make my millennium, Bella admitted that she had never had a proper kiss. Shit, I nearly climbed over the console and assaulted her mouth right there and then. I was planning on kissing her in the car when I dropped her off, but I was distracted when I saw they had visitors. She smiled when she mentioned this Jacob dude. Who the fuck was he? I didn't the thought of some other guy making her smile like that, so I decided there and then I was going to climb that fucking tree again tonight and stake my claim.

**A/N Sooo, Eddie has always had a bit of a thing for Blue Butt Bella, who knew! I know this was only a quick chapter and I don't want to short change any of you guys, so Chapter 5 will be up in a day or two. Not wanting to influence your decision to read it either way, but Eddie might make an appearance in his boxers...just sayin.**

**Hope you are all enjoying the story, but I noticed I've almost got more people following than have left me a comment, so come on guys, I don't bite (unless you ask me nicely!) please leave me a message, even if it's only hi, it makes my day. (Yes, I really am that needy. LOL)**

**See ya soon**

**Claire x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention! I do not own Twilight or the original characters, no copy rite infringement is intended, I do this for fun and for free.**

**A/N Hi guys, long time no see! Hehehe, here's chapter 5 already. I felt a bit like I was cheating you guys with the last one being so short. My chapters are like busses, you wait around a whole week for one, then two come along together.**

**Special thanks go out to the lovely Keye Cullen for pre reading and my wonderful Beta Rita01TX. Without their help I would sound too "Tally ho!" for Forks Washington.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Oh, Lordy! Edward Cullen had just climbed my tree and kissed me! I lay in my bed, with the comforter pulled high under my chin rerunning the scene in my head and dissecting my feelings. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

_Hmm. _I wasn't so sure and, the more I thought about it, the more confused I was. I had never entertained any romantic thoughts about him. Lustful, maybe, but still. Sure, he was much better looking than any one guy had a right to be; all tall, muscular and chiseled. Possibly distantly related to some classical Greek god. Edward "Eros" Cullen. But, he was also the ass who spent most of his time rubbing me the wrong way.

He said he wanted me and he thought I was beautiful. Yeah right, 'cause I'm all about the good looks. Why would he say that to me? Unless he was setting me up for some soul crushing rejection. Was he an ass enough to do that? Yes. No. Maybe..._Urgh!_ I don't know.

It was good, though, once we got past the head butting thing. We just sort of melted together. I wondered if he would do it again. Probably not, I shouldn't let myself get too wrapped up in it. Most likely, it was just about him wanting to be my first kiss. An ego thing. Or maybe it was something to hold over me for the rest of my days.

He looked like he enjoyed it, though. Perhaps he'd want to do it again, _Oh God!_ What if he wanted more? Could I really trust Edward Prince of Asses not to rip my heart out and trample all over it? I had a pretty good idea that he had slept with Jessica; maybe Lauren, and a couple of the other girls, and yet they clearly irritated him now. He had no qualms in treating them with complete indifference.

Could I risk that sort of rejection? On the other hand, if he really wanted me like he said, maybe I should give him a chance. _Oh come on Bella! You have blown this out of all proportion. It was just a kiss, nothing more. Accept that you would never truly know what was going on in in the mind of that impulsive, tree climbing maniac. _

I sighed and squeezed my eyes together, stubbornly trying to force sleep to claim me. Tomorrow was Saturday and I had a date with Angela, Alice and a shit load of crepe paper. I changed my train of thought and ran through a list of the things I needed to pick up to make my costume, eventually drifting into a restless sleep.

The alarm buzzed me awake at 7a.m. I jumped the shower and dressed quickly in blue jeans and a plain long sleeved pink t-shirt. Charlie was already in the kitchen, flipping though the contents of his fishing box, a six pack of beer sitting on the table. He had decided at the last minute to go fishing today, too. I wasn't complaining; it would give me the opportunity to make my costume before he came back tonight.

"You all set?" I asked him.

He held up the cans and shook them at me.

"Got the necessities Bells!" He grinned, his mustache jerking with the movement.

I nodded as I filled a bowl with cereal and clicked on the coffee maker.

"Want a coffee?" I looked over my shoulder at him, my eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Nah, I'm good to go."

He closed the lid on the box and stood.

"Port Angeles huh?"

"Yeah, Angela should be here soon. Then we'll pick Alice up on the way."

I grabbed a mouthful of cereal and plucked a mug from the mug stand.

"Have fun."

He was standing now, gathering his stuff and slipping into a thick jacket.

"You too."

He gave me a nod, and then trudged out of the door. As soon as the coffee was ready, I poured some into the mug and stirred in the milk.

Angela arrived a little later, bubbling with excitement, virtually bouncing on the spot. She was grinning like a mad woman as her glasses slid to the end of her nose. Her enthusiasm was infectious and soon I was clinging to her arm, bouncing right along with her. I grabbed my coat and we set off to pick up Alice.

The trip to Alice's was nerve wracking. I had managed to suppress the memories of last night but, now, as we moved closer and closer to where Edward would be, I was feeling a growing sense of dread that had me quietly chewing my lip and picking at my nails. I should have known Angela would pick up on it. She frowned as she steered the car.

"Bella? Is something bothering you? Is it because Alice is coming?"

Truth was, I had always liked Alice. She was fun to be around, although, since she had started dating Jasper, she didn't spend that much time with us any more.

"Um, no. It's nothing like that, Ang.."

I twisted my hands in my lap, wrestling with whether to tell her about Edward "I can climb like Spiderman, kiss me crazy" Cullen.

"Hmm. Well, whatever it is, you can always talk to me. Okay."

She was right. Angela was a really loyal friend and I felt guilty for having a secret so, before I could change my mind, and before his sister joined us, I blurted it all out.

"Edward climbed into my bedroom and kissed me last night!"

There. It was out now. Angela slammed on the breaks, catapulting me into my seat belt. I was grateful it was early and we were the only ones on the road. She twisted in the seat and gaped at me. _Really!_ Mouth open, eyes bugging out...The works.

"Edward Cullen?"

I grimaced. Judging from her reaction, she hadn't seen that one coming.

"You know any others?"

She shook her head and her face readjusted itself.

"But, he's...I mean...You don't even...Bella! he's such an ass!"

"Prince of Asses," I reminded her, she nodded. "But, I've gotta say, he's a great kisser."

She was back doing the bug eye thing; this time with her mouth closed.

"How did this happen?" She put a mock serious face on, "Is it because you hit your head last week."

I giggled.

"No. Its nothing to do with a brain injury. We've just been getting on better lately and I happened to mention I hadn't had a real kiss." I blushed, admitting my absolute undesirability to my best friend. "And, that night he climbed up my tree and said he wanted to kiss me."

"Oh, my God! He climbed your tree? Why not use the door?"

I smiled, remembering how I had asked him the same question.

"Well, he had done it before so I guess he knew he could do it again."

I realized too late that I was admitting to him making a habit of scaling the tree. I could only hope that she didn't pick up on it. Yeah, fat chance.

"He's done it before? What is he, some kind of stalker?"

She was giving me an "I think you need to see a psychiatrist" face.

"Well, the first time was after he ate my apple and I wasn't speaking to him, I guess it made him mad."

I realized that my diatribe wasn't doing anything to make his behavior look less irrational.

"Look, I don't know. He said that he thought I was beautiful and he wanted me and it was really nice. But I don't know. He might have thought about it since. Maybe he's regretting it." I was babbling really quickly, "I am dreading him being there when we get to Alice's and telling me it was a joke or something." I looked at Angela with pleading eyes.

"Well, if he is, that's his loss." I knew I liked her for a reason, "But, he said you were beautiful and guy's don't just go around climbing trees for the hell of it. Well, not grown up ones anyway."

I giggled, remembering him in his Buzz Lightyear pose. She paused for a second, then winked at me. "He is really good looking. You go girl, bagging a hottie." She held a palm up for me to high five her, I slapped it.

"Look. Just don't say anything to Alice. It might all be a bit too weird for her."

Ang did that zipper across the mouth thing, and put the car in gear.

The Cullen's home was on the outskirts of Forks; a large modern looking building with lots of glass and wood, surrounded by large ancient trees. The closer we got to it, the more my gut was twisting, I half expected Edward to run out to greet our car, shaking his head and wringing his hands. But, all was quiet. It was a wonder I hadn't chewed clean through my bottom lip, the way I was worrying it.

You want me to go to the door?" Angela asked, a look of concern evident on her face. I sighed.

"No. It's probably better I go face the music."

With heavy heart and feet, I crossed to the door, and rung the bell. A moment later, Alice answered. Her brightness was in stark contrast to the worry that was weighing me down.

"Bella!" she squealed, embracing me. "Come in for a moment, I need to get my coat."

I reluctantly took a step into the hallway. The entrance was large, with pale walls and stripped wood floor. I hadn't been inside the house before and I glanced around nervously, checking in case he might have been lurking around. My eyes landed on a baby grand piano sitting on a platform in the corner, next to the staircase.

"Wow, Alice! Do you play?"

She had scuttled off in search of a coat, but she popped her head back to look at me.

"Me? Play?" She snorted. "No way. Its Ed's. Well I suppose it's Mom's really, but Ed plays it most."

"Really?"

He'd told me he had lessons when he was a child, but I kind of figured it would be like most childhood instruments; something he had been forced to play, but never touched as he grew up.

"Yeah, it's funny. He's always tinkered on it but, lately, he has played it a lot. I think he is composing something."

Wow! Edward composing? That was surprising. I cleared my throat.

"Is he out?"

She gave me a strange smile and I frowned.

"No, Bella. It's Saturday. He usually sleeps in."

_Phew!_ The coward in me sighed with relief that I wouldn't have to see him.

"Cool. Hey while were there, don't let me forget to find a textile store. I need some material for my costume."

"Sure, no problem, I need some fabrics too. You're lucky; I've got to make _three_ costumes."

"Why three?" I was frowning again. Alice laughed.

"Well, you didn't think Jasper and Ed could sew their own outfits, did you?"

"Um, well no...I guess not."

I had forgotten Edward would be at the party. I was so busy thinking about how awkward that could be when I heard footsteps on the stairs. My eyes swung upwards and there he was.

Edward was halfway down the staircase, his hair a chaotic bronze birds nest on his head. He was rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand and yawning. Oh, and he was only wearing low slung boxer shorts. Edward in just his underwear was the eighth wonder of the world!

I gawked as I drank it all in, memorizing every detail for later, when I was alone. He was lean and muscular; not too bulky, just perfectly balanced for his frame. There was a smattering of golden hair across his firm pecs. My eyes slid down over his well-defined abs, pausing at that damned trail of hair again, this time disappearing into his shorts. I realized I was ogling and shook myself out of it. He hadn't seen me. He carried on down down the stairs, the muscles in his taught thighs flexing as he moved.

Alice bobbed back into the hallway and, when she spotted him, she wrinkled her nose, as if he smelled bad.

"Eww! Put some clothes on will ya!" She waved her hands in the direction of his glorious chest. "Its like living with a nudist!"

"Bet you wouldn't say that if it was Jasper," He smirked, reaching down and grabbing his crotch.

A wicked grin formed on Alice's face."I would if he was standing half naked in front of Bella."

"Bella!?"

He spun on his heels, looking in the direction Alice had been facing. I braced myself for the rejection that was surely coming my way. His eyebrows were almost hitting his hairline, but then his features softened and he grinned at me.

"Morning Bella."

Well, that was clearly better than the "we need to talk" that I had been expecting.

"Um...Hi, Edward."

He scratched his chest and my eyes lingered a little longer than was polite. A slow crooked grin spread across his face. The bastard was shameless, proud even, that I was gawking at him.

"Alice,we better get going, Ang will be worried." I did an over the shoulder gesture with my thumb.

Alice breezed past, clutching her coat. When she went through the door, Edward scooted over to me.

"Hey Bella,"

I flicked my head up to meet his green eyes. Here we go; the rejection. I steeled myself, but it didn't come. Instead, he bent down and trapped my lips with his, I could feel the warmth radiating from his chest. Had I been more rational, I would definitely have reached out and stroked him. As it was, the kiss was quick and sweet, and I gasped with surprise. He smirked, pleased he had caught me off guard.

"I Um...I need to go. Umm.. Angela," I babbled incoherently at him.

He nodded. I reluctantly turned away from the chest of many delights. He waited until I was almost through the door before calling to me.

"Hey, do I have a date with your tree again tonight?"

I looked back at him, more that a little conflicted. Half pleased...Half shocked, I took a deep breath and just dumbly nodded. He beamed.

Back in the car, Alice was busy fussing with her seat belt. Angela looked at me closely.

"Everything okay?" I knew what she was driving at.

"Yeah, I think it is."

She smiled and I knew that would be the last thing she would say about it while Alice was there.

Port Angeles was busy and I was glad we had gone early. We spent the morning flitting around the shops, picking up rubber bats, scary posters, and of course, the obligatory crepe paper.

Angela said she had already decided on her outfit for the party, but she was happy to trail behind Alice and me while we collected arms full of material and some face paints. Alice was tight lipped about her costume and, from the stuff she had picked up, I had absolutely no idea what she had planed.

We loaded the car with our purchases then went to get some lunch. After much debating, we finally agreed on pizza. Settling into a table, Angela trotted off to the ladies room.

"So," Alice began, not even looking up from the menu, "You and Edward huh?"

I swallowed hard, desperately racking my brains for something that would buy me some "how the hell do I wriggle out of this one" time.

"Sorry."

She rolled her eyes.

"Edward. And. You." She said, punctuating each word, clearly deciding that I was somewhat mentally challenged.

"Um..."

I didn't know what to say. I desperately gripped the edge of the table until my knuckles turned white.

"Come on. I know my little brother and there's definitely something going on." Alice grinned.

I felt sick. I had one friend who knew and wasn't overly pleased and one who looked delighted, but didn't know. Only I could get myself into these awkward situations. Luckily, I spotted Angela coming back from the rest room.

"Hey Ang!" I called out, too loudly, effectively silencing Alice.

Angela frowned, confused by why I was yelling and waving at her across the room. Being such a pushover and bearing in mind I didn't even know what was happening between myself and Edward, I made the decision that I would not go to the toilet without Angela in case Alice ambushed me.

We got back to Forks late in the afternoon. Alice was dropped off first and I was a relieved there was no sign of Edward. Then it was my turn. I struggled inside with my bag of material and some of the crepe paper, my mission to make orange and black paper chains, and some black spiders.

I waved good-bye to Angela. I had told her about Edward kissing me this morning, carefully editing out the semi naked bit. She was diplomatic as ever, telling me, as long as it was what I wanted, it was okay by her. God, I loved having her as a friend. The house was empty since Charlie wouldn't be back until much later, so I laid out the material and set to work.

The hours passed quickly, and by the time I had finished, it was already growing dark. I heated up some soup, and sat down to eat. I was startled by a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone. I glanced through the spyhole and saw Edward standing there, stiffly shuffling from foot to foot. My stomach flip flopped. A wicked thought popped into my head. I composed myself, plastering a blank look on my face as I opened the door.

"Edward, what do you want?"

I kept my tone clipped and the smile melted away from his face.

"Erm. I thought we had a date."

His voice trailed off, and he looked down at his feet, the tips of his ears turning dark pink. It was adorable!

"You and the tree had a date!" I snarked, trying to sound stern, "Not the front door."

I buckled over then, unable to keep my face straight any longer. He realized I was joking with him, and snorted.

"Shit! Don't do that to me!"

We both laughed as I motioned for him to follow me.

The soup had cooled a little, so I ate it quickly. At one point, he leaned against me and stole a spoonful, making a loud slurping noise.

"So why no tree tonight?"

I licked the last of the soup from the bowl of the spoon.

"Well, I knew the downstairs light was on, but the cruiser was gone, so I figured either you had a burglar, or you were home alone."

"Hmm. Well deduced Miss Marple."

He raised his eyebrows, and I sniggered.

"Miss Marple? Fuck! Poirot maybe!"

He twirled an imaginary mustache between his fingers.

We spent time chatting, discovering, reminiscing, laughing and learning. Nothing special; just getting to know each other better. It was strange. Edward didn't seem to be half as assish as I had thought he was. In fact, he was kind of sweet and funny. We were laughing hard when Charlie came home. He looked between me and Edward and breathed in deeply.

"Hey, kids."

He sounded guarded; no doubt wondering what Edward Cullen was doing in his kitchen with his only daughter, but also aware that said daughter would not have been in the kitchen if Edward hadn't been so brave last week.

"Mr Swan"

Edward stood up and offered his hand again.

Charlie hesitated, then shook it.

"Hey, Dad. Good day?"

He nodded, lifting up the bundle of fish he had caught. I took them from him, wrapped them in aluminum foil and stacked them in the freezer.

"I'll be taking a bath, Bells. Okay."

I nodded, but got the distinct impression he would have liked to have added, 'so make sure Edward is gone when I come down.' He trudged up the stairs, pausing at the bottom to give me one last glance. I was displeased to realize that Edward had taken the hint.

"Hey, it's getting late. I'd better be going."

He stood up, flicking his head towards the door.

"Um okay."

_Oh so no kissing, then._ I tried not to let my disappointment show.

He smirked, and grasped my hand. It felt small against his much larger one.

Edward led me to the front step, then wrapped his arms tightly round my waist and pulled me hard up against his chest. For a moment, I basked in the warmth that radiated through his shirt, and let my eyes slip closed. He curled one of his long fingers under my chin, and tilted my face up.

I looked up in time to see him bringing his face to mine; his eyes half closed, his lips slightly parted. I resisted the urge to alter my position, remembering the head butting. Instead, I let him be in control and he kissed me tenderly, his lips moving over mine. I hummed as I let my emotions wash over me. His hands were moving, caressing my back, moving down to cup my ass. I let mine slide upwards, gently skimming over his torso with my palms. I couldn't help remembering the image of his bare chest. He was awakening desire in me as I traced the contours of his body. He felt amazing; all firm underneath the soft warmth. He squeezed my butt gently then released me. All too soon for my liking.

"I really need to go Bella," He whispered softly.

I nodded, feeling a little bit peeved I couldn't just stand there and kiss him all night.

I watched him walk away and, as he reached the car, he turned back to me.

"Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow, maybe see a movie, or something?"

He twirled his car key between his fingers...nervous, maybe.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. What time?"

I was suddenly grateful for my lack of any real social life. The last thing I would have wanted was to have had to turn him down.

"Erm...Pick you up at two, okay."

I smiled and nodded.

He looked pleased with himself as I waved him off and returned to the house, unable to wipe the big grin off my face.

**A/N So, they're going on a date huh! Should be fun. **

**Well, yesterdays sad and desperate plea for reviews produced a couple more than last chapter, but I am sure there are more of you out there, lurking on the fringes, just dying to let me know what you think...don't be too shy to say hi...go on I double dare you.**

**Take care guys.**

**Claire X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight or the original characters. This story is for fun and no copy rite infringement is intended.**

**Special thanks to the lovely Keye Cullen for pre reading for me, and the gorgeous and talented Rita01TX for Betaing. Without their help I would be far too "croquet on the lawn" for the Olympic Peninsula.**

**A/N. Hello again everyone.**

**First of all, I have to apologize for not sticking to my promise of weekly updates. (Special thanks to Midnight Cougar and Rita for the gentle reminders.) But this week has been a steaming pile of Reindeer poop! First my Christmas tree gave up the will to live and committed suicide, taking some ornaments with it. Then my 5 year old had a stomach bug and, to cap it all, my 10 year old (not wanting to be outdone by his brother) broke his elbow, so four days back and to the hospital for x-rays, scans and finally and operation, all conspired to kind of put a crimp in my plan. **

**This chapter is date night. (Woo Hoo!)It fits very well with chapter 7, so by way of an apology, I will do my best to post that chapter too in the next couple of days. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

I had a date with Edward Cullen! Me! If you had told me this a week ago, I would probably have snorted ungraciously in your face. But now, having had a chance to get to know him a little better, and nothing at all to do with seeing him in his underwear, of course, I was actually feeling giddy and excited.

In the morning, I put the finishing touches to my wicked witch costume. I already had a hat and a broomstick. Well, I was going to use the one that Charlie usually put out on the porch as a prop. But I had sewed myself a flowing black gown and cape. I wasn't as good a seamstress that I could make one with full sleeves, so I would have to wear a long sleeved black top under it. I had, however, made some big buckles out of thick card and tinfoil to fasten on the front of my shoes. Also, I had been thrilled to find some black and white striped tights in one of the stores, just like the Wicked Witch of the West wore. Finally, I had picked up a pair of green gloves with glittery false nails stuck on the tips to go with the green face paint I was planning to smear all over my face.

All in all, I was pretty pleased with the result and took a moment to appreciate my work before storing it away in the closet.

My next problem was what to wear for my date with Edward. _God!_ just thinking about it gave me a flutter in my stomach. I went through my entire wardrobe which, tragically, didn't take long at all. I finally made a bold decision, deciding to wear the one dress I owned. It was a teal blue wrap around with a deep V at the front and a tie at the hip. It cut off just at my knee, and I felt it made the best of my meager curves.

Then, realizing that I couldn't get away with wearing trainers with this outfit, I had to get on my hands and knees to search through the disorganized mess that was the bottom of my closet to look for of my only pair of high heeled shoes. I found one fairly quickly and was prematurely congratulating myself when I realized finding its twin was not going to be so easy. I eventually found the offending article under my bed. I frowned, not even wanting to think how it got there. Since the last time I remembered wearing them was New Years Eve.

I had showered earlier and let my hair dry naturally. I tugged the comb through it now, pulling it into a high ponytail and secured it with a band. I looked in the full length mirror, smoothing down the fabric as I checked the overall effect from several angles. It was our first date and, while I might have been setting the bar a little high for any future dates, I really wanted to make a good impression with him.

When I finally decided there was nothing else I could do that would make me appear particularly ravishing, I carefully negotiated the stairs. Charlie was pottering about in the kitchen. He looked at me with confusion, taking in the dress.

"Going out somewhere?"

"Um, yeah. The movies, I think."

I couldn't lie to Charlie, so I was really hoping he wouldn't ask who I was going with.

"You going with Ang?"

He wasn't the Chief of Police for no good reason. The man knew how to ask questions.

"Um no. Edward asked me last night."

_Wait for it, wait for it_. I braced myself for "the discussion" where he would warn me about boys.

"Well, okay have fun."

His tone was flat and his mustache twitched. I understood it must be hard for him, after all these years of just him and me, to think that his little girl was growing up. We don't have, what you might call, a particularly demonstrative relationship, so I just nodded.

We sat together in the kitchen making small talk. He asked about my plans for the party. I listened while he told me about the fishing trip until, eventually, the door bell rang. I composed myself, not wanting to look too eager. As I stood, Charlie reached out and grasped my wrist. I looked at him, confused.

"Look. Just be careful...okay,"

He sighed, knowing full well I wouldn't like what he was going to say.

"And...and take some pepper spray."

I rolled my eyes. This was Charlie in Overprotective Dad mode. I sighed and nodded. It was easier than arguing with him about it.

The door rang again. I couldn't help peeking at him through the spyhole. Edward stood shuffling his feet on the porch, wearing black trousers and a short black suede jacket. My heart melted a little when I realized how nervous he looked. He bit his lip as he dragged his hand through his chaotic hair and glanced around. I took a deep breath and flung the door open. For a second, he just stared at me. Then his eyes slid down my body, taking in the dress and the shoes. I squirmed a little under this close scrutiny.

"Wow, Bella! You look...Just wow!"

Well, that was a better reaction than I could have imagined. I smiled at him shyly. His glorious face spread into a wide grin and he snaked an arm around my waist, pecking me lightly on the cheek.

I popped back into the kitchen and called out a goodbye to Charlie. Picking up my purse, I rolled my eyes slightly when I realized from the weight that he had snuck the pepper spray in there. Honestly, Edward had already saved my life. Would he really attack me on a date? I don't know why, but an image of me pinned down and helpless underneath Edward, completely at his mercy, shot into my head and damned if it didn't turn me on. _What is wrong with me?_ I blushed and Edward gave me a puzzled look when I met him back in the hall. I shook my head and he shrugged.

He led us out to his car, impressing me by opening the car door. He stood there, waiting for me to get in,_ Grrr!_ Maybe the skirt and heels combo wasn't such a good choice, after all. For a moment, I stood there working out which way would be the best to actually get in the car and face the windshield without showing him next week's washing. In the end, I decided to make this a two-pronged attack. First I pressed my knees tightly together and sort of flopped my butt into the seat. Then I swiveled forward and swung my ankles in. This action, combined with the wrap around style of the dress, caused the skirt to ride up, revealing rather more of my thighs than I would have liked. As I struggled to cover myself, I caught a glimpse of Edward with his mouth slightly open, transfixed. I smirked as I remembered how he had caught me ogling him yesterday. He swallowed hard. Then, shutting my door, he virtually ran round the car to get in the other side.

"So, your choice...a movie, the Marine Life Center, or an art gallery?"

_Hmm_, I was impressed. He had obviously put some thought into this. They were all tempting, in one way or other, but somehow the thought of being in the dark with Edward was winning out.

"Movie, please."

He hummed and nodded. Then he started the car and we were soon whizzing our way to Port Angeles.

"I have to say, Belly, you look amazing in that dress."

_Yeah right. Me amazing._ I shifted uncomfortably on the leather seat. He saw my incredulous look and frowned.

"I mean it. I don't think I've ever seen your legs before You should get them out more often."

"You don't have to butter me up, Cullen." I snorted.

He shot me a dirty look.

"For Christ's sake! learn to take a compliment, would you?"

I gasped and shifted away from him slightly, shocked that he had yelled at me. He sighed and, after flicking the turn signal, pulled the car onto a siding and stopped. He twisted to look at me squarely and, taking hold of one of my hands, brushed his thumb gently across my knuckles.

"Look, I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you."

His voice was softer. His other hand was in his hair again, tugging hard. Over the years, I had noticed he did this more when he was nervous. I looked down and shuffled my feet. He leaned across and gently tilted my chin so I was looking at him.

"Bella, I meant it when I said you were beautiful. And that dress..." He waggled a finger in my direction, "is going to drive me fucking crazy."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being admired," I smirked, "I'm more used to you teasing me."

He sighed.

"I had to have some way of getting your attention, Bella. You just wouldn't have noticed me otherwise."

That admission shocked me to the core. Was he actually telling me that he had deliberately been an ass to me as a way of making me aware of him? That it had been an act all along? _Wow!_ If that was the case, then I was actually a little pissed off with him. He had made my life miserable all this time, just so I would know he was there! _What an idiot! _

I glanced at him. He was still holding my hand, looking sheepish. Of course, I would have noticed him. Physical beauty like his commanded attention. Then it hit me. I suddenly realized that it didn't matter, I preferred the newer, sweeter Edward so much more than Edward the ass and, if this revelation meant that the ass would be relegated, then that could only be a good thing.

"Look, Edward. Winding me up to get my attention makes you a monumental ass."

He looked down at our joined hands and gently released me. He was clearly expecting me to demand he take me home. I sighed.

"But that's not the Edward I agreed to come on a date with. So, as long as this is the real you, can we just start over, please?"

His eyes shot up to meet mine, the relief in them was clear to see.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I've just watched you for so long and I didn't know how to make you see me."

He was babbling, panicking, and it made me smile. I pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. He relaxed against my hand and nodded.

By the time we arrived in Port Angeles, the mood had lifted. All the way there we had talked about when we were younger, reminding each other of little things we each had forgotten. It was perfect. We had so much in common, so much history between us. Although it felt like we had known each other all our lives, the discovery of who we were now and what had brought us here made it feel brand new.

Edward parked the Volvo and I struggled to get out of the car without exposing my ass. I had managed to swing my ankles out and was squeezing my legs together whilst trying to keep the wrap from falling open, wondering how on earth I could get upright, when Edward appeared before me. In a gallant gesture, he held a hand out to help me up. I smiled and accepted it graciously. Then I realized he was looking at my legs again, his tongue snaking across his bottom lip. _Damn!_ the look in his eyes was almost feral...I liked it.

We walked hand in hand to the movie theater. I risked a few shy glances up at him and he was smiling that signature crooked grin. My stomach flip flopped when he caught my eye and he broke into a full on smile.

In the theater, we had a choice between waiting an hour and a half for an all action flick, watching a cartoon aimed at 4 year olds, or some European Cinema offering in French, with subtitles, starting in 5 minutes. Edward screwed up his face and deferred the decision to me. If this week had taught me anything, it was not to judge a book by its cover, so I suggested the French film might be interesting. He shrugged, but clearly wasn't that impressed from the way he curled his lip.

He paid for the tickets and I bought our popcorn and drinks. We found the right screen and shuffled in. The room smelled of stale popcorn and floor cleaner. Edward made straight for the back row and, after taking off his jacket, flopped down in a seat that faced the aisle, which allowed him to spread his impossibly long legs. It was probably a bad sign that no one else had joined us. Edward grabbed a fistful of popcorn before offering the tub to me. I took it and set it on my lap.

The room momentarily darkened and I shivered slightly as I realized that it was just going to be the two of us there. Involuntarily, my mind started conjuring up images of semi-naked Edward. It made me fidget and I crossed my legs, squeezing my thighs together for some discrete relief.

The screen brightened as the opening shots of a young girl cycling along a country lane flashed on the screen, accompanied by some cheesy accordion music. Edward groaned, and not in a sexy way, slinking lower in his seat. Sadly, I was going to be proven wrong this time. The film didn't seem to be developing any plot. Random people kept popping onto the screen to play out some small vignette. Then the scene would shift to some other indiscriminate place.

Edward reached over for more popcorn and his hand accidentally brushed against my thigh. I gasped, staring wide eyed at him and he caught on to it. Swallowing thickly, he stilled his hand. Then slowly, agonizingly slowly, he moved again, brushing up my leg, all the while keeping eye contact with me. I ditched the bucket on the next chair and uncrossed my legs. His fingertips curved in to my inner thigh as he had started to push up against the silky material of my skirt. Higher still he moved. _Hmm. _The feel of his warm hand, moving on me, firmly yet so slowly, was such sweet torture. My breathing quickened and Edward mumbled.

"So beautiful...like silk."

I was hyper aware in the semi darkness that no one else was there to see us. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, concentrating on the feel of his flesh on mine. It felt as though my whole body was vibrating. The feelings he was evincing in me were intense. He continued languidly trailing his hand along my bare thigh, leaving a searing heat in its wake. I was on fire. I bit down on my lip, stifling my moans. Edward shifted then, twisting around in his seat to face me. The lust in his eyes was plain to see as he leaned across the armrest, and brought his lips to mine. It stirred my desire to new heights. Desperately trying to find some relief, I started rocking my hips in the seat. I reached out for him, pulling his chest in towards me, I wanted...no, I _needed_ to feel more of him pressed against me.

One hand was wrapped around his neck, the other was in his hair. He moaned against my lips when I made a fist and pulled hard. Our kissing was passionate and desperate, tongues pressing against each other, our breathing ragged. Edward was more or less kneeling up now. His one hand was at the edge of my panties, while the other was moving up across my waist, sliding easily inside my dress, seeking out my breasts.

"Oh, Bella." he moaned.

My hand released his neck and slid down his body towards the waistband of his pants. He shifted back, allowing me better access, hissing when my fingers brushed along his hardened cock. I whimpered, imagining what it might look like and what it might feel like in my hand.

"Fuck yes."

He pressed back against my hand, his cursing only increasing my desire. I managed to open his pants and I slid my hand inside, _Oh my God! _Hot velvet over steel...that's what it felt like to me, and it was much bigger that I had imagined. My eyes rolled back as I slowly began to stroke him.

I had never been so worked up and needy in my life. Edward toyed with the lace at the edge of my panties before he pushed his long fingers underneath the now soaking cotton and ran them along my lips. I gasped at the sensation. His other hand was rolling my hardened nipple through the fabric of my bra.

"Ungh yes Edward." I groaned as I began to rub my palm faster along his length.

He slowly sank one finger inside me. I shuffled in the chair, opening my legs wider to him. A second finger joined the first as he pumped them into me over and over. His thumb moved then, pressing circles against my highly sensitized nerves. I rubbed him firmer, faster and he started to jerk his hips, pushing himself harder against my hand. I felt the deliciously warm tightening beginning to build between my legs. We were both moaning into each others mouths, moving furiously against each other. Suddenly, he twisted his fingers inside me as he pinched my nipple and I crashed over the edge. Crying his name into his mouth. I tightened my grip on him, and he growled as I felt him pulsing under my hand.

For a while we just sat there gasping as we stared at each other. I freaked out for a second, thinking Edward might turn into the ass again. But all I could see in his eyes was tenderness, his mouth curving into a lazy smile.

"Fuck, Bella. That was...Wow!"

I blushed. I had just had the best sexual experience of my life, but then self-doubt crept in. What if I was making a big mistake? What if Edward was just going to kick me to the curb now, like I suspect he had with other girls? My eyes were drawn to the screen. A pink balloon was floating across the screen, accompanied by some morbid flute music. I didn't even realize I was crying until Edward leaned over and gently brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

His voice was soft; his eyes searching my face. He took my hands in his, rubbing circles with his thumbs. My eyes dropped to where we were connected.

"Um, its just that I...I've never done anything like that before,"

I looked up at him then, frightened that he might reject me now, or worse, make some monumentally assish comment. But he didn't. He smiled gently and pulled me in tight to his chest.

"Oh, Bella. Please don't make this into a bad thing."

He kissed the top of my head.

"I was worried you might not want to see me again."

My voice trailed off. I chewed my lip, nervous about making my confession to him. He snorted.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away from me now..."

He pushed me away just far enough to look me in the eyes.

"All this has done is make me want more."

I watched his expression and, as far as I could tell, he was being sincere.

I giggled then, as he struggled to adjust his pants.

"But I do think I need to go to the rest room to clean up."

"Um, me too."

I realized as I tried to move, just how wet I was and I panicked at the thought of a stain on the back of my dress. We stood up carefully, fiddling with our clothing, and made our way to the toilets to take care of the evidence.

"Tell you something."

I looked at him, he was grinning; a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"That was the best fucking film I've ever seen."

He laughed while I blushed furiously.

In the ladies room, I locked the door, then pressed myself against the cold cubicle wall, trying to gain some perspective. I had just done...what? I didn't even know what to call it. "Not sex," maybe, with Edward "I piss you off to get your attention, fingers of fulfillment" Cullen. My lips were red and swollen from kissing and my panties were sticking to me. I didn't want to spend the rest of the day uncomfortable, so I peeled them off and snuck them into my purse. I cleaned myself up and then, and in another first for me, I left the bathroom commando. _Oh God! Would he know? _

He was leaning up against the wall in the corridor, his arms crossed over his chest. As I walked towards him, he gave me a cocky smirk, holding his hand out for mine. I smiled back shyly and accepted it.

" You ready to eat yet?"

_Hmm_, I hadn't thought about food, but actually, yes, now he mentioned it. I was hungry, really hungry. Non sex must do that to you.

"Um, yeah, actually. Yeah, I could eat." I giggled.

He laughed.

"Come on, I know just the place."

He pulled me towards the exit and I followed willingly. Outside the sky was darkening, and I was wishing I had brought a coat. I shivered against the change of temperature, and my teeth chattered. Edward paused and frowned. Then before I could stop him, he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I snuggled into it, enjoying the warmth left from his body and the scent of his aftershave mixed with the stronger scent of the suede. I couldn't help myself; I pushed the collar closer to my nose and inhaled deeply. He burst out laughing then and shook his head.

We strolled hand in hand back to the car, Edward talking animatedly about things he loved, like music, films and the joys of growing up with Alice. Me, I just laughed, grateful that there was no breeze tonight. A Marilyn Monroe moment would not have been welcome, bearing in mind my lack of modesty.

Back at the car I had the same problem of getting in to the seat without exposing myself. Not that I thought Edward would have minded an impromptu peep show. Practice clearly makes perfect, because, this time I managed it in a much more fluid motion. Edward started the car and pulled away. I was expecting us to drive into the center of Port Angeles, but he surprised me by turning the car back toward Forks. Seeing my puzzled expression, he grinned.

"I thought I'd take you somewhere special."

"Oh, where?"

But he didn't answer. He just tapped the side of his nose with one of his oh so talented fingers. I wasn't going to get anything out of him so, instead, I allowed my face to rest against the car window and enjoyed the scenery as it whipped past us.

It didn't register with me where he was taking me until he indicated and pulled into his driveway. He had taken me to his home. My eyes widened.

"Why are we here?"

There was panic in my tone. He sniggered.

"Told you it was somewhere special. Come on, we're expected."

_Oh no! I've got to do a meet the parents!_ My heart sank. I already knew his father, Carlisle Cullen. He was a man I couldn't look in the eye on a good day. Now, I would have to meet him and his no doubt lovely wife, all without the benefit of my underwear. I called on the Goddess of Clumsy Females to allow me to get through this ordeal without falling on my bare ass.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I hissed as he helped me from the car.

"You would only have panicked. Anyway, it won't be that bad, I promise. Alice has gone out with Jasper, so it's only Mom and Dad."

I gave him a dirty look. He chuckled.

"Remember, I've met your Dad."

I snorted.

"Yeah, but you'd just saved my life." _And you were in full possession of your undergarments._ "He was bound to go easy on you. Wait! Carlisle is a doctor! Do you think he'll know what we've been doing."

Edward snorted out loud.

"I doubt it. He didn't notice when I snuck out to climb your tree."

I realized then I was still wearing his jacket. Reluctantly, and after taking a final sniff of it, I handed it back.

Edward unlocked the door and we stepped in.

"Hey, we're back!" He yelled.

I cringed.

Esme Cullen appeared in the hallway, a vision of loveliness, her heart shaped face framed by her cascading caramel colored hair. She wore an ankle length emerald green silk dress. It was beautifully cut, with a low cowl neck that emphasized her curves. She closed the distance between us, smiling warmly.

"Bella! I feel like I've known you for years. It's so good to finally meet you properly."

She hugged me tightly, apparently not worried about creasing her dress.

"Hi, Mrs Cullen. That dress is gorgeous."

I waved my hand in her direction.

She smiled again.

"Thank you. Carlisle and I have to leave soon. He has a medical function tonight."

She skimmed her hand over the front of the fluid fabric.

"We don't usually dress so formally for dinner at home."

I giggled. She seemed like a genuinely warm person and I was beginning to feel a little less awkward.

"Edward." She said, her eyes flicked across to his.

He was standing behind me with his hands thrust deep into his pockets, he nodded to her.

"I've made Spaghetti Bolognese. It's on the stove."

Just then, Doctor Cullen appeared. He snaked his arm around Esme's waist and kissed her neck. She, in turn half closed her eyes and rubbed his arm. It was such an intimate and loving gesture that I was suddenly hyper aware of being sans panties. I crossed my ankles discretely...I hoped.

"Hey, Bella. Good to see you outside the ER."

I blushed. He was just as handsome as ever, looking all James Bond-like in his crisp tuxedo.

"Hi, Doctor Cullen."

He grinned.

"Call me Carlisle, please. So, what did you guys get up to?"

_Oh my god! I was right...he knows_. I felt a second wave of heat stain my face, I must be beet red. Edward stepped in and saved me.

"We went to see a movie."

I was just heaving an internal sigh of relief, when he added.

"It was a very... interesting experience. European cinema. Bella's choice. She is giving me quite an education."

_Please, Earth! just swallow me up now_. I glared over my shoulder at Edward and he smirked at me. I don't know how much deeper my complexion could get but surely, since most of my body's blood supply had now flooded to my face, I was at serious risk of loosing a toe. Lucky for me there was a doctor on hand.

"Your mother and I watched a lot of European films before you were born Edward."

Edward coughed, disguising a snigger.

"Oh yes," Esme added, "We should check it out, It might be fun."

"Yeah, it was definitely fun."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. He was clearly doing it on purpose.

"Well, Carlisle. We'd better get going." She turned back to me, "Bella, it was really nice to meet you. Come again soon."

I opened my mouth to answer, but Edward beat me to it.

"Oh, she will, I'll see to it personally,"

I had no words. Edward had promised to make me cum again in front of his parents.

I had officially died and gone to innuendo hell... with no panties on!

**A/N Oh No, Poor Bella...will Edward discover her little secret? Don't worry, I won't keep you hanging for long.**

**If you are still reading and enjoying, please take a second to leave me your thoughts. It really does make my day.**

**See y'all next time**

**Claire x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its original characters. This story is written for F.U.N. and giggles and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Special thanks, as always, go to the awesome Keye Cullen for pre reading and the spectacular and funny Rita01TX for editing for me. These are the two girlies who regularly stroke my ego the right way and make me sound much less British than I otherwise would.**

**A/N Hello again to my lovely readers. I felt bad about not updating last week, so I have double updated this week. (Anyone would think it was almost Christmas. Snort!) This chapter continues date night...will Eddie twig about Bella's pantie fail?**

After Carlisle and Esme left, we were alone once again. Edward and I sat at the breakfast bar in his large white kitchen where he served up the spaghetti. As I suspected it would be, it was absolutely delicious.

I excused myself to use the bathroom and, on my way back to the kitchen, I passed the piano in the hall. I ran my index finger lightly along the smooth white keys. Not hard enough to make any sound; I just wanted to feel the silky coolness of the ivory. The sound of a throat clearing behind me made me spin on my heels.

"Amusing yourself?"

Edward was leaning up against the banister with his arms folded across his chest. His legs were crossed at the ankle. One eyebrow was raised in amusement and I could tell he was trying not to smirk.

"I was just looking."

He smiled widely.

"No, you were touching, actually."_ Busted!_"Do you play?"

"Only Chopsticks," I confessed shyly. Then I remembered Alice's words.

"Edward, will you play for me?"

He shrugged and pushed himself away from the staircase. Settling onto the piano bench, he patted the seat for me to sit next to him. He stretched out his fingers before laying them gently on the keys. I glanced from his fingers to his face. He looked serene, composed, as he prepared himself to play.

Edward Cullen playing the piano was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. His fingers moved quickly, flexing and flying across the keys. As the playing became more intense, he leaned into the instrument, his thighs flexing as he worked the pedals. I had no idea what the name of the piece was, or even which composer but, to my untrained ear, it was a magnificent cacophony. After a while, he hit the final long note. I almost clapped, but he suddenly started again, this time a softer melody. The music waxed and waned and it was beautiful. He swayed from side to side as he played it out, occasionally glancing in my direction with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Edward was a surprisingly complex person. On the surface, he was an ass and there were times when he was silly and juvenile, but there were also times when he was controlled and serious; times when he dazzled me, and times when he was loving and gentle. I was definitely being sucked in by him.

The music had finished now and, for a moment, he stilled his fingers on the keys.

"Wow, Edward. That was beautiful."

He turned and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it. I composed it for you."

My eyes widened.

"Well not the first piece. That was Rachmaninoff."

"Edward!"

My hand flew to my mouth. No one had ever done something so special for me before.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, it was beautiful."

Tears sprang to my eyes. He grinned and swiped his thumb under my eye.

"You're beautiful, Bella."

The tone of his voice was so truthful that my heart suddenly swelled in my chest. I couldn't help it; I threw myself at him, catching him in a hug so big we almost toppled off the stool. He steadied me, chuckling, and I kissed him like he was water in the desert and I couldn't get my fill.

By then, it was getting late. Edward rose and offered his hand.

"I'd better get you back to Charlie."

I nodded and he passed his jacket to me again. I slipped my hand into his as we walked out to his car and he held the door for me once more.

"Edward," I looked across to him, his face illuminated in the darkness by the eerie green glow from the car's console. "Thank you so much for today, and for the music."

"Thank you, too."

He picked up my hand and squeezed it, driving the rest of the way one handed.

We pulled up at the driveway and saw by his parked cruiser that Charlie was home. A warm yellow glow poured from the downstairs windows. Edward walked me to the porch. I shivered, pulling the sweet smelling suede closer to keep out the chill. He stopped on the step and wrapped me in a tight embrace. I ran my hands up his back and into his hair. His hands moved down from my waist to settle on my hips. He kissed me slow and sweet, our lips moving together, tongues meeting and caressing. His hand moved lower, stroking my butt until his hand suddenly froze. He broke from my mouth, glancing down in disbelief at his hand, then back to my face.

"Bella! Are you not wearing any..."

I burst out laughing and shook my head slowly, biting my lip. Truth was, after a while, I had forgotten that I had taken them off. He rolled his eyes up to the heavens.

"Shit! When did you…?"

"In the movie theater. They were a little... erm... uncomfortable," I giggled.

"Fuuuck," he groaned.

His eyes went wide.

"So, all the time in the car?"

I nodded. He groaned again.

"And at the piano?"

"Yep."

Then he laughed out loud. I frowned.

"And when you met my Mom?"

"Erm, yeah. I don't feel so comfortable with that one."

I cringed a little, shuffling my feet.

"I'll bet. Shit. I can't believe I didn't realize. You are going to drive me nuts."

"Yeah, well just promise you won't tell anyone."

"Are you kidding?"

My eyes widened in panic, immediately thinking that he meant to tell the whole world.

"I don't want anyone to know my girl is that sexy. Shit, Bella. I don't need any other guys sniffing around you. Some of them are like dogs."

_Oh, wow! Edward thinks I'm sexy and he called me his girl!_It made me feel all warm and tingly. We shared another small kiss, his hand snaking under my skirt to squeeze my bare ass. I wriggled away from his grip and fished around in my bag for my keys.

"I'll see you in the morning, with or without panties."

I chuckled as I handed his jacket back to him.

"Yeah, definitely with. Goodnight, Edward."

He walked back to the car and waved as he drove away.

I let myself into the house and shouted a quick hello to Charlie as I scampered up the stairs to find some clean underwear, cringing at the thought of a "commando" conversation with my Dad.

As I left the house the next morning, Edward was waiting for me. I smiled to myself, realizing that meant he was probably eager to see me again. I skipped down the path and into the passenger seat.

"Morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

Edward was beaming as he greeted me. I smiled and leaned across to kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning. Hmm, I did actually. How 'bout you?"

He nodded as he pulled the car from the curb. I peeked across at him as he drove, studying his profile. He truly had a beautiful face. His jaw was strong and well-defined, his nose straight, and his green eyes were framed by long dark lashes and thick, expressive eyebrows. I had known him for so long, but never really looked at him. I smiled, remembering how, up until a week ago, I had avoided any kind of contact with him. But, now I was seeing him in a whole new light and finding that I couldn't get enough of him.

School passed without incident. There were a few raised eyebrows when Edward kissed me in the parking lot and a few more when he held my hand between classes. I got the distinct impression he was marking his territory like some big old dog peeing up against a tree. I bumped into Alice in the canteen at lunchtime.

"Well. You and Edward, huh? I was right."

She gave me an "I told you so" look. I couldn't help but smile at her; she was such an enthusiastic little pixie.

"Yep, Alice. You definitely saw that one before I did."

She gave me a quick hug before waltzing off to find Jasper.

By Wednesday, we were old news. We were still carpooling and, by now, we had talked so much that conversation flowed easily between us. I had to admit it was good…really good. Edward constantly surprised me with his interests and experiences. I had never laughed as much in my life. He still assed it up in front of his friends, but none of it was directed to me and, although I would be happy to say "hasta la vista" to the ass, I kind of understood that he did it to be accepted.

When he dropped me off that night, he ran his ringers through his chaotic mop of hair.

"I've got football again tomorrow night."

He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed I think, and I took pity on him.

"No worries. I'll be there."

He brightened immediately.

"I'll bring a sweatshirt."

He leaned across to kiss me on the cheek. Then he hesitated for a moment.

"What?"

A devious look spread over his features. He was up to something and it made me feel a little uneasy.

"Oh, nothing. I just had an idea."

I looked at him, but he shook his head with a wide smile on his face. Hmm, I wasn't sure I liked mysterious Edward much more than Edward the ass.

I closed the door behind me. Charlie would be home soon, so I buzzed around in the kitchen, peeling potatoes and washing lettuce. I fished some steaks out of the refrigerator and imagined I was hitting Tyler Crowley's van while I tenderized it. Actually, that was a bit mean of me. I did miss the independence that my truck gave me but, if his beast of a vehicle hadn't wrecked my ride, I would never have had to catch a ride with Edward. Then he wouldn't have climbed my tree and we wouldn't have been at the cinema watching some crappy foreign film and having mind bowing "non sex."

I smiled at the thought of how my life had changed in just a few days. Talk about 180 degree turnaround.

The steaks were on the grill when Charlie arrived. It had started to rain and his hair was plastered to his head in almost stiff looking peaks. Drops of water dripped from them onto his face. He shook off his jacket and spread it over the back of one of the wooden kitchen chairs to dry out.

"Hey, Bells. Something smells good."

He reached past me for the blue hand towel swinging from a hook by the sink and rubbed it roughly over his head.

"Hmm! Steak, potatoes and salad, I see."

I pulled out the grill pan to check on the steaks.

"Maybe another 10 minutes."

He nodded thoughtfully as he tugged off his heavy boots, laying them beside the door for the morning.

"Hey, I meant to ask. How was the film?"

_Shit!_ I could already feel myself blushing. Quickly, I turned to check the boiling potatoes. I lifted the lid and a waft of hot steam hit me in the face. _Genius!_The perfect excuse for why my face was all flushed.

"Um, it was a bit weird. There wasn't much choice, so we ended up seeing a French film with subtitles."

I glanced across at him. Charlie was a fairly simple guy. The thought of watching a film in another language and having to read at the same time would be as foreign to him as the dialogue. He was looking back at me as if I had just told him I had gone on a day trip to Mars.

"Oh. That's...different."

His eyebrows were knitted together like one big mustache on his forehead.

"Hmm, don't know if I would go again."

He snorted in a "that's my girl" kind of way.

"Anyway, how was your day?" I asked in a quick change of subject to get me off the whole "non sex, non panties" aspect of my date.

"Hmm, there was a break in over at old Doc Gerandy's place. He was in and the guy beat him up pretty bad."

My eyes widened. Forks was such a quiet town that anything more than a raccoon raiding a garbage can was big news.

"Wow, but he's such a nice old man."

"Yeah, he's going to be in hospital for a while…4 broken ribs and a busted up hip."

I shivered. Why would anyone do something so awful to such a nice, gentle old guy?

The steaks were ready and I flipped them onto two plates and drained the potatoes. I set them down at the table and brought out the bowl of salad from the refrigerator. Charlie mumbled appreciatively as he wolfed down the meal.

After washing up and clearing the kitchen, I made more small talk with Charlie before trotting up to the comfort of my bedroom. I was actually quite tired. Fully clothed, I flopped on the bed, allowing my eyes to drift closed for a moment. That dreamy, heavy feeling was rolling over me when I was jolted awake by a sharp _rap, rap, rap. _Startled, I flew upright, my head whipping around to find the source. There he was in the damned tree…AGAIN. Only difference was, this time, he was banging on the window with a length of broken branch.

I shook my head at him, rolling my eyes to the ceiling.

"Let me in!" he was mouthing, flicking his head towards the window.

My body was still half asleep and I reluctantly forced myself into an upright position while I tugged at the window latch.

"Hurry up. It's pouring down," he hissed.

The window finally conceded and I was able to shuffle it open. He pulled himself in through the gap.

"That window needs some fucking oil," he pointed behind him with his thumb. "I'll bring some next time."

"So, you're not going to stop using the tree, then?" I giggled.

He brightened.

"Nah, I like to make an entrance. Besides, that tree is my bitch now."

I looked him up and down. He was wearing blue jeans, the bottom inch or so soaking wet, and there were green stains from the tree moss along the shins. He let the small backpack he was carrying over his shoulder drop to the floor with a soft thud. His black, hip-length twill jacket was wringing wet across the shoulders. I helped him shrug out of it and laid it over the small radiator, hoping it would dry a little before he had to leave. Under the jacket, he was wearing a tight fitting blue V neck T -shirt. My eyes lingered there, taking in the golden hair exposed at his throat. He flicked off the baseball cap he had been wearing and scrubbed his fingers through his unruly hair until it was all standing on end like he had been electrocuted. I realized then that I had no idea why he was here.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

His sheepish eyes met mine.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I've brought you something."

He started unzipping the black backpack and fumbled around in it. I chewed at my lip, baffled by what could be so important that he would risk breaking his neck in a wet, slippery tree for it.

"Here."

He held out a thick wad of dark jersey fabric to me. I frowned as I reached out to take it from him, unfolding it until I could see that it was a sweatshirt…a big sweatshirt; one of Edward's sweatshirts.

"I don't get it."

I was truly confused.

"Turn it around," he smirked.

I flicked the garment over and understood immediately when I saw the name Cullen embroidered across the back in red and white silk.

"Thought it might send a message to Stanley tomorrow. Stop her giving you shit."

"Like I'm your property?"

I raised an eyebrow. A look of doubt flickered across his chiseled face. Clearly it hadn't occurred to him that I might not like to be branded by him.

"Erm, it was just a thought. You don't have to wear it."

I laughed at him then. Truth was, I secretly quite liked the thought of him wanting the world to know I was his, even if it was a bit Neanderthal. _Caveman Cullen_.

"You want everyone to know I belong to you?"

He shrugged then nodded.

"You're my girl," he said, matter-of-factly. I grinned widely…his girl. I liked it.

Edward sat down on the edge of the bed holding his hands out to me. I took them both in mine, lacing our fingers together, and closed the gap to settle between his spread knees. He hummed contentedly as he pressed his cheek against my abdomen. Then, in one sure motion, he swept his nose across my stomach and up towards my breast.

"Hmm, Bella."

His eyes were half closed and a lazy grin formed on his face.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

I smiled. Whatever I was doing to him was probably no more that he was doing to me. I released one of his hands and wound my fingers into his hair. It was getting long and floppy now and, because of the cap, he hadn't used any gel tonight. I let myself enjoy its softness as it flowed between my fingers. I scratched his scalp gently with my nails and he tilted his head into my hand.

"So good," he mumbled softly.

His free hand was on my hip and he let it drift lower, caressing my thigh in slow, steady circles. He swallowed hard and I watched his Adams apple bob. It brought my attention back to the V at the front of his T -shirt. Sweeping my hand over the back of his head, I traced around to the front of his neck with my index finger. Inhaling deeply through my nose as I bit my bottom lip, my finger flowed along the edge of his shirt, dipping into the V and stroking at the soft, sparse hair I discovered there.

"Oh, fuck this," he grumbled, releasing my hand.

He threw his hands over his head and, without breaking eye contact with me, pulled the shirt forwards over his head, casting it to the floor. Shit! Edward's naked chest is in my bedroom. I felt like a child in a candy store. I knew I shouldn't touch, but it all just looked so good; I wanted it all. He grinned at me, knowing that I had zoned out in awe.

"I believe you were here, Miss Swan."

He placed my hand back on his chest, just over his heart. I flexed my fingers slightly, softly stroking him, and watched as his chest rose and fell beneath my hand. I realized then that my breathing had increased in pace, too. Tentatively, my other hand moved to his flesh and I stilled. Just the feel of  
his body beneath my fingers, soft warm skin pulled taught over firm muscle, was almost too much. My eyes roamed his body while the heat was building within me.

Edward gently placed his hands on my hips. While he looked deep into my eyes, he slid his flattened palms upwards, moving over my waist and higher. He pushed my shirt up as he glided over my ribs and I quivered at the feel of his hands on my bare skin. Sliding the material still further up my body, he paused at the side of my lace covered breasts. My shirt was now pushed as high as it would go without removing it. I closed my eyes and rolled my head back. My hands roamed over his chest, around his shoulders, and along his firm biceps. I could feel myself becoming more and more aroused.

"So beautiful," he murmured, looking at my breasts.

His hands moved inwards until he was cupping them in his hands, brushing his thumbs across my lace covered nipples. They reacted to his touch and I whimpered.

"Oh, Edward."

"Bella," he answered, his breathing ragged.

He used one of his fingers to pull down the cup of my bra and leaned in to take me in his mouth. He laved his tongue over the puckered skin and I felt the resulting tingle deep down between my legs.

Needing to be closer, I pressed against him, straddling his hips on the bed. He pushed up against me and the buttons of his fly rubbed against me right where I needed him. Even through my jeans, they gave me the friction I had been craving. I needed to remember, when I was more coherent, to write a thank you letter to Levis.

Edward held me tight against his chest as he reclined back against the bed. I smashed my lips into his and we kissed frantically, our tongues caressing back and forth as we ground our hips against each other.

Then it happened…footsteps on the stairs and the distinct sound of Charlie coughing. We froze. My eyes were wide with panic at the thought of him opening my bedroom door and finding us like this. As much as Edward had saved my life, I was still Charlie's little girl and I knew he could make it back to the kitchen for his gun quicker than Edward could get down that blessed tree.

"Fuuuck," Edward whispered, gently pushing me to the side while he fumbled around pulling his T -shirt back on. "Bella! Come on," he hissed, seeing that I looked like a rabbit frozen by headlights.

It spurred me into action. I tugged my top back down and quickly clicked the radio on hoping that, if Charlie had heard anything, he would think it was the music. There was no time to fiddle with the window so, in a flash of brilliance, I motioned for Edward to get in my closet. He sniggered but squeezed himself in anyway. I was just getting into position, relaxing on the bed with a book, when I spied his jacket and cap on the radiator. I sprang across the room and flung them under the bed just as Charlie knocked at the door.

"Hey, Dad," I called out, hoping I sounded less flustered and more innocent than I felt.

The door swung open and Charlie scanned the room.

"Hey, Bells. I'm making coffee. You want some?"

"Um, yeah. Sounds good, Dad."

It didn't really, but anything to get him downstairs so I could get Edward out of the closet; no pun intended.

Charlie was just closing the door when his beady police eye spotted something and he stepped back into the room. I held my breath as he reached over to the chair and picked up Edward's sweatshirt. He read the name on it and looked at me.

"Cullen...as in Edward Cullen?"

I nodded, dreading what might come next. He nodded slowly, a serious look on his face.

"He loaned it me so I wouldn't be cold when I have to watch football practice," I half lied, unable to look him in the eye.

"Hmm." He didn't sound convinced. "Just keep the pepper spray handy, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

I rolled my eyes and he shuffled out the door. I listened for his footsteps on the stairs before flinging the closet door open.

Edward was red and flustered when I pulled him out from between the hangers.

"I think I'd better get out of here before Inspector Clouseau gets back."

He was smirking, so I mock punched him on the arm.

"Hey, that's my Dad you're talking about!"

He grinned even wider as he slapped on his cap. He retrieved his jacket and backpack before pulling at the window catch. He slipped out, wobbling a little until he found his footing.

"See you tomorrow, Babe," he whispered loudly before feeling his way back along the branch.

I blew him a kiss and, as I watched him run to the car, I felt myself start to relax. Tomorrow was another day; the day I would be wearing his sweatshirt. Me! I was his girl. Edward "take me to the edge and push me over, I composed this for you, sneak me in your closet" Cullen.

I couldn't have wiped the smile off my face with a scouring pad.

**A/N. Oh, no! Charlie the cockblocker! More football practice to come, but first, I think I****might treat you to a little Eddie perspective...**

**See ya soon.**

** Love Claire xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As you already know, I do not own Twilight or the original characters, I just like to borrow (and I always return them in perfect condition.)**

**Special thanks as always to Keye Cullen for pre reading and Rita 01TX for her mad editing skills, she rocks my chapters and makes them fit for purpose. **

**A/N Hi again, here's the next chappy, and it is an EPOV recap. It is just a quick one, so I might just try and squeeze another one in before Christmas day. (You know I don't like to short change you guys!)**

**Either way I wanted to take this opportunity to wish you all Happy Holidays . (Or Merry Christmas, if you are on the same side of the pond as me.)**

Chapter 8

EPOV

Bella Swan is my girl.

Mine.

I climbed that fucking tree and I kissed her in her bedroom…on her bed.

It wasn't perfect. Shit, she thought I was pranking her at first and almost busted my nose, wriggling around and head butting me. But it felt right.

She was cute as hell; all shy and flustered. But when it happened, she responded to me and it took my breath away. Nothing like any other kisses I've had, where it was all about getting laid, this was sweet and unhurried. It didn't matter that it wasn't going to go any further. I felt sure that Bella was still a virgin, so it didn't seem right to force her into anything too soon. All that mattered was that it was me and her, finding our way together.

When I got up next morning, she was there. Bella Swan was in my hallway, waiting for Alice, and I didn't even see her, at first. Fuck if I wasn't just in my boxers and I just had to go and grab my junk like an idiot. But when I did realize she was there, the look on her face was priceless. Her eyes were like saucers, checking me out. I have no shame where Bella is concerned, and I know I look good naked, so I just let her get her fill. I managed to kiss her again and made a date to climb that tree again. It was going to be a good weekend after all.

She agreed to come out with me so I planned to take her into Port Angeles. My jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw her. She wore heels and a dress; not just any dress, a silky blue number that fastened on the hip. Jesus, she looked hot.

It took everything I had to keep my hands from pulling that bow and unwrapping her right there on the porch. I had to remind myself that Charlie was probably in the kitchen polishing his gun. Then, when I tried to compliment her, she went all weird on me and, before I could stop myself, I was blurting out that I had deliberately been an ass to get her attention. Good one, Cullen. Proving you were an ass by admitting you pretended to be one.

Fuck, I thought she was going to tell me to take her home, but she amazed me by saying she liked the real me. I turned on the Cullen charm full force in the car and we were in a good place again by the time we got to the theater.

I thought I was being a gentleman by letting her pick the film, but damned if she didn't go for some French crap with subtitles. I mean, who wants to go to the movies to read? I tried not to make my disgust too obvious. On the plus side, everyone else had the same idea, so it was just her and me…alone. We had a pretty hot make-out session and fuck me if she wasn't turned on and very responsive, too. So, I just let things take their mutually satisfying course.

I purposefully hadn't told her about Mom's invitation for diner. I didn't want her getting all worked up about it, so I just took her to straight my house. It was Alice's fault anyway. I'd mentioned to her that we had arranged a date and she had blabbed it to Dad. Of course, he told Mom. I'd never brought a girl home before; never even talked about bringing a girl around, because the kind of girls I had been with weren't the type you wanted to introduce to the parental units. I think Dad might have been worrying that I was gay. So, before I knew it, Mom was making her specialty dish and fussing like I was the second coming or something.

Bella was a little freaked out, but she got through it. I even caught her touching my pride and joy; the 1930's Steinway model M baby grand piano in the hall. I was glad, really. It gave me the chance to play for her without coming off as a pretentious dick. I had composed a piece for her and had been wondering how to get to play it without it sounding cheesy. "Come, let me play this piece for you. It's titled Bella!" Urgh! So, I warmed up with one of my favorite pieces, then launched straight into it. When I told her it was written for her, she seemed to be genuinely moved, if the way she kissed me was anything to go by.

I took her home and she surprised me again when I realized she had ditched her underwear in the movie theater. Fuck! To think that all that time in the car, meeting my parents, eating, all with no panties on, I hadn't even noticed. I must be slipping. Hell, that girl may be an innocent, but she was going to drive me fucking insane.

I was looking forward to school on Monday. She was my girl and, if I had anything to do with it, by lunchtime, the whole world would know. I made a big point of kissing her in front of a bus load of other students and held her hand as much as possible. She didn't seem to mind, only rolling her eyes a bit here and there; nothing too major, so I didn't let it stop me.

Falling out of my old assish ways with Bella had been easier than I thought it might have been. Instead, I just directed it at other people; Mike Newton, mainly. Bella and I were getting on better and better. Then, on Wednesday night, when she promised to bring a sweatshirt to watch me play football, I had a flash of brilliance. I'd give her a sweatshirt with my name all over the fucking back of it. If anyone had any doubts about whose girl she was before, it would be crystal clear then.

Maybe there is something seriously wrong with me, but the thought of my name all over her turned me on. So I decided I was going up the tree again to present it to her. Christ! Between the tree climbing and wanting to brand her with my name, I was turning into a psychiatrist's dream patient.

I waited until after dinner before slipping out since I wasn't in the mood for explaining to my folks where I was going. It had been bad enough Saturday night. I didn't want to get Mom worked up into a frenzy. In her mind, she would probably already have had us married off and popping out kids, if she knew I was sneaking out to meet Bella. Fuck! Did I just say kids with Bella? Shit! No! Well, maybe. Fuck! What was this girl doing to me?

I got to Bella's around nine and it was teeming down rain. I wasn't looking forward to getting in that tree, knowing all that rain would make the moss extra slippery, but I liked a challenge. I was delighted to see her light already on and a little voice in the back of my head was half hoping she might just have gotten out of the shower. With that thought in my head, I scaled that bad boy.

One of the thinner branches snapped off as I was pulling on it, so I used it to bang on the window to get her attention. I couldn't see her at first and I was starting to think that maybe she wasn't there, when she suddenly popped up. She must have been lying on the bed and I felt a twinge of guilt in case I had woken her up. It was only a twinge, though; not enough to stop me demanding she let me in.

I gave her the sweatshirt and she called me out on being a possessive asshole. But she took it from me anyway. I would have to wait and see if she would actually wear it.

I watched her a while as she moved around her room. She wasn't wearing the dress and heels; she was back in her usual uniform of jeans and sneakers, but it didn't matter. She was fucking beautiful to me. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she flitted back and forth, tidying up. I couldn't get enough of her; the flawless skin and the way it colors up when she blushes, that wavy mahogany hair flowing over her back, how her whole face lights up when she smiles, and the faraway look in her eyes when we kiss. Damn, I'm one lucky bastard to have her.

I sat on her bed, but it felt too far away from her. I held out my hands and she came to me. We made out for a while and things were just getting good when Dirty Harry decided to come up and investigate. I had to hide in the fucking closet until he had gone. If I wasn't risking buckshot to my ass, it would have been funny. God, she had a lot of crap on the floor; odd shoes and purses, I think. I just hoped I didn't break anything while I was in there.

I stood as still as I could in the dark, willing my erection away. Otherwise, climbing down that tree was going to be extra awkward. Eventually, she got him to leave and I was able to get out and breathe normally.

I left her then, but I was already making plans to get her alone again sometime over the weekend.

**A/N Thank you all for reading. You know the drill, if you like it, please click the button and let me know, reviews from you guys are better than finding Rob in your stocking…well…maybe not quite that good…but you get the idea. (Hmmm, gift wrapped Rob! Now there's a thought.)**

**Take care of you and yours.**

**Claire **  
**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters. I do this for fun and not commercial gain, no copy rite infringement is intended.**

**A/N Special thanks as always go to Keye Cullen for pre reading and Rita01TX who is an awesome friend and editor lady. Without their help I would be far too "More tea Vicar?" for Forks**

**So, the last time we met, Eddie was left wondering if Bella would wear his branded sweatshirt. Lets find out shall we?**

**Chapter 9**

I squashed Edward's sweatshirt into my backpack before I left the house this morning. It put a smile on my face to think he wanted the world to know we were together. When he pulled up to get me, I slipped into the passenger seat and leaned across to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Bella."

Edward was grinning his lopsided smile.

"That was a close one last night. I thought Charlie might come back in with guns blazing."

"What? Like Yosemite Sam?"

I sniggered at the mental image of the little moustachioed cartoon character running around firing his guns in the air, looking a lot like a shorter, red haired version of Charlie.

"Hmm, something like that."

He squinted through the windshield.

"He sure spoiled the mood."

"Edward!"

I looked at him, aghast. He took in my shocked expression and laughed.

"What! Don't tell me you weren't getting into it, Miss Grind Those Hips."

He put extra emphasis on this new nickname for me and undulated around in his seat suggestively. Much as I hated to admit it, he was right. What the hell was he doing to me? Up until a week ago, I hadn't so much as kissed anyone. Now he was turning me into a hormonally driven bundle of horny energy.

We arrived at school and Edward parked in his usual spot.

"You haven't forgotten about football tonight, have you?"

I shook my head and waggled my backpack at him.

"Don't worry,"

I rolled my eyes to emphasize my sarcasm.

"I've got my I'm Cullen's Girl-Spot Me in the Crowd sweatshirt."

He smirked.

"Good. It should get Stanley to back the hell off."

Hmm, this might not have been the right time to ask, but it had been niggling at me a little.

"Edward."

He looked across to me, his forehead puckered as he took in my serious expression.

"Did you sleep with her?"

I avoided his eyes. He drew in a long breath and puffed it out.

"I don't want to lie to you, Bella."

I could feel his eyes on me, but I just couldn't look up.

"Yeah, I did. Just the once, and it wasn't like with you. We never dated, or anything. It was just sex."

"Oh."

I don't really know why that bothered me. It was obviously before we were an item and he is a healthy, red blooded, horny teenaged guy. Maybe it was the fact that he could be so casual about it, like it meant nothing.

"It was when we won the league. We had a party at Emmett's and there was a lot of smuggled in booze."

His hand was in his hair again.

"I was wasted and she was there. But I've never been there since, despite her offering it on a plate."

He tipped my chin up with his hand.

"Look. I'll be honest. I've slept with a few girls, but it's only ever been casual. I've never wanted a serious relationship with any of them. You're the one I want...it's always been you."

"That's why she hates me."

My voice trailed off. I was beginning to feel a little bit sorry for her. All this time, she was trying to snag him while he was chasing after me and I was slapping him down.

"Fuck. Don't think too much about it, please."

He grasped my hands between his, squeezing with a sense of desperation.

"Don't let it spoil things. What we have is special."

I sighed. He was right. No matter how much I dwelled on it, I couldn't change what had happened and I didn't want to give him up. I felt alive when he was with me. I just wondered if I would be enough to keep his attention; to keep him happy. I squashed that unpleasant thought back down into my subconscious where it came from.

"Okay. You're right. I just feel a bit sorry for her."

Edward snorted. I flicked my eyes up in disgust at his insensitivity.

"Don't worry. It's not me in particular she's after. Shit, she's been with half of the team. She's nasty to you 'cause she's a bitch, that's all."

I reluctantly nodded. It still didn't sit right with me, but I wasn't going to let this turn into a full blown fight. I changed the subject as I popped the car door open.

"How's Alice coming along with your costume?"

He looked a little confused at me running of at a tangent, but also maybe a little relieved to be out of the line of fire. He got out of the car and walked around to hold my hand as we walked toward the school building.

"Um, she's finished. I think you'll like it."

We were all being secretive about our outfits, but I suppose that was all part of the fun.

"What time do you need me to pick you up?"

Crap, I hadn't told him about Jacob coming with me. I had invited him before we were an item.

"Oh, erm, Edward."

He slowed his pace as I chewed on my lip.

"Do you remember that night you climbed the tree and kissed me?"

He smiled and nodded, still with confusion in his eyes.

"Well, do you remember we had visitors?"

"Yeah."

His tone darkened and his jaw flexed. I frowned.

"Well, Angela had said I should invite someone, so I asked Jacob to come."

"Bella!"

He threw his hands up in the air,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have mattered if I had? It was before we kissed, when I still hated you."

He snorted again.

"Look, Jacob is one of my best friends. He's like my big brother, nothing more."

"Nothing more, but he's taking you to the party."

He was shaking his head as he spoke and his hair was flipping around.

"Umm, yeah. He spoke to Charlie and offered to help us put up the decorations."

"Well, won't that be cozy."

The nasty tone he spat at me got my back up.

"Fine, Cullen."

I held my flat palm up to his face.

"I can put up with your ex's treating me like dirt, but I can't have a friend without you getting all jealous on me."

"Jealous?" he huffed.

"Jealous!" I challenged.

He paused and I watched him visibly deflating as he let a big breath go. He wrapped an arm gently around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being an ass again. If you tell me he's just a friend, I believe you."

I relaxed against him.

"Just make sure I'm the one you pick for the slow dances, okay?"

"Okay," I giggled.

"Edward, I...I wouldn't have invited him if I knew how things were going to turn out...with us, I mean."

I motioned between us with my finger.

"I know."

He bent to kiss me on the lips. So there it was; our first fight. Things were definitely getting serious between us.

After school, I hung around a while longer in English class, working on some homework. I realized last week that the guys took about 20 minutes to get on the field, and that was time I could be making better use of. Eventually, I gathered my books into my bag and, after first putting on my own sweatshirt, I pulled Edward's much larger branded one over the top. Double wrapping myself meant that I didn't need to wear my coat over the top. Flinging the backpack over my shoulder, I wandered out towards the playing field.

Much like last week, Jessica was already hovering around the gym doors waiting for the parade of testosterone to jog past. I sauntered over to the stands and took my seat. I had just settled when the doors burst open and the first of the guys barrelled out, laughing and shouting. Jessica immediately brightened, bouncing on the spot and calling out to them. Maybe Edward was right about her. She didn't seem to be focusing on any one player in particular.

I scanned across the players searching for Edward. When I spotted him, he was waving at me. I raised my hand back. He gave me a double-thumbs up, noticing I had on his sweatshirt.

I heard Jessica before I saw her, huffing loudly as she came and sat behind me. There was no way she could have missed the name on my back.

"Hey, Jess," I called out.

Edward and I were officially an item, so there was no reason for us to be nasty. Apparently, no one gave her that memo.

"Swan." Her snide tone surprised me.

"I didn't think I'd see you here again. I thought you preferred books to boys"

"Depends on the boy, Stanley."

I glanced over my shoulder to her. Two can play at that game.

"You might have him now, but you won't keep him."

God, how did she know my insecurities?

"Edward is too much of a free spirit. He's too wild to be tamed by a mouse like you."

I smiled to myself. Of course, she was thinking about Edward the Ass, who screwed her at a party. She didn't know the piano playing, book reading, door opening, sweet and funny guy that he was underneath.

"Well, when he dumps me, I'll be sure to let you know."

She completely missed the sarcasm and actually smiled. I really should have made it clearer for her.

"You never know; he might just get drunk enough to nail you again."

"You fucking bitch!" she spat at me.

"You started it."

Mumbling under her breath, she picked up her purse and moved to the other end of the stand. I smiled to myself, proud that I had stood up to her. I just hoped I was right about Edward and that he wouldn't eventually get tired of me.

I waited by the gym doors again for him. Jessica stood on the other side, arms folded, looking daggers at me. I pretended not to notice. Mike Newton was the first out. He nodded to me before sauntering over to Jessica. She wrapped her arm round his and they wandered off. Emmett was out next.

"Hey, Belly" he grinned, which made his dimples pop.

"Hey, Emmett."

"He'll be out in a sec."

I smiled

"I'm glad you guys finally got it together."

My eyebrows scooted up. He laughed.

"I was getting sick of seeing him mooning after you."

I knew I liked Emmett for a reason. He waved his goodbye and headed off to the car park.

A couple of the guys came out together, laughing about something that happened on the field. Then Edward emerged, hair still wet, his backpack slung over his shoulder. My heart swelled at the sight of him and I rushed over and wrapped him in a big hug. He grabbed me back with his one free arm.

"Glad to see me?" he chuckled.

"Hmm. I just needed a hug."

He frowned.

"She didn't give you shit again, did she?"

He sounded angry. I sighed.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. She's gone off with Mike."

"Newton?"

He looked surprised. I nodded.

"Wow, I thought he already had a girl."

"Maybe she'll be wearing his sweatshirt next week."

Edward laughed loudly and pulled me in tighter.

"My girl's a funny girl."

Then he kissed me and I forgot all about the Stanley bitchfest.

**A/N Soooo the party is fast approaching, should be interesting.**

**If you are still with me, please take a second to leave me a quick comment, hearing your thoughts really does make my day. It doesn't have to be long winded I reply to them all…. Go on…don't be too shy to say hi! (Elbow nudge.)**

**I don't think I will be able to slot another one in before we wave goodbye to this year, so I want to take this opportunity to wish you all the best for 2013.**

**Take care**  
**Claire x**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or it's original characters, but I guess you probably knew that by now. This is done just for fun, no copy rite infringement is intended.**

**A/N Thanks as always to Rita01TX for her wonderful editing skills, and Keye Cullen for pre reading. They make my scribble more readable and much less British sounding. MWAH.**

**Well, it's finally the day of the party *squee* we'll get to see what everyone's costumes look like. This was actually my favorite chapter in the whole story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Chapter 10**

Saturday morning finally rolled around, making it officially Halloween!

I busied myself gathering all of my costume and crepe paper creations together. My plan was to change later, after the party had been all set up. Jacob called earlier in the week and left a message with Charlie that he would come by and pick me up after lunch. He would take me to Angela's and hang around to help with any of the decorating.

Charlie left early this morning for his fishing weekend and a part of me hoped he wouldn't catch too many fish. As it was, the freezer was already groaning under the weight of foil wrapped fish.

Lunch was simple, a bit of bread and some soup, and I had just washed my dishes when my cell phone rang.

"Hey," I answered, drying my hands on the dishtowel.

"Hey, Bella!"

It was Edward and, for some reason, I immediately stood straighter and smoothed down my hair,

"Hi, you okay?"

"Just wondered what time your friend was coming over."

I checked the clock…it was 1pm.

"I think he's coming around about 2. Why?"

"Well, I figured Charlie will have already left."

"Yeah."

Where was he going with this?

"So, you're all alone?"

I giggled

"Yeah... so?"

Just then, the doorbell rang."

"Oh, hang on. Someone's at the door."

"Okay, I'll wait."

I hooked the phone under my chin while I walked over to the front door. I peeped through the spy hole and there was Edward, cell phone in hand, grinning back at me with his face pushed close to the lens.

"So, are you going to open the door, or just leave me out here?" he laughed.

I flung the door open and he caught me in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?"

I was pleased to see him, but a little confused.

"Well, the party doesn't start 'til eight and it just seemed too long to wait to see my girl."

He leaned down and kissed me ever so gently. My spine tingled all the way up to the back of my head and I had to give it to the boy; even his gentle kisses were lethal to my senses. I caught myself grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

He released me and I wobbled a bit before turning away to drop my phone onto the kitchen counter. While I poured water into the reservoir and clicked on the coffee maker, I noticed Edward eying the two garbage bags sitting on the floor in the hallway.

"One's my costume, the other is decorations," I explained.

He nodded.

"So, can I see it?"

"No!" I squealed. "Not 'til the party."

He grinned as he took his seat on one of the shabby kitchen chairs.

I poured two mugs of coffee and handed him one. He blew on it a couple of times before taking a sip. I stared with my mouth slightly open. Just the way he curled his lips was fascinating to me. Mentally shaking myself, I pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. He stretched his free hand out for me to take and that was how we sat, hand in hand, drinking our coffee and just chatting, until the doorbell rang.

Jacob was on time, for a change. He hugged me warmly when I opened the door and was smiling as I walked him into the kitchen. Edward was now standing beside the table with a smile on his face, but something was off. Usually his smile was sparkling, lighting up his whole face. This time, it didn't seem to reach his eyes. It was strained, maybe fake.

It dawned on me then that this hadn't been about seeing me…this had been about marking his territory with Jacob. The possessive bastard was still pissed about Jacob taking me to the party. I seethed inside. Jacob was looking at me all bemused, clearly waiting for me to do the introductions. I took a steadying breath through a clenched jaw.

"Jacob, this is Edward. Edward, this is my oldest friend, Jacob."

"Hey, Edward. Good to meet you."

Jacob held his hand out and Edward shook it stiffly.

"Yeah, good to meet you, too."

He moved across and slid his hand round my waist. Shit, he was like a dog peeing against a tree! Obviously, I was the tree.

"Bella's told me all about you."

Fortunately, Jacob seemed oblivious to Edward's passive aggressive display.

"Only the good stuff, I hope."

I extracted myself from Edward's clutches.

"Jake, would you mind putting those bags in the car for me?"

He beamed a warm smile at me.

"Sure, no worries."

He scooped up the plastic bags and disappeared out into the hallway.

"Edward Cullen," I hissed. "You are a shameless, jealous ass."

He shrugged. The bastard wasn't even going to deny it.

"I'll admit I don't mind this guy knowing you've got a boyfriend."

"You sure you don't want me to wear your sweatshirt?" I growled sourly, crossing my arms.

He glanced at my boobs. I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, don't be like that," he said, putting his arms around me. "You're my girl and I want everyone to know it."

Being in Edward's arms was like taking Novocaine; you kind of forgot where you were and why you were mad at him. Just then, Jacob came back. He smiled as he saw us pressed together and suddenly the "forget myself" drug wore off. I wriggled away from Edward's grasp.

"Edward was just leaving."

I gave him a glance with narrowed eyes. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. He was aiming for my lips, but I turned away and let him hit my cheek.

"Okay. I'll see you later at the party. Jacob."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Edward."

He stalked out of the kitchen. I watched him leave while I struggled to regain my composure. Jacob was beaming at me, his perfectly straight white teeth contrasting against his darker skin tone.

"You ready to go, Bells?"

His brightness quickly wore away my bitterness.

"Yeah, let's go unpack Halloween."

Angela answered the door clutching a string of spider silhouettes and a rubber wolf mask. Her dark hair was pulled back, but in total disarray, with strands hanging loose all over her head. Her glasses had slid to the end of her nose, but she had a beaming smile.

"Hey, so glad you're here."

She lowered her voice and leaned in conspiratorially.

"Sergeant Major Alice is here already and she's giving out the orders."

I giggled nervously. What was I letting myself in for? Alice was a force of nature and no one was safe when she got the bit between her teeth.

"Angela, you remember Jacob, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Yes, good to see you again. Come on through."

We followed her into the kitchen. Alice was up a stepladder in the living room, fixing streamers to the ceiling. She was holding a thumbtack between her lips, so she just waved to us.

Jacob had been carrying our bags, two of which held our costumes for tonight. Angela asked him to take the costumes upstairs. Once he was out of earshot, she turned to me.

"Why are you here with Jacob? I thought you were dating Edward?"

She was peering at me over the top of her glasses.

"Yeah, I am now, but I had already asked Jacob."

I remembered Edward's ridiculously possessive display and it spurred me on.

"Anyway, Jake is my oldest friend. I'm not going to ditch him just because Edward might be jealous."

"Okay. I just hope Edward is understanding."

"Edward will be fine."

I hoped.

I introduced Jacob to Alice and then unpacked my decorations. Alice immediately organized us all. Eventually, around six o'clock, we had finished and we stood back to admire the finished effect. Angela's home looked fabulous; streamers, props and posters everywhere. The refrigerator was stocked with buffet food ready to bring out later. Alice had made two huge bowls of fruit punch and there were various bottles of soda set out along the kitchen counter tops. We were understandably proud of our efforts and high fived ourselves.

"Well, guys," Alice announced, still clearly running the show. "Time to get changed."

Like the good troops that we were, we all scuttled off to different rooms to get ready. Angela needed help with her outfit, so I was in with her. My costume was fairly easy to put on, but I left off the gloves until the last moment.

My face was covered in the metallic green face paint, with just a hint of purple lipstick. Angela, on the other hand, had had the bright idea to be a mummy. She had put on white tights under a white bathing suit and I now had the unenviable task of bandage wrapping her all over.

"Shit. I don't think you'll be able to bend your arms," I giggled. The thought of her all stiff and unable to eat or dance at her own party tickled me.

"I'll be okay. You can wrap them a bit looser around the elbows, though. Just pin them tight on either side."

"What's Alice's costume?"

"No idea," she snorted, "Maybe she'll be a ghostly interior designer."

We both laughed.

A soft knock on the door disturbed us.

"Who is it?" Angela called out

"It's me…Jake. Erm...I wondered if Bella could...uh...help me with my make up."

We burst out laughing. Jacob was all guy; muscular and tall, usually armpit deep in some engine or other. The thought of him wearing make-up was just too funny. Angela was more or less done, just putting her mask on.

"Yeah, come in. It's okay," I called, pulling my witch's hat on, "And it's best to call it face paint, not make-up…sounds less girly."

"There may be face paint, but lipstick is still definitely lipstick!"

He entered, clutching a blood red lipstick and some tubes of paint. He looked fabulous as Count Dracula. Black dress pants, a white shirt with a red cummerbund made up his costume. His long black hair had been slicked back into a ponytail, fastened low at the nape of his neck. He wore a cross shaped medallion around his neck.

"Wow, Bella! You look great. Love the color green on you."

"Ha ha! Well, it is the traditional color of Forks," I joked. "You look really good. That look suits you."

He rolled his eyes. He was far too tall for me to reach his face properly, so I motioned for him to sit at Angela's dressing table.

Angela went off to see if Alice needed any help, leaving Jacob and me alone. I set to work, my tongue poking out a little as I concentrated. Jacob kept still while I swirled the white paint over his smooth features, his eyes watching me all the while. When I was satisfied with his base layer, I worked some black around his eyes and cheeks. Then I picked up the lipstick and waved it in front of his eyes.

"Don't give me lips like Angelina Jolie."

I laughed at the mental image that conjured up.

"I really want to do that now you've given me the idea."

"Damn it. Said too much, again."

He snapped his fingers and tutted. I giggled.

A second passed as I twisted the lipstick up the tube.

"Is everything okay with you and Edward?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" I frowned.

He sighed.

"Well, it's just you seemed a little unhappy this morning."

Well, Jake. How do I tell you that Edward was being a possessive jerk because he thought you might want to run off with me when you got me in your clutches.

"Um... Edward was just being protective of me. I think he wanted to meet you." I think that sounded a little better. "And it annoyed me; like I wouldn't have great friends."

"Oh, okay. As long as that's all." His eyes slid to the floor. "I wouldn't like you to be with someone who was trying to control you. You deserve better than that."

"Aww, thanks for looking out for me."

I drew a thin line of the lipstick across his full lips and trailed some down his chin, just for effect.

"There, what do you think?" I spun him round to look in the mirror, bringing my chin to rest on his shoulder. "Now don't we look a pretty pair."

"I've always thought so."

Jakes eyes locked onto my reflection in the mirror. My smile faded and I swallowed hard.

"Um, Jake... I ...um...better...erm," I babbled. "Alice! I better go check on Alice."

I went to stand, my hand resting on his other shoulder, and he clasped it to him with his large, warm hand.

"Look. I know you're seeing Edward, but I just want you to know I'm here, okay?"

"Okay." I squeaked. "But, I'd better go...Alice"

"Yeah," he said, gently releasing my hand. "Go check on Alice."

I scooted out of the room, taking a moment to compose myself on the landing. Was Jake saying what I thought he was saying…that he was interested in me?

Shit! Edward was right. Shit! This is all wrong. I have always liked Jacob, maybe even loved him, as a brother. But, I've never thought of him as anything else. Now it raised the question, how had he been thinking about me? I was all confused, flattered that he might feel that way about me, irritated that Edward had been proved right, worried that this might spoil our friendship, and anxious for how awkward this could make things tonight when Edward got here. I wanted to rub my hands over my face but, remembering the face paint, I resisted, bunching them into tight fists instead.

Alice and Angela were in her parents' room. I could hear them laughing and joking through the door. I knocked before I entered and found Alice putting the finishing touches to her make up.

"God, Alice, you look...Wow!"

She was a zombie cheerleader. The costume was all tattered and painted to look as if she had been underground for six months. Her hair had talc and what looked like green moss in it. Her make-up would put Rick Baker to shame. Her skin looked cold and dead, with thin veins drawn on her forehead. Her eyes were made up to look sunken and there were loose flaps of latex hanging from her cheek and jaw. She even wore long fake fingernails and had adapted them to look ragged, like she had just clawed her way out of the ground. She rolled her eyes up to the back of her head and stiffly lurched across the room to me, her arms held out in front of her like she was sleepwalking. Angela and I squealed.

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Wait 'til you see Edward."

Oh, I never miss a chance.

"What's his costume like, then?"

She frowned at me and shook her head, making the latex quiver.

"I'm not spoiling the surprise…you'll find out soon enough."

"Oh, guys! We better get downstairs. People will be getting here soon."

Angela waddled past us, hesitating at the top of the stairs to work out the best way to get down with her stiff knees. When she was out of earshot, Alice leaned in to me.

"I hope she's had a pee, 'cause there's no way past those bandages."

The thought hadn't crossed my mind but, now that she'd said it, it was obvious and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, she's got a one piece swimsuit and tights on under the bandages, too."

"Jeez, she's trussed up tighter than a Thanksgiving turkey."

We giggled our way down the stairs while I pulled on my green finger nailed gloves and picked up the broomstick.

"Well, guys," Angela began, fumbling to set some music up, the bandages hampering her. Jacob stepped in to help and I avoided eye contact with him. "We all look great, but I think we need more guests."

We didn't have to wait long. Jake slipped in his plastic fangs before he answered the door. Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie were the first to arrive. They looked cute dressed as Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein. She was already tall and, with the black and white wig, she had to duck to get through the door frame. Emmett disappeared into the kitchen and emerged a few moments later with a definite "look" on his face. I had a sneaking suspicion he may have poured a bottle of vodka into the fruit punch.

Tyler Crowley came with Mike Newton and my nemesis, Jessica. She was wearing a devil costume that barely skimmed her ass cheeks. The boys had made some half-hearted attempt at wizard costumes, but they wouldn't have made one good one between the pair of them. Eric Yorkie came next as a skeleton. Then, a few other couples that I didn't really know showed up. The place was getting crowded. I was wondering when Edward would get here and didn't notice when Jake came up behind me and wrapped an arm round my waist.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

He sounded serious.

"It's okay, Jake."

Really, I didn't want to be having this conversation when Edward could arrive at any moment.

"No, it's not."

I turned to look at him and he sighed

"Look, I've known you a long time and I don't want things to get weird between us. Just realize you've got options, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Jake."

How could he possibly think things couldn't get weird now?

The sound of a throat clearing made me turn round to see Edward and Jasper. Jasper was a zombie football player, complimenting Alice's costume, and Edward was a werewolf.

He looked so cute. Alice had made him a fur headpiece, complete with pointy ears, and the fake fur ran all the way down into his collar. He had painted his face and drawn on whiskers. His check shirt was padded and fake fur leg sleeves poked out from the bottom of his ragged cut-off jeans. A pair of furry clawed gloves and more plastic fangs finished the look. I was so taken with his costume that I forgot where Jake's arm was draped.

Edward clearly hadn't missed it, from the way he scrunched his lips up. I pulled away from Jacob and held a hand out to Edward.

"Hey Edward, you look...Wow."

He took my hand and pulled me gently, but firmly, into his side.

"Bella, honey, I missed you."

His voice was like liquid honey. He leaned down to brush his lips against mine but kept his eyes on Jacob like a snake. The tension was thick around us and I thought I could smell alcohol on his breath. I was relieved that Edward didn't seem mad with me but there was definitely an atmosphere. Jacob's jaw flexed.

"Edward. Good to see you again."

Shit, this wasn't good. I needed a distraction.

"Jasper!"

I tried to sound bright and breezy,

"I love the costume. You and Alice will look great together."

Jasper was too busy looking between Jacob and Edward, not really listening.

"Huh…what? Oh, yeah. Thanks."

Crap, that didn't help. Then Edward ended the stand-off.

"Come on, Bella. Let's see who else is here."

He whisked me away from Jacob.

"Alice did a great job with the costume." I tried again to change the subject, but he glared at me. Clearly, I was wrong about him not holding things against me.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I looked at him wide eyed.

"He had his hands all over you."

"Nothing...Edward."

He snorted angrily.

"Sure looked like nothing."

I'd just about had it with his possessiveness.

"Jake is a friend… nothing more. You don't need to go all Alpha Male."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Urgh! I don't know why you don't get on with it and just pee all over me."

"I'm not into golden showers."

His tone was derisory.

"Fine. You don't trust me…that's just fine."

I threw my arms up in the air. He sighed.

"I trust you, Bella. I do. It's him I don't trust,"

We stared at each other and, although I hated to admit it, I knew he was right about Jacob. After a moment, he held his hand out.

"Come here. I'm sorry."

He pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms round me. I relaxed against him, the fur around his neck tickling my nose.

"Look, Edward. I'm your girl, no one else's, but you need to trust me, okay?"

"I know. I'm acting like an ass again but I just can't help it; you get me so worked up."

"Edward."

He looked down at me.

"Kiss me, please."

He wrapped me in a tight embrace and I could feel the apology in his kiss.

For the next couple of hours, Jacob kept his distance from us and Edward and I were getting back on track. The punch had been flowing and I was definitely feeling a little fuzzy around the edges. Suddenly, there was a commotion in the living room as Rosalie and Alice decided to play spin the bottle.

What Alice wants, Alice gets, and soon we were all lined up in two semi-circles on the floor; girls on one side, boys on the other. Everyone had loosened up, thanks to Emmett spiking the punch.

First spin…Lauren, and Tyler. Everyone cheered as they stood in the center and kissed. Next spin…Edward and Emily. She giggled nervously as Edward leaned down and gave her a small peck. Then, it was Emmett and Jessica. He looked terrified as she bounced over to grab him. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Would somebody please remind me why we were playing this? Next spin was mine. Crap! I stood up, chanting in my head, "Please not Jake, please not Jake, please not Jake."

Jacob! Shit! I glanced across at Edward. He was tightly wound, his jaw clenching, as Jacob moved across to me. Jacob, on the other hand, looked like the cat with the cream. He pulled me in tight and bent slowly to kiss me. I didn't want to respond; this didn't feel right. I closed my eyes and deliberately kept my hands by my side. If it had been Edward, they would have been on his chest, or in his hair, but I didn't want to give Jake any encouragement. Jacob's hand moved from my waist to my hip.

Then, suddenly, he was gone.

I opened my eyes and Jacob was on the floor, his nose gushing blood. Edward stood bristling at my side and, for a long uncomfortable moment, everyone was silent. My brain tried to process what must have happened.

I gasped.

Then, pandemonium erupted. Emmett jumped up and grabbed Edward; Mike Newton was helping Jacob back up; Angela was running in with a cloth; Jessica was laughing, and Alice was pulling me to move.

Jacob was on his feet now, squaring up to Edward. Mike was out of his depth and didn't know what to do. Edward was pulling away from Emmett.

"You keep your hands off her!" Edward snarled.

"What, you think you can lock her away from the world?"

"No, but I can keep her away from predators like you. She's MY girl!"

"Your girl? Christ, what century are you from?"

By now, they were facing each other, noses nearly touching, looking like they were going to erupt into a fist fight. I had to stop it before they tore chunks from one another, so I launched myself between them.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" I yelled.

They both stared at me.

"I'm no one's property! Jake, you are my friend, but nothing more. Edward, you're my boyfriend…you should trust me. I didn't weird out when you kissed Emily."

He turned on me then.

"I didn't kiss her like you let him kiss you."

"Like I let him?" I repeated it as a question to him.

His jaw pulsed, but didn't answer. I held my hands up.

"Okay. I can't do this anymore. If you can't trust me, I'm done."

He just looked at me.

I exhaled and walked away.

I found Jasper and asked him to take me home. He agreed and, when we walked past the living room, Jacob had already gone. I saw Jessica Stanley fussing over Edward, rubbing his knuckles and cooing to him. His eyes met mine and I looked away.

Jasper looked uncomfortable and drove in silence. Tears were rolling down my face and I was making a real streaky mess by wiping them with a tissue. It was only a short drive from Angela's and, when Jasper pulled up, he turned to me.

"Edward is a good guy, really," he sighed, noticing how upset I was. "He's just wanted you for so long, he can't stand the thought of any competition."

"But he wants to control me."

Jasper took in a long breath.

"He's had a lot to drink. He wouldn't normally be so...um...unreasonable."

"He doesn't trust me."

"I don't think that's it. I think he loves you, but he's frightened that you might prefer someone who has always been there for you."

Wait a minute! Jasper thinks Edward loves me?

"But, I don't want Jacob," I whined. "He's like my brother…it feels all wrong."

Jasper laughed.

I didn't think it was funny and a whole new round of tears began to fall.

"Don't cry. You two are good together…you'll work it out."

I sniffed.

"You think?"

"Yeah, sure."

He gave me a quick, friendly hug.

I picked up my stuff and opened the door while Jasper got out of the car to walk me in. I didn't need it; I just wanted to be alone for a while.

"It's okay. I'm good."

He looked at me, surprised.

"Well, I'll wait 'til you get in, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks."

I fumbled in my purse for my keys as I walked up the path. I turned the lock and signaled a thumbs-up across to Jasper.

He nodded and waved before pulling away. I tugged off my cape as I let the door swing closed. Shutting my eyes, I leaned my back against it, enjoying the sensation of the cold seeping through my thin costume while I replayed the argument with Edward in my head.

Sighing softly, I slowly opened my eyes.

That was when I realized that something was very wrong.

**A/N Argh, a cliffy! Sorry everyone.(Runs away to hide in case anyone throws something.) I will try not to leave you hanging too long for the next chapter. **

**But if I get lots of lovely reviews it might force me to post it sooner than I was planning…just saying…**

**May I also take this chance to wish everyone who reads this all the best for 2013.**

**Take care**  
**Claire x**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the original characters. This is just done for fun, and no commercial gain. No copy rite infringement is intended**

**A/N Big thank you hugs for Keye Cullen for pre reading and Rita01TX for her wonderful Editing skills, these ladies rock my chapters and make me sound much less "Toodle pip, old bean." for Forks.**

**I wanted to say thank you to all you lovely readers out there. Last chapter did get a few more of you reviewing for me which was fabulous. While I was poking about on here, I stumbled upon a button which shows me how many people viewed my chapters and from which countries, so I thought I would share this with you…in December I had readers from 52 different countries! You have no idea how hard my jaw dropped, so I wanted to say G'Day, Bonjour, Ola, Goedemorgen, Abends, Xin Chao, Yia Sou, Ciao…apologies if I missed your language out,(or if I spelled it wrong) just know I say hello to you, wherever you are.**

** **WARNING** **  
**This chapter involves a physical attack. While I don't want to spoil anyone's enjoyment, I understand this could be a difficult subject for some readers, so I wanted to post a warning. **

**Chapter 11**

I squinted as I looked up the narrow hallway, noticing that the light was on in the kitchen. Why would the light be on? Charlie and I had both left in daylight. I quickly ran through possible scenarios in my head.

One: The light had been left on since last night? Not likely. Charlie always did a security sweep of the downstairs before he went to bed, checking that the doors and windows were locked, plugs pulled, that sort of thing.

Two: Charlie had come back early from his trip? Unlikely, and no cruiser sat in the driveway.

Three: Someone else is in the house.

Crap!

I froze, a wave of fear prickling over my skin.

Someone else is in the house!

Shit!

Suddenly, my hearing seemed hyper aware. Listening for any movements, all I could hear was my breath coming in short gasps. I quietly unzipped my bag and fumbled inside for my phone. Shit! Where was it? It slowly dawned on me that I had left it on the kitchen counter this morning. Crap! Bumping the can of pepper spray, I shuddered in relief as my shaking fingers grasped the cold metal. I tugged it free and glanced at it, checking to see if I had it pointed the right way around. It would be just my luck to Mace myself.

I thought about leaving the house, but what would I do? It was close to midnight and I had no truck. It was a couple of miles walk in the dark back to Angela's…then what? Jacob had left and Edward probably wasn't even speaking to me.

Phone! If I could get to the kitchen, I could call the police, or even Jacob. I tried to steady myself. If someone had been here, I reasoned, chances are they will have been frightened off when they heard Jasper dropping me off. That thought gave me some confidence and I drew myself up a little taller, willing my feet to move forward.

I pressed on towards the illuminated kitchen, my heart pounding, holding the pepper spray in front of me at arm's length, just in case. "There's no one here, there's no one here," I chanted over and over in my head as I forced my feet to keep going. My hand felt sweaty around the can.

The hallway seemed to lengthen the further I moved along it. By the time I reached the kitchen doorway. I felt weak, almost like I could faint. I truly hoped that no one would be in there, because I don't think I could have run with my jelly filled legs.

I glanced quickly round the room, my eyes widening as I realised that several of the drawers had been pulled out and their contents spilled onto the floor, proving that someone had definitely been here. Oh, God! I swallowed, my mouth so dry, the saliva stuck in my throat. My hands shook violently as I crossed to the phone that hung on the far wall. I stretched out to reach for it when two large hands grabbed me from behind. One grasped tightly on the arm with the pepper spray, the other clamped on to my mouth, stifling the scream that was trying to escape.

"Well, well. What have we here?" His rough voice was close to my ear. Stubble scratched my cheek. "A little green Halloween bitch."

His breath, smelling of stale beer and cigarettes, wafted across my face causing me to gag behind his hand. My body went limp. He hadn't been in the kitchen…he must have been in the den, waiting in the darkness for me to walk past him.

He kept the tight grip on my arm, but he slid his hand along my arm until he reached the pepper spray. I sagged as he slipped over my hand and twisted the spray from my grip. My only weapon was gone.

He chuckled, knowing he had the upper hand. Tears were beginning to slide down my face as I taunted myself with my own stupidity. Why had I fought with Edward? Why had I asked Jasper to take me home? Why hadn't I just run out of the house the moment I had realized? Then he shoved me hard in the back and spun me around.

Evil had a face and it was grinning at me. He was just inches away from my own face as he licked his lips. I cringed away from him and he delighted in my reaction, laughing loudly, his nicotine stained teeth flashing. "Oh, don't be like that, baby, the fun's only just begun."

He was dirty, most likely from sleeping rough for a while. His filthy blonde hair hung limp over his shoulders, his narrow eyes dark and soulless. He took a moment to examine me, raking his eyes slowly down my body. I shivered with fear as I desperately tried not to think about what he was capable of doing to me.

"Hmm," he hummed appreciatively, nodding slowly. "Maybe I need to see what's under this sack."

He grasped the homemade dress at the neck and pulled hard. The seam gave way easily and the garment fell to the floor. I was glad I had been wearing a long sleeved shirt and leggings underneath. He seemed disappointed.

"Well, this is like skinning an onion. How many more layers you got on?"

I was sobbing hard now, tears clouding my eyes. It didn't stop him.

"Don't cry, honey." He dragged a calloused finger across my cheek and I recoiled. "Relax and you'll enjoy this as much as I will."

He moved his hand down my neck and squeezed my breast.

I knew for certain then what he had planned for me and I felt my chest tighten. This wasn't how it was meant to happen.

Not him…not here. Edward's face, smiling and laughing filled my mind. Oh, Edward, my beautiful Edward. How could I have been so naïve? I was light headed now, my breath coming in short gasps. I thought about Charlie, the man who had raised me, the man who had taught me self-defence, which I couldn't now remember, and who had been so worried about Edward he had slipped pepper spray in my purse. The same can that was now lying useless on the floor.

"I think we can go do better than this," he sneered at me. "Let's take this party somewhere a little more comfortable."

He pulled me roughly towards the stairs, but my feet refused to cooperate and I stumbled. He tightened his grip on my arm, the pain focussing my mind. I visualized the contents of my room, desperately thinking of something, anything, I could use as a weapon. Other than the lightweight desk lamp, I drew a blank.

He forced me up the stairs. I knew he was much stronger than I was, but maybe if I could run into the bathroom and lock the door. He kicked the door to my room open and flicked on the light. I couldn't help but look at the window, hoping to see Edward hanging in the tree. Nothing. He loosened his grip on me for a second and I knew it was now or never. I bolted, desperate to make it through the door. I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head and I fell, hitting my head hard against the door frame.

"My dad is the Chief of Police," I blurted out, as if that would stop him.

"Hah!" He was laughing at me. "Well, his workload is just about to get bigger."

I was on the floor but I lashed out anyway, trying to kick him. He was too fast and grabbed my legs.

"You fucking bitch!"

He dragged me roughly by my ankles back into the room. Pain seared through my head, making the room spin. All I could do was close my eyes tightly. I decided then that the only control I had left was to imagine it wasn't him doing whatever vile things he was going to do to me. Instead, I would picture Edward…my handsome, jealous, wonderful Edward. As he started to claw at my clothing, I realized that all I wanted in the world was Edward…I loved him.

Then the world went black.

~oOo~

Voices softly speaking in the distance. Couldn't quite make it out.

Blackness.

"She's comfortable…"

Couldn't open my eyes. Couldn't feel.

Blackness.

"Thank God, you were there."

Charlie?

Blackness.

"Bella, baby! Open your eyes!"

Edward? I love you!

Blackness.

"Will she be okay?"

Will I? Where am I? Tried to open my eyes.

Blackness.

The light. Hard bright light, flashing in my brain. No. Flashing in my eyes.

A cool hand on mine, wrapping round my wrist.

A burst of fear pushing through my body and I gasped out loud.

"Charlie! Charlie! She's awake."

The sounds of footsteps rushing towards me, then Charlie's face hovering over mine, relief and love and panic riotous over his familiar features.

"Dad," I croaked.

Searing pain in my head. I tried to lift my arms to examine the source, but they were heavy, like lead, and it was too much effort.

He smiled at me, smoothing his rough hand over my hair.

"Shhh. It's okay, Bells, I'm here. It's okay, you're safe now."

"Welcome back, Bella. You gave us all a scare."

Carlisle Cullen's smooth voice was soothing.

"Where am I? What had happened? I don't remember...then it all came crashing back over me and I panicked, scrambling up the bed, away from my remembered attacked.

Charlie grabbed onto me, holding me tightly.

"It's okay. You're in hospital. It's all over."

Oh no! Have I been, did he.. I didn't know. Tears and sobbing came then, racking my body with their power.

"Shh, shh." Charlie soothed me, rocking me gently in his arms until I had cried myself out.

"Dad," I whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry. I couldn't get away..."

He cut me off.

"Honey, It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. I'm just glad that Edward was there. I can't think about what might have happened if he hadn't come back to the house."

"What? Edward was there?"

I was confused.

"Yeah, he came to talk to you and, for some reason, he climbed up our tree."

I smiled, remembering all the times he had done that before.

"He saw you being attacked and broke the kitchen window, found the pepper spray and a kitchen knife."

My eyes widened. What had Edward done?

"Then he crept up and Maced the guy."

"Oh! Is he..."

"Edward's fine. He managed to tie the guy up and called the police. Turns out James Turner was wanted in five states for breaking and entering, assault, and rape."

I sagged back against the hospital bed. Then an overwhelming urge to see him swept over me.

"Where's Edward? I want him here."

"He'll be here later," Charlie sniffed. "He's been here every day."

He didn't sound too pleased about it and I wondered how many times Edward would have to save my life before Charlie would accept him as my boyfriend.

Then I remembered the party. His jealousy…punching Jacob…our fight… my walking away…Jessica offering him her brand of comfort.

I'm done! My words echoed around in my head. What if he was done with me? What if he didn't want me anymore? What if he had turned to Jessica? Nausea rolled over me and I clasped my hand to my mouth.

"Carlisle!" Charlie was shouting. "I think she's going to hurl."

A nurse appeared instantly with a cardboard bowl. I fought to keep my stomach contents where they belonged. Then another thought occurred to me.

"How long have I been here? What day is it?"

Carlisle was there then.

"It's Tuesday, Bella."

Tuesday, that's three days. Shit.

Carlisle smiled kindly at me.

"I'll let Edward know that you're awake."

"How is he?"

I was hoping for some clue to whether Edward still wanted me. Carlisle gave me one of his 1000 megawatt smiles but, strangely, it didn't dazzle me today.

"He'll be a lot better when he knows you're okay." He pressed his fingers to the back of my ear. "How's your pain?" As his hand moved, a shooting pain made me wince. "You fractured your skull. I'll get you some pain relief." He wrote something on my chart. "Have a rest now. Edward will be here when you wake up."

I was in the woods, running away from something. I couldn't quite see it in the thick undergrowth, but I could hear it…a low throaty growl, coming closer and closer. I was backed against a tree, pressing my body against the spongy moss. Then I saw it, a lion stalking me, slowly closing the gap between us, its long golden mane hanging limp around its snarling face. Eyes, dark as pitch, locked onto mine. Snarling, saliva dripped from its yellow teeth. Closer still, I could smell the stomach churning scent of cigarettes and alcohol.

Then I heard my saviour's voice.

"Bella? Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Please!"

I opened my eyes and there he was, my angel, hovering over me, his beautiful face a mask of worry. He was clutching my hand tightly and, when his eyes met mine, the relief broke on his face and he gathered me into a tight hug.

"Oh, Bella! I've been so worried." He peppered my face with kisses. "I'm so sorry. I should never have let you leave. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please!"

I ran a hand weakly along his cheek and, for the first time, noticed the bruises on my arms; a series of purple ovals marking me with the pattern of James's fingerprints.

"Thank you." He looked confused. "You saved me again."

He shook his head.

"I'm the reason you were there. It's all my fault. I'm such an ass."

I put my finger to his lip to silence him.

"I'm sorry, too. I never want us to fight again."

He pulled me to him tighter.

"I'm sorry. I don't want that either. I love you."

And there it was. He stilled for a moment, afraid of my reaction, maybe. He didn't need to worry. I smiled as the relief ran through me.

"I love you too."

He gently pushed me back to look at my face.

"You do?" He seemed surprised.

I giggled and my head hurt. I pressed gingerly against the cap of bandages that covered the back of my head.

"Yeah, I realized it just before I blacked out. How 'bout you?"

He smirked.

"Seventh grade. I wouldn't have sent you a Freddy Valentine unless I meant it."

I laughed and my head throbbed. For a while, we sat in each other's arms and it felt like home.

I wasn't allowed to leave for another three days. There was a steady parade of people from school visiting me, plus Edward and Charlie. Edward sat at the edge of the bed, holding my hand. Charlie sat on the other side, his moustache twitching. It made me feel a little like an exhibit at Ripley's Believe It or Not museum, everyone gawking at my wounded head and wanting a blow-by-blow account of the attack.

I didn't mind too much, though. I was in a little love bubble.

I just needed to get better and then I could think about maybe getting Edward alone.

**A/N Aww, they've finally said the ILYs. Hope you are all still with me...Now then guys, you see that little box underneath my waffly author note? Why not take a second or two to say hello, let me know what you think of it, or even where in the world you are. Don't be shy, I wont bite. (BTW, next chapter will be an EPOV.)**

**See you next time. Take care.**

**Claire x**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the original characters, they just own me. **

**Thanks as always go out to my lovely friends Rita01TX and Keye Cullen for their amazing editing and rereading skills. They do their best to make my words pretty and me to sound almost American.**

**A/N Hello to everyone who is still reading this, wherever in the world you might be. Only a couple more chapters left to go for these two. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

Jesus! I was turning into a possessive asshole, pretty much insisting that Bella wear my sweatshirt so she had my name plastered across her back. To make things worse, I had to go and mention that skank, Stanley. Bella asked me outright if I had nailed her. Fuck! I didn't want to lie to her. Scratch that…I did want to lie, but half the football team knew and it would be ten shades of shit for me if she heard it from someone else first. So, much as I didn't want to, I fessed up, trying to explain it away as just a booze fueled encounter. Her face crumpled and I felt like a complete prick. Bella surprised me by not seeming as bothered by the sex as I expected, saying she felt sorry for Stanley. I mean, this for the girl who constantly gives her crap?

What the hell? I don't think I'll ever understand women.

I was given a reprieve when the conversation moved on to Angela's party. Damn, this day was just getting better and better. I offered to take her, but I was too late. She had already invited this Jacob guy, the same one that put that big grin on her face. What the fuck! I hadn't met the guy, but I hated him already. As well as possessive I am, apparently, also jealous. I know this because Bella pointed it out to me. Still, she did wear my sweatshirt and that cheered me up no end.

I woke up Saturday and hatched a nefarious plan. If I could time it right, I would get to see my girl and let this Jacob dude know, without any doubt, that she was mine. Course, Bella is a smart cookie and she called me out on my behavior. I didn't even bother to deny it and, boy, did it annoy her. It was just like the old days when she was all huffy and pissed with me and, I gotta say, a piece of me, the Neanderthal bit, liked it

Alice had made my costume, which was a big mistake. It was supposed to be a werewolf, but I ended up looking more like Teddy Ruxpin than a bad ass werewolf. To her credit, she had put the hours in, sewing this sort of furry crash helmet with ears. But then she broke the news about the make-up. Well, face paint was what she called it, but the whiskers and eyebrows were going to be drawn on with liquid eyeliner and that was make-up, right? To add to my torture, I couldn't work out how to apply the fucking stuff and, since Alice was already at the party, I had to call for Mom to help. Shit if she wasn't all smiles, delighted that she was getting to treat me like I was 4 years old again, or something.

Zombie Jasper eventually picked me up, since it was his turn to drive. Emmett had already let us know he was bringing vodka to liven up the punch. He was right. Angela was a nice enough girl but there was no way she would be supplying any booze to our sorry asses. We were a little late getting there and I couldn't fucking believe it. Jacob, dressed all sleek as a freaking vampire, had his arm around Bella's waist and he was leaning in all cozy like, whispering in her ear. I've seen enough guys chasing girls to recognize when someone was making a move, so I made a big thing of pulling her in for a kiss. Then I got her the hell away from the opportunistic bastard. We were just getting back on track when my sister had a brainwave.

Alice! Remind me to strangle her sometime. She and Emmett's girl had the bright idea to play Spin the Bottle. My future flashed before my eyes 'cause I knew fate would deal me Jessica Stanley. Bella was sure to get Jacob and just the idea had me wound up tight. When I got called, I held my breath hoping for Bella, dreading Stanley, but relieved to get Emily. A quick peck got us off the hook. I almost fucking laughed out loud when Emmett got Stanley. Fuck! He looked like he was going to run off screaming and Rose looked at Stanley like she might rip her lips off. Rosalie Hale is not a girl you wanna mess with. She was more that capable of permanently maiming Jessica, but it was partly her stupid idea to play this dumbass game. Payback can be such a bitch.

I was thinking that maybe fate would pass us by when the bottle landed on Bella. I waited and the anticipation was killing me, then…fuck! Jacob. He strode over to her like a fucking gigolo, licking his lips. I glanced at Bella and she was stood there waiting with her eyes closed. Shit, did she want this? Did she want him?

I could hardly contain the anger that was bubbling up. He was holding her to his chest tightly and bending her backwards. Then he opened his eyes and looked directly at me. Fucker! I couldn't stop myself; I launched myself at him. He saw me coming and released Bella just as my fist connected with his nose. The punch had my full force behind it. He was a big guy but I still managed to knock him on his ass. We had sort of a stand-off and then Bella got all pissed and left me there.

She. Fucking. Left. Me. There!

Just went and got Jasper to take her home. I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked that it took me a while to even notice that Skanky Stanley was all over me like a rash. Alice got to me then, giving me shit about being an idiot and spoiling the party. I was only half listening since my mind was reeling about Bella. I knew deep down that I was the one she wanted and she was all that I cared about. I didn't want to hurt her. Hell, I loved her. That was what made the decision for me…I was going after her.

As soon as Jasper got back, I convinced him to take me over to her house. He rolled his eyes but took me anyway. He gave me shit all the way there about how upset I'd made her; how she didn't want that Jacob dude. I knew this whole mess was my fault because I had been acting like a dick. I needed to sort it out and fast.

Jasper dropped me off and I waved him away. I figured, if things went well, I could be staying here tonight. If not, then I would be glad of the walk back home to get everything out of my system. I looked up at the house, not too sure what to say, and saw the light come on in her room. I took this as my invitation and made straight for my tree.

They say that practice makes perfect and I reckon every time I scale that bad boy, I am getting faster and faster. I peered in the window as I was reaching out to knock and very nearly fell back down again. Bella was there with some guy! My first thought was that it was Jacob, but this guy had blonde hair, and then I saw the look of sheer terror on Bella's face. I was frozen to that flippin' tree until I saw her try to run. He punched her hard on the back of the head and she fell against the door frame. He fucking punched my girl! The blood in my veins turned to ice. I opened my mouth to scream at him, but no sound came out. Bella was slumped on the floor and he was laughing. The sick, twisted fucker was actually laughing!

I came to my senses and scrambled back down that tree as fast as I could, branches scraping against my face. I ran to the back of the house and, wrapping my jacket around my arm, banged twice on the kitchen window and broke it. I swept the shards off the sill and clambered in, immediately looking around for any kind of weapon I could find. I was panicking, adrenaline flooding my system. I snagged a big ass kitchen knife from its magnetic holder on the wall next to the stove. As I was about to run upstairs, I stumbled on something hard, almost spearing myself on the knife as I saved myself from falling on my ass. My eyes nearly bugged out my head…it was a fucking can of pepper spray. What were the odds? Someone up there must really like me, or Bella.

I knew where the fucker was, so I crept quietly up the stairs. My heart was thumping so loudly in my ears, I was sure he could have heard it. Then again, he was too busy torturing my girl.

Finally, I was just outside her room. I took a deep breath, my hands shaking, fear mixed with anger. I burst through the door and emptied half of the can of pepper spray in his face. He screamed, scrambling backwards, clutching his grubby hands to his face. His legs propelled him across the floor towards the bed. I glanced down at Bella. She was out cold and her top was ripped open, exposing her bra clad breasts. It was obvious what he had planned for her.

A red mist blurred my vision!

He begged me to not hurt him, the cowardly fucker, and my rage exploded. Everything converged on me; the anger and jealousy I had directed at Jacob, as well as the disgust and pure hatred I felt towards this sorry excuse for a human being writhing in front of me. I threw the knife down on the floor. That would be too easy. I wanted him to feel pain, so I put my football training to good use as I kicked the ever-living crap out of him.

After I got a couple of good blows in, the red mist began to subside. I knew I needed to get help for Bella so, after looking round, I found a couple of belts among the general crap in the bottom of her closet. I tied the bastard up as tight as I could before bounding down the stairs to get to the phone.

Waiting for the police and ambulance was the longest fifteen minutes of my life. I hunkered down next to Bella, covering her with a blanket. I felt so useless. She was laying there all limp like a broken doll. I could see the blood on the back of her head, but I was too frightened to move her in case I did more damage. All I could do was hold her hand and whisper how sorry I was, and how much I loved her, over and over. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a tear drip onto our joined hands. Fuck! If she comes through this, I will never let her go again and I will tell her every day how special she is to me.

The emergency services finally arrived and it was pandemonium. The police dragged the scumbag away and took my details. One of them was trying to contact Charlie while a couple of paramedics were busy dressing Bella's head wound. They had to forcibly pry my fingers from hers, first. I did a quick sweep of her room. Shit, what would she need? I found some slippers, deodorant, and her toothbrush; at least I hoped it was hers. It was pink, anyway. I had no idea where she kept her clean pajamas, but I managed to find a green t-shirt and some soft pink jersey shorts. They would have to do.

I rode in the back of the ambulance with her, holding her hand and talking to her. My girl needed me and I wasn't going to let her be alone. If they didn't like it, they would have to physically restrain me.

Dad was on duty and, as soon as he heard, he was there with me. I was glad; he wouldn't pull any of that "you're not immediate family" bullshit on me. I needed to be kept up-to-date with her condition.

They wheeled her through to X-ray and I sat in the waiting room. I must have looked a sight, still in my wolf suit, staring into space, with an untouched cup of coffee on the table. It was developing a scummy ring on the top. The lighting in there was harsh, making everything seem too real. Then Charlie arrived. He came blustering in, still wearing his fishing hat. I figured he had been up late drinking with his friends, although he was outwardly in full control of his faculties. He thanked me again for saving Bella. I just nodded. It was becoming something of a habit...me saving her. We sat together in silence after that. Nothing needed saying; we both knew that Bella was all that mattered.

Dad finally came and gave us an update. Seems Bella had a fractured skull and the attack had traumatized her badly. He told us she would wake up when she was ready. Fuck! I had been telling her I was sorry, but I needed to know she had heard that shit and forgave me, so I hung around her hospital bed as much as possible. I knew I was irritating Charlie. Even though I had rescued her, Bella was his little girl. Shit! In his eyes, she probably still wore her hair in pigtails and skipped rope. But I didn't care; I was determined to be there for her.

I went to school on Monday and Tuesday. Not by choice; my dad made me, threatening to confiscate my car keys if I didn't go. I reluctantly went and spent the time there in a foul mood. I got a text from Dad on Tuesday afternoon letting me know Bella was awake. I drove to the hospital like a bat out of hell, more or less abandoning my car in the parking lot in my haste to get to her.

When I made it to her room, she was asleep. Fuck. I stayed by her side anyway, slouched in one of the hard plastic chairs, holding on to her hand, watching her closely as if she might disappear before my eyes. Charlie had gone to do his shift at the station, relieved that she had finally come around. I was secretly pleased. I can be a selfish bastard and I wanted her all to myself when she woke up.

My dad had told me that, when she woke up, she had asked about me, and my heart swelled with the hope that she might have forgiven me for being such a jerk. I was nervously considering her reaction to seeing me here, when she started moaning and twisting in the bed. Shit! For a second, I thought she was having a fit but, when she started saying "no," it dawned on me that she was having a nightmare. I tried to wake her, sweeping my palm over her fevered forehead.

She opened her eyes and locked them to mine. Relief surged through me and I kissed her face over and over, begging her to forgive me. My girl always surprises me; it is one of the things I love about her. But to ask for my forgiveness after what had happened to her? That was too much and I blurted out that I loved her. Then I froze. It had been easy to tell her how I felt when she was unconscious, when she couldn't reject me, but now I was afraid of her response. There had been no need for me to worry. She told me she loved me too and, in that one instant, everything in my world was fucking perfect.

Bella couldn't be released for a couple more days, so I spent as much of my time as I could with her. Charlie was just about tolerating me but I knew he really wanted to tell me to get lost. I could feel the hostility rolling off of him every time I gave Bella any attention.

At first, I was worried that she might push me away; that my stupid behavior, or the thought of what had almost happened, might make her frightened of me touching her. Fuck, I could kill that slimy bastard just thinking about it. God knows how it must be affecting her. Any brief chance we got to be alone together, I talked to her, making sure she knew how sorry I was for being a possessive ass. I knew I would need to be careful and take things slowly with her. I touched her softly and often in order to acclimate her to my touch. I kept my kisses gentle, trying to be sensitive to her feelings but, at the same time, wanting her to enjoy some of the intimacy we had shared before.

Despite everything that had happened, she seemed to still want me around. She responded when I kissed her. I had reined in the ass, and the jealous caveman, and things were getting back on track between us. Now, all I wanted was for Bella to get better and get home.

Then, I could eventually find a way to show her how much she meant to me.

**A/N Aww, Eddie in his wolf suit in the ER, too cute. **

**Here's where the shameless begging begins…If you've made it this far, why not be brave and put a couple of words in the box below. I don't need War and Peace, it can just be Hi. It just lets me know you're there. Remember, us fic writers do this for free, but we like to know whether you guys are enjoying it. **

**'Til next time.**  
**Hugs **  
**Claire x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. You all know I don't own it, SM does. I just like to mess with other people's stuff.**

**Special thanks go out to Rita01TX for her editing skills and Keye Cullen for pre reading. These girls know how to rock my chapters.**

**A/N Hello again, not much more to come for these two…I'm going to miss them and I would like to hope some of you might too. I wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone who has read, enjoyed, favourited, followed and commented. I wrote this story mainly to prove to myself I could do it, and I was in two minds whether or not to post it, in case it wasn't good enough. Your response makes me so glad I did put it out there. **

**Here we go …**

**Chapter 13**

It was Friday afternoon and I was finally well enough to go home.

Charlie had managed to clear up the mess and repair the broken windows James and Edward had broken in the living room and kitchen. I was feeling extremely anxious, my fingers twisting in my lap as he drove me home from the hospital.

I didn't know if I would actually be able to walk across the threshold without reliving the terror of the attack. Edward was following behind us. It gave me some extra strength to know that he would be there to hold my hand.

The bruises on my arms, the marks he left on me, were beginning to fade. My head was still tender and I was still having regular headaches, but they were subsiding in intensity, so the doctors were happy to release me, as long as I took things easy. I was so relieved. I'd felt like I was going loopy just lying in that bed all day.

He pulled the cruiser up in the yard and I took a steadying breath before I stepped out. Edward was already there, holding the door for me. Charlie rolled his eyes at Edward's incessant babying of me…it was making him testy.

I took the steps leading into the house slowly, flanked by both of my men. Charlie went in first. When I reached the doorway, I paused, feeling suddenly light headed as I remembered the feeling of his hands on me, the horror and helplessness washing over me again.

"Come on, Bells. You can do this."

Charlie's face was concerned, but determined. I swallowed hard.

"Don't let him beat you."

Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement.

They were right. James was in custody and, with his extensive rap sheet, it was unlikely he'd be released on bail. He couldn't hurt me now. The only one stopping me from reconnecting with my life was me. I mustn't let my fear get the better of me, or he would have won. I took a deep breath, drew myself up, and squared my shoulders before pushing forward into the house.

I sat in the living room with Edward while Charlie made coffee. I had done it…I had managed to walk back into the house. We drank the coffee and made general, light conversation. The TV was on in the corner of the room for background noise, but they were both watching me, looking for any cracks in my composure. So far so good.

"It's getting dark now. I'd better be going."

Edward rose to leave and my heart sank. I had gotten used to him spending so much time with me and I really didn't want to see him leave.

"I really gotta go."

I nodded, reluctantly walking with him to the porch.

"I wish you didn't have to."

I looked up into his clear green eyes, hoping he could see the truth behind my words.

"I know, but I'll be here again tomorrow."

He kissed me gently on the top of my head.

"You promise?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I've got to annoy Charlie some more before I'm done. You just get a good night's sleep, okay?"

"Hmm, I don't know whether I'll be able to sleep," I grumbled, feeling sorry for myself.

Truth was, I was dreading this first night in the house in case I had flashbacks or nightmares.

He curled his finger and tilted my chin up. I smiled as he dipped his head to meet my lips. I had missed this, being able to kiss him without an audience. In the hospital, even when Charlie had left, there always seemed to be someone else buzzing around, limiting our privacy.

At first, I had been a little worried that I might not be able to handle Edward being physically affectionate with me. That the attack might have made me terrified of him, or any man, being so close to me.

There had been many times when the horror of that night and the thoughts of what might have happened washed over me. A feeling of pure panic would cause my chest to tighten and make me feel like I couldn't breathe. It was as if I'd been swimming underwater for too long and I would get that terrible feeling of desperation to break the surface and gasp to fill my lungs with air. It brought me to tears, but Edward had been so gentle and patient, never pushing me too far. I found myself still wanting him. He had been the one who had saved me, after all, and discovering he loved me gave me something else to focus on. It was the one good thing to come out of this mess. I felt safe to be in his arms again. He wasn't rough or cruel…he was gentle and loving.

One of my hands rested on his waist while the other slipped up over his torso, enjoying the feel of his taut muscles under his shirt, before travelling round the back of his neck and tangling in his hair. He leaned in to me, his lips pressing against mine. I moaned quietly and he pulled me in closer. Clearly, he had been feeling the need for this, too.

All too soon, we broke apart and I sighed knowing this was goodbye. He strolled to his car and waved as he pulled away from the curb. I watched him leave then closed the door behind me. Charlie was watching some sports round-up or other on the TV.

"Hey, Dad. I'd think I better turn in."

The pain meds were making me feel tired.

"Okay, Bells," Charlie said and then frowned. "You want me to come up with you?"

It was sweet of him to offer and I returned small smile.

"No, Dad. I'll be okay. You watch your show."

He nodded.

"Okay. But if you need anything, you give me a shout."

I nodded, and immediately regretted it. The movement made my head hurt.

Swinging my arms, I marched quickly up the stairs, hoping this would make me feel braver than I knew I actually was. I paused at the top of the stairs before pushing myself to enter my bedroom. Everything looked the same and I breathed out a long sigh, relieved that I didn't feel like a stranger in my own space.

I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my eye with the heel of my hand. I was just about to lie down when I heard a familiar sound that made my heart soar. Edward was in my tree.

I leaped up and darted to the window. He was grinning at me and waving. I quickly managed to open the window and more or less dragged him into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

I didn't try to hide the excitement in my voice.

"If you think you're staying on your own tonight, you've got another think coming."

"But, what about your parents?"

"Told them I was staying at Emmett's."

He was looking smug now, like he had masterminded some elaborate Machiavellian plot. I wasn't complaining, although I realized it couldn't be that simple.

"What about Charlie? He's bound to come up and check on me."

Edward sniggered.

"I've got my hideout," he chuckled, motioning towards my closet. "Just make sure you set your alarm to go off long before he gets up so I can make a clean getaway."

I rushed into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and changed into some shorty pajamas. I scampered back to my room and there he was, sitting on my bed, large as life, and even more beautiful. He held his arms out and motioned with his fingers for me to join him. Headache be damned, I jumped into his lap, grinning like a fool.

"Hey, listen," he said softly in my ear, all the while planting small kisses on my temple, my cheek, and my lips. "You've been through hell and you're not better yet. We're just going to snuggle and you are going to sleep, okay?"

I pouted, but I wasn't going to complain. If I had a choice between cuddling with Edward or being alone, there was no contest…I would take whatever I could get.

"Well, I never would have figured Edward Cullen liked to snuggle."

He snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, well. Don't go telling anyone. I've got a reputation to maintain."

He slid down under the covers, resting his head on my pillow. I curled into him, my back to his chest, enjoying the feeling of security and warmth he provided. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck tenderly as I felt myself gently slipping out of consciousness.

"I love you," I managed to mumble before succumbing to oblivion.

~oOo~

The alarm sounded early. I grumbled as I stretched over to knock it off the nightstand and pulled the comforter back over my head. Then I remembered that Edward had stayed with me. I spun around, but the bed was empty. I frowned, thinking maybe I had imagined it, when the bedroom door softly opened and there he was. Morning Edward was a sight for sore eyes. He had somehow managed to strip down to his boxers and t-shirt in the night and I was more than a little miffed that I had missed that. His hair was tousled and a lazy, crooked grin was plastered across his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

He strolled over to me and kissed the top of my head. He smelled of soap and mint.

"Hmm, did you shower?"

I was looking at him puzzled. Had he really risked Charlie discovering him?

"No. I didn't want to wake Charlie up, so I just splashed a bit of water on my face. I did, however, pinch your toothbrush. Hope you don't mind," he chuckled, holding both palms face up to me.

I grinned, shaking my head. The way he has kissed me, I couldn't really object to that one, but it did make me aware of my own morning breath. I struggled up and slid out to the bathroom to freshen up.

He was waiting for me when I came back. Disappointingly, he had gotten dressed while I wasn't there and I couldn't help but frown. He caught on to it, chuckling and shaking his head.

"What?" I challenged.

"You. Looking all sad because I put some clothes on," he teased. "I can't walk around half naked all day."

I kept my immediate thought of "why not" to myself and shrugged.

"I have to go now, beautiful."

I nodded. It was six o'clock and Charlie wouldn't be up for a little while, but it would give him the chance to get away.

He held his arms open, inviting me in. I willingly obliged, snaking my arms around his waist and leaning my face against his chest. I just enjoyed the moment, feeling his warmth and listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beating under my ear. He gently stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. I could have stayed with him there forever, but all good things must end and he gently pulled away.

He moved to the window and I frowned when it opened much easier for him. He started to climb back out onto his branch, but leaned back and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, Bella."

I pulled a happy scrunch face and he laughed.

"I love you, too. Will you come back soon?"

"Yeah, just try and keep me away."

Then he was gone, expertly traversing the mess of branches. He strolled off down the road to where he had moved his car and I watched as he disappeared into the morning mist.

~oOo~

I didn't go back to school for another couple of weeks. My head was still sore and the concussion that came with the skull fracture made it hard for me to remember things. Nothing major…I hadn't forgotten my name, or where I lived, but I would sometimes forget things people had said and, at times, I just felt a bit more confused than usual. The doctors were happy with me and assured me that I would make a full recovery over the next six months, so I just needed to wait it out.

The panic attacks seemed to be coming less often, for which I was grateful, because I really didn't like that feeling of being out of control.

Edward was my rock. He came to see me every day after school, bringing my homework and filling me in on all of the gossip. While he never stayed the night again, we spent a lot of time hugging and kissing. It was nice, but it was starting to feeling like it wasn't enough for me. Any time I tried to push for something more intimate than a hug and a kiss, he backed off. I suspected he thought I was too fragile because of my injury, or maybe he was frightened I might suddenly freak out on him. Either way, while it was sweet of him to put my feelings first, I was starting to get really frustrated. So, I decided to hatch a plan.

Christmas was coming up fast and I knew what I wanted…my very own Edward to unwrap and play with. Good grief! If I didn't find a way to get him alone soon, I would combust.

I needed to enlist Angela's help in my nefarious scheme. Edward had mentioned a couple of weeks ago that his father had to go to Seattle for some medical conference and, since it was close to Christmas, Esme and Alice were going with him, making it into a family Christmas shopping trip. Edward didn't like shopping, so he was going to stay at Emmett's. Or so he thought.

It was Sunday, and Charlie and I sat across the small kitchen table having breakfast. He was reading from the newspaper; I was picking at a cinnamon bun. Time for Phase One: Getting Charlie Out of the House!

"Dad?"

Charlie looked up from the sports page I didn't like to lie to Charlie, but my hormones were running the show now.

"Yeah, Bells?"

His eyebrows scrunched together in concern, so I smiled to reassure him.

"I wondered if it would be okay for me to stay at Angela's this weekend?" Please say yes, please say yes. Ever since the "incident," Charlie had been watching me like a hawk; like he was waiting for me to have a total meltdown. I wasn't too sure he would let me out of his sight for a whole night. He folded the paper and laid it down. Hmm, not sure this was going to be a yes.

"Are you sure you want to go to Angela's? I mean, it might bring it all back up again."

As wrapped up in my scheming as I was, that hadn't occurred to me and, for a second, his thoughtfulness blindsided me.

"Um, no... but, yeah, I can't hide away forever. I've got to get on with life."

His face relaxed and he reluctantly nodded.

"Anyway, I thought you could maybe go down to the reservation and play some poker with the boys, or something. You could even stay over, if you wanted to."

He brightened immediately.

"Er, sure. It would be nice to see the guys, but you have to promise me you'll call me if things feel weird, 'kay?"

"Sure, Dad."

I had a big goofy grin on my face. Phase One of my cunning plan was complete. Now I needed to convince Angela to be my cover.

A little while later, Charlie left to drop some paperwork off at the station and I took this as my chance to complete phase two. After I made sure that he was gone, I quickly dialed Angela's number. The phone rang a few times and I was just starting to think no one was home when she answered.

"Hello."

Her voice sounded bright and I really hoped she would be merciful and help me out.

"Hey, Ang."

"Bella! How are you?"

I smiled. She sounded genuinely pleased to hear from me. I felt a twinge of guilt when I realized that I had neglected her over the last few weeks and now I was calling her to do me a favor. What kind of friend did that make me?

"I'm getting better every day," I quipped.

"Oh, wow! Did Edward tell you about Jessica getting into a fight with Rosalie last week?" she squealed gleefully. Clearly Jessica wasn't one of her favorite people, either.

"No, what happened?"

"Well…" she began, dropping her voice into gossip mode. I could picture her leaning further into the mouthpiece. "Apparently, Jessica linked arms with Emmett after football practice and didn't know that Rosalie was picking him up. She saw her and threatened to rip her arm off and hit her with the soggy end if she went anywhere near him again." Angela was laughing now.

"Then, Rose grabbed Emmett by the ear and yanked him off to the car, like he was three, or something!" We were both laughing now.

"Oh, Ang! I wish I had seen that."

"Yeah, it was funny. Eric told me about it."

I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Ang, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" The guilt, the guilt!

"Well, you know how Dad has been all over me since...you know...the thing."

I still didn't like to talk about it.

"Umhmm?"

"Well, I want some alone time with Edward and I...well, I wondered if..." I struggled with putting words to my desperation. She sighed.

"You need me to say you're staying with me this weekend."

Her perceptiveness shocked me.

"Um, yeah. Charlie is going to be on the reservation, so it's not like he'll be around."

"You really like Edward that much, huh?"

Enough to lie to my Dad and ask my best friend to put her head on the block for me.

"Yeah, Ang. I really do, I...I...I love him."

There was a long pause and I could feel a wave of panic rolling around in my gut.

"Sure. If Charlie asks, you're here. Just don't make a habit out of it. You know I don't like lying."

"Oh, Ang! Thank you so much! No, I'll never ask again. Thank you, thank you."

She giggled and we chatted for another hour or so as she filled me in on all the latest school gossip. I had heard most of it from Edward but, somehow, it was nice to get a female perspective on it and I resolved to be a better friend to her in the future. I even arranged to go shopping with her the week after.

Charlie eventually came back from the station and I made some sandwiches for lunch. I was clearing up when Edward rang the doorbell. Charlie rolled his eyes and skulked off to the living room, shaking his head. He didn't seem to be getting any happier about Edward being around. I had successfully completed the groundwork for my plot to have my wicked way with him. I practically skipped to the door and opened it. Edward took one look at me and frowned.

"What are you up to?"

Huh? How could he tell?

"Um, nothing. Why?"

He sucked on his bottom lip for a second, nodding thoughtfully.

"You've just got that look."

"What look?"

I tried to act all innocent as he narrowed his eyes.

"That 'I know something you don't know' look."

God, was I so predictable? Oh, well. Here goes nothing.

"Okay, I was thinking. You know how your parents are away this weekend?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath.

"Well... I was wondering, if I did something nice for you, whether you would do something nice for me."

He smirked and wrapped an arm loosely round my waist.

"Hmm, depends. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought, since Charlie won't be here either, I could come to your house and cook dinner for you and you could play the piano again for me."

He brightened considerably at my suggestion.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

I hugged him back, pressing my face into his shirt and inhaling his aftershave.

"Of course! You're my guy."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, that's a date, then."

I smiled the smile of a devious woman who had just gotten her own way.

~oOo~

The week dragged by, but Saturday finally arrived. I woke up early, needing a little extra time to execute my seduction plan. I had already prepared lasagne this morning and left it chilling in the refrigerator. I would heat it up later at Edward's. Charlie was leaving after lunch and Edward was going to pick me up at three. I made Edward promise not to tell Charlie I was going over to his house. Edward just shrugged. He knew Charlie was possessive of me, so it was no real surprise to him that he wouldn't be keen to know I was going to be at his place.

Charlie was in a bright mood, anticipating a weekend with his friends. I pulled a pizza from the oven and started to cut it up. He wandered in, humming as he shuffled into the kitchen chair. Since that night, other than to go to work, he hadn't left me alone. I don't know if he felt guilty because he hadn't been there to protect me, or whether he didn't trust Edward with his little girl. Either way, he needed a change of scene and some guy bonding would be just the ticket.

"Bells, you sure you'll be okay? It's not too late for me to cancel." Shit! Don't do that!

"Nah, I'll be fine Dad. You need some fun, too."

He nodded and sniffed, moustache twitching.

"Okay, just remember to call me if you need anything."

He picked a slice of the pizza and devoured it in three bites. I couldn't look him in the eye, knowing I would blush, so I focused on the slice on my plate, picking the crust with my nails. I just nodded.

After lunch, I cleared away the dishes and Charlie gathered his essentials; six pack of beer, toothbrush and his jacket. As far as I could tell, that was the full itinerary for his sleepover at Billy's. After giving me a brief, awkward, one-armed hug, he was out the door and I felt like I could breathe again.

Operation Seduce Edward was go go go!

I scampered upstairs and jumped into the shower. The water was a little too hot, but I didn't mind. There wasn't enough time for me to relax in there, just the essentials; wash, shave and hair. After turning off the water, I wrapped my body in one big towel and wound a smaller one round my hair, being careful of my injury. I knew exactly what I would wear. Today was definitely an occasion for my dress and heels.

I fumbled around in my underwear drawer. I knew what I was searching for. Last year, I had been roped into a Port Angeles shopping trip with Alice. This was before she had started dating Jasper, a time when she still spent time with her girlfriends. I had some Christmas money and she had convinced me to buy a black lacy bra and panties set. They were reduced in the sale and she made such a fuss, telling me how hot I looked in them, that I caved in and bought them. They'd been languishing at the back of this drawer, under a heap of practical white cotton, ever since.

I dropped the towel and wriggled into the lingerie, as Alice called it, and checked my reflection. I surprised myself by actually liking what I saw. Even better was the flutter of excitement in my belly when I imagined Edward's reaction.

I finger dried my hair into soft waves and swept it back at the sides, securing it in place with two silver colored combs. I shook it out and it cascaded down my back. Slipping into the dress, I tied it in a bow at my hip. I knew Edward was partial to this dress after our trip to the cinema. I shivered as I remembered the feel of his hand sliding up my thigh, while the other slipped inside to find my breast.

The memories were turning me on something fierce and I half closed my eyes, allowing my hands to skim over my breasts as I pictured Edward in my mind. Pressing my thighs together, I flicked my thumbs against my nipples and felt them harden through the fabric. Hmm, I desperately needed some relief. It was tempting to give into a little DIY, but tonight was going to be special. This was going to be my first time and I didn't want to diminish the experience in any way so, instead, I shook myself out of it and pulled on my high heels.

Three o'clock couldn't come around soon enough for me.

**A/N Soooo the scene is set. Just so you all know, the next chapter will be the last one! *sniff sniff * But, I am working on another fic, 9 chapters have been written so far, but I probably won't start posting until it is complete (because I am a big ole control freak and a coward.) so if you are interested in seeing what I pull out of the bag next, stick me on author alert, and that way you'll get a message when it starts to post.**

**Take care. **  
**Claire x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; As you already know, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I just borrowed them for a while.**

**Special thanks as always to Rita01TX for her wonderful editing and Keye Cullen for pre reading and finding all my British quirks. Without these ladies this would not be as much fun to read. A shout out too for Leech Lover Claudia for my gorgeous banner.**

**A/N Sorry for the delay in posting this final chapter. (I think I'm finding it hard to let these two go.) But, since I can't deny you guys some sexy schmexy lovin any longer here it is! Enjoy…**

**Chapter 14**

I sat in the kitchen waiting impatiently for Edward.

My knees were bouncing and my fingers tapped the edge of the table as I watched the minute hand crawl agonisingly slowly towards three o'clock. The knock at the door made me jump and, smoothing my hands down my dress, I rushed into the hall. As I passed the mirror, I checked my reflection. In a blatant attempt to drive Edward mad with lust, I had put on make-up. I didn't usually bother, but I had managed to clumsily apply some mascara, only poking myself in the eye twice, and a little lipstick. I just hoped that it enhanced my normally plain features.

I peeped through the spyhole. Edward knew I did this and he was standing on the other side, peering back at me and mimicking my pose. One eye was squeezed shut, the other open wide and held close to the glass. I giggled as I noticed his tongue sticking out like he was concentrating hard. I flung the door open and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Bella. Missed me much?" he laughed, holding me out at arms-length to look me over. "Wow, you look amazing."

I blushed.

"Hey, I made lasagne for us. It's in the refrigerator, I just need to grab it."

I purposefully tried to sway my hips as I walked back into the house, hoping he thought I looked sexy and not like some demented penguin. He followed me and I made a point of bending at the waist to dip into the refrigerator, pushing my ass up in the air. I must have been doing something right because I could swear I heard him suck in a deep breath through his teeth. I stood again and swung around to hand him the lasagne dish, keeping a neutral expression on my face.

"Here, we can warm it up and eat it at your house."

Raising an eyebrow, he took the dish, not sure whether I was deliberately using innuendo or not. I smiled innocently and spun away from him. Bending again, I grabbed some salad stuff and dropped them into a bag.

"I'm ready, if you are."

We stowed the food in the trunk and Edward ran to hold the passenger door for me. I remembered how I got in last time, flopping in the seat and twisting my legs. Just as before, the motion caused my dress up to ride up my thighs. I bit my lip, making a big deal out of slowly smoothing it down. Edward stared and licked his lips. Gotcha! I was definitely affecting him and I couldn't help the smug smirk gracing my face as we rode over to his house.

He rushed around and opened the door for me to get out, gentlemanly as always. What a shame I was having such unladylike thoughts about him. I looked up at him from under my lashes as I held out my hand for him to assist me. He watched my legs as I spun them out of the car and I let the wrap fall open, revealing my bare thigh. He swallowed thickly.

"When is your family coming home?"

It distracted him from his gaping.

"Um... Sunday night."

I moved around the back of the car and looked at him, my head tilted to one side.

"Can you open this for me?"

His eyes immediately dropped to the bow on my hip and I had to stifle a giggle.

"The trunk," I laughed, wiggling a finger in the direction of the car.

"Eh...oh, yeah."

He ran around and retrieved the lasagne dish and the bag full of salad. I let him lead the way, enjoying the view of his rear end bobbing and flexing before my eyes as he climbed up the steps to his parents' house.

I followed him inside, he made straight for the kitchen, unloading the food onto the grey veined, white marble counter top. I had been in here before, but I had been too distracted by my lack of panties to really pay full attention. Looking around now I was impressed. Esme Cullen's kitchen was an amazing. Large and spotlessly clean. Full of high spec equipment and chrome gadgets. She even had one of those large, professional coffee making machines like in coffee shops; the kind that dispense steamed milk and make really frothy cappuccinos. For a moment, I was distracted from my plan as I did some ogling of Esme's kitchen erotica, pausing to run a finger gently along the edge of her stove.

"I think you have a little drool..."

Edward mocked me as he swept a finger across my bottom lip to catch the imaginary saliva. I punched his arm lightly.

"It's just such an amazing kitchen; I would love to bake in here."

His eyes widened.

"Bake...like cakes?"

He sounded surprised, his voice climbing at least an octave higher than normal. I giggled. The route to a man's heart and all that.

"I didn't mean potatoes, Edward."

"Wow, Bella. You can make cakes for me any time."

He was grinning widely, looking so cute that I decided to make him some cupcakes tomorrow in Charlie's small and shabby kitchen.

Then I remembered the real reason I was there…my master plan to lose my virginity with the guy I loved. I could feel the excitement starting to build as the anticipation fluttered in my stomach.

"Edward, will you play for me?"

I tried my best to look at him seductively, half closing my eyes and parting my lips just enough to allow my tongue to slide out and moisten my skin. I had no idea if I was doing this right; I just hoped it was alluring and not like I had some kind of facial tic.

"Okay, sure."

He hesitated for a moment. I hoped it wasn't because he thought I had something in my eye. He held a hand out to me and smiled when I took it. I enjoyed the warmth of it as he wrapped it around mine, pulling me with him into the entrance hall.

Just like the last time he played for me, he sat at one end of the piano stool, leaving room for me next to him. I took my position and crossed my legs, allowing the wrap of the dress to fall away and reveal my legs. I made no move to cover myself and he stilled as his eyes raked from my ankles to my thighs. He looked my legs up and down a second time and I forced myself not to squirm under his scrutiny. It sent a shiver up my spine and I had to bite my lip to keep my composure. I felt sure he would touch me then, the expectation making me curl my toes. But he didn't.

He took a deep breath and turned back to the keyboard. For a second, a wave of crushing rejection swept over me. All my amateurish seduction was for nothing. I was laying myself bare for him and he could just easily ignore me. I knew I was over thinking it. I knew that it was because he was afraid to push me too far, too fast, and that he was holding himself back for my benefit.

He stretched out his fingers, cracking his knuckles. Carefully laying his fingers on top of the ivory keys, he paused for a moment before starting to move. The notes came thick and fast, a lively piece which was at odds with the suffocating desires and rejection that were coursing through me. I sighed and he glanced across to me.

"You don't like this one?" he asked as his playing slowed and quietened. I shook my head.

"Will you play my song again? The one you played when we came back from the movies?"

He cleared his throat, no doubt reminded of our "non sex" adventure in the back row.

"Okay."

Expertly, he managed to switch melodies into my song. His eyes closed as he played, fingers stretching to reach the notes, thighs flexing as he worked the pedals, his shoulders rising and falling as he gave himself over to the music. Watching him like this, lost in his passion, made me want him badly. I wanted to feel his fingers moving like that on my body. I wanted to be the one to put that look of concentration and sensuality on his face. I could feel myself becoming turned on, the tingling in my belly, the moisture at my core. I rocked slightly on the stool, pressing my thighs together, enjoying the sensations it evoked.

Edwards's eyes were closed as he continued plying by instinct alone. I couldn't stand it anymore. I rose quietly and moved to stand behind the bench. I let him play a little longer, but when the feelings inside me were too strong, I placed my hands on his shoulders. Leaning forward, I pushed my hands over his shoulders and across his chest, pressing myself against his back in an embrace. His playing faltered as I leaned my lips close to his ear.

"Edward, I need you," I whispered hoarsely into his ear.

He shuddered, shifting his position on the stool.

"Bella...I don't know if that's such a good idea."

He placed his hands over mine as they pressed against his heart.

"But, I love you and you love me..."

I brushed the tip of my nose around the shell of his ear. He sighed.

"I want you too, Bella. Believe me. I just don't think it's a good idea. It's too soon."

I whined like a child that couldn't get its own way.

"But I want you, Edward. I need you."

He swallowed and the bobbing of his Adam's apple only increased my desire for him. I kissed softly along his jaw and down his throat.

"I don't want you to panic. I don't want you to feel afraid."

He tilted his head to the side. I had reached his collar bone, so I pressed my tongue against his flesh, slowly licking him as I traced my way back up to his ear. His eyes squeezed shut as he wrestled with his emotions. I could see the bulge forming in his pants.

"Edward, please. I'm not frightened of you. I love you."

I hoped he could hear the truth in my words.

"Bella, I love you too, so much, but..."

I cut him off as I freed one hand and began to move it down his body. He groaned slightly as he pressed back against me.

"Edward, please don't make me beg."

I had reached his waistband and paused. If I hadn't been so close, I might not have heard him gasp softly as I stroked him through the rough denim. His eyes rolled up in his head.

"Bella...baby, please...think about this."

His jaw flexed with the effort of resisting what his body was telling him it needed. He was stronger than I would have originally given him credit for, still wanting to put my feelings before his own, even in the face of such massive temptation.

I pressed my breasts closer against his back, rubbing them up against him. He sucked air in through his teeth.

"Edward, I want this. I want my first time to be here, with you."

"Oh, Jesus, Bella."

He took hold of my hands and spun around on the bench to face me. I stood in the gap between his legs. His hands rested on my hips as he scanned up and down my body. I swallowed hard. I wanted this; I wanted him so badly. I wanted to feel his gentle touch, his mouth, and his hands on my flesh. I took my bottom lip between my teeth as his left hand slid across my body, then he deftly undid the bow at my side and the dress fell open.

I whimpered as he took a moment to look at me. He licked his lips, his eyes roaming hungrily over my body. He slipped his hands inside the dress and, with a steady motion, he slid his palms up my sides, skimming the edge of my breasts and opening the garment wider in their wake until finally reaching my shoulders, running his hands over them. The dress fell down my arms and I shrugged it off, allowing it to fall softly to my feet.

"So beautiful, Bella."

He stared at me wearing nothing but the lingerie and heels. Then he ghosted his right palm over the exposed skin at the top of my breasts. I quivered as his touch left a burning heat across my chest. I stroked the side of his face with the flat of my hand and he leaned in to me, closing his eyes, his own hands moving now to cup my breasts through the heavy black lace. He bent forward, kissing and nuzzling them through the fabric.

Suddenly, and with surprising swiftness, he ran a hand around to the small of my back and pressed me against him. He held his ear to my heart and closed his eyes. I held his head to my chest with one hand and stroked over his unruly hair with the other.

"Are you sure you want this?"

His voice was barely a whisper.

"So much, Edward."

He nodded against me.

"But not here."

He drew himself up then, towering over me even with the heels. He twisted and, in one smooth movement, picked me up in his arms, carrying me towards the stairs as if he were my bridegroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest.

He carried me up to his room and placed me gently on his bed. I looked at him in awe as he started to undress. He watched me the whole time. He had stripped down to his boxers, his erection straining against the fabric, when he moved to the bedside table. He dug around for a second and then looked at me strangely.

"Um, Bella? You wouldn't happen to have any condoms in your purse, would you?"

What? No condoms? Shit! After I managed to convince him to come to bed, he held the empty box upside down, shaking it as if one might magically appear.

"No."

I blushed. Did I look like the kind of girl who carried condoms in her purse? The thought of me actually buying condoms was mortifying enough, quite apart from the fact that Charlie would probably have been informed before I even had the chance to get them home. I realised then just how big the box was that he was holding.

"Um, Edward? How many were in that box?"

He looked back at me, frantic that he hadn't realized how this jumbo sized pack was making him look like a total manwhore.

"Huh..."

Then the penny dropped.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I haven't used them all. Well, I have, but not how they should be used."

I was looking at him all confused and scrunch faced. He sighed.

"We blew some up and decorated Emmett's porch when he started dating Rosalie."

"Oh, I see."

Well, that's all right then. Edward the Ass strikes again.

"Fuck!"

Edward was back fisting his hair as he paced back and forth. I am pretty sure he was considering alternative options like cling-film, surgical gloves, sticky tape, that sort of thing.

"Got it!" he exclaimed. "Alice...don't...just don't go anywhere."

I giggled. Like that was going to happen. He ran out of the room. I lay back on the bed listening as he banged and clattered around in his sister's room.

After a while, I heard him cheer when he presumably found what he was looking for. He came rushing back in to me, all red faced and flustered.

"Well, Miss Swan. You've got a choice."

"A choice?"

Just call me Baffled of Forks because, seriously, what was there to choose with condoms? He raised an eyebrow, holding out both hands for me to see.

"Alice has quite a collection. You can have Glow in the Dark, Smiley Face, or the one I'm hoping you won't want…Chocolate Flavoured."

I giggled.

"Why don't you want me to have the chocolate one?"

I had always liked chocolate myself.

"Fuck, Bella! I don't want you getting carried away and biting Little Ed off."

I laughed as he looked at me in mock horror.

He tossed the packets onto the nightstand and flopped on the bed next to me, his breathing starting to regulate again. He turned to face me, smiling as he propped himself up with one elbow. He looked at me now, stroking along my jaw with his index finger, slowly and firmly. When he reached my chin, he changed direction and ran down my throat. I swallowed hard as he kept moving, slowly dragging down my chest and along the valley between my breasts. He paused as he reached the lace barrier.

My breathing was speeding up as the anticipation began to build again. I locked eyes with him. His expression was serious now; he hesitated for a second before he moved his face to mine, keeping eye contact. We were close now, so close I could feel the warmth of his breath against my skin. His eyes flickered to my mouth, then back to my eyes.

"Oh, Edward."

"Bella."

He kissed me, his lips pressing gently against mine, moving with me, firmer now. I could feel him trembling as he fought to hold back the dam of emotion threatening to burst within him. I snaked my arms around his back, pulling him towards me wanting to feel him, all of him, against me as we lay there. He broke away from me for a moment.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

The last chance. The point of no return.

"I don't just want it, Edward. I need it…I need you."

He nodded with closed his eyes, like he was in pain. When they opened again, the look in them took my breath away. He was focused and determined. He was passion and love, and he was beautiful.

He reached behind me and undid my bra clasp, then pulled the straps slowly down my arms, revealing my naked breasts. He took a second to look at me. I bit my lip as I felt myself becoming even more aroused.

"You are so beautiful, Bella."

It was my undoing. I reached up to him, pulling him down against me and capturing his lips with mine. This time, the kiss wasn't gentle. It was passion and need. It was raw. Hands moving, touching, pulling, squeezing, hips pressing into hips, rolling, pushing, wanting.

He kissed down my neck and took my hardened nipple into his mouth and I arched into him. The feelings of desire he could evoke in me were all new. I had experimented with my body before, but it was nothing compared to this.

"Edward," I whispered his name, my eyes closed as I just let myself feel it all.

He switched to my other breast and I hummed at the pleasure he was giving to me.

His hand was moving as he continued to work with his mouth. Trailing slowly down to my sex, his fingers moved across the lacy fabric. The sensation of his touch was electric and I pressed my hips up against his hand. I wove my fingers into his hair and scraped his scalp with my nails. He groaned against me, flexing his hips against mine. My hands moved over him, down over firm shoulders, caressing flexing muscle and sinew, his arms, his chest, his taut stomach, the trail of soft hair. Elastic. I tugged at his underwear, trying to rid him of them. He leaned back and grinned at my pathetic attempts to undress him.

"Let me help."

He hopped up and smoothly whipped the offending item off. He stood at the foot of the bed, naked before me. I stared at him, mesmerized by his beauty. He watched me as I looked my fill.

His hands gripped the lace at my hips and, slowly, he dragged my panties down my thighs and off. He looked up at me and I blushed at the scrutiny. At the same time, I could feel my arousal damp on my thighs and my desire for him spiked, my breathing coming harder. He ran his palms up from my ankles, gently moving them apart. He knelt on the bed as his hands moved higher. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, unable to look as he skimmed over my knees, parting my legs further, and over my thighs. Then his was mouth on me, hot and urgent, tongue twisting, laving. My fingers twisted in his hair. The sound, grumbling, purring, alien…it's me!

He slipped two fingers inside, still worshipping me with his mouth. My hips ground against him and I could feel the tension beginning to coil in my hips, pulling tighter and tighter as he worked me until, finally, it snapped and my orgasm crashed over me, making me scream his name while my fingers gripped his hair tighter.

Then he moved, kissing his way up my body. I was breathless. He ghosted kisses over my throat, my jaw. He found my mouth and I kissed him furiously, our tongues pushing and pressing against each other. My hand reached out and found him. I stroked along his length and he bucked his hips, pressing himself against my hand.

"Oh, Bella! I want you so badly." he whispered against my lips.

"Edward, yes."

I wanted him, too…wanted to make him happy…wanted him to be my first, my last, my always.

He tried not to break the kiss as his hand fumbled across to the nightstand. He pulled back and sat up on his heels, looking at the small packet in his fingers.

"Hmm, Smiley Face," he grinned as he tore the packet open.

"Let me."

I sat up and took it from his hands, relieved to see that the Smiley Face was only on the wrapper and not on the end of the condom. I gently took hold of him and ham fistedly rolled it on. He watched me in rapt fascination.

"I love you, Bella!"

"Oh, Edward! I love you too, so much!"

He stroked my arm before moving back over me. I felt him lining himself up and then he paused.

"You're sure?"

I looked deep into his eyes, seeing nothing there to hurt me. I nodded and he began to push into me. I gasped at the sensation and he stilled, feeling my barrier.

"This might hurt a little, sweetheart. I'll be quick, okay?"

I grit my teeth and nodded, waiting for the pain. In one smooth movement, he pushed through and I gasped as I felt the tear. He stilled then, kissing me again and again. It was overwhelming, the feeling of him being inside me, the pain, my love for him. A tear rolled down my cheek and he kissed it away, leaning back to look at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, concern pulling his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, it's not so bad now."

He nodded and slowly pulled back out, watching my reactions carefully. Then he pressed back into me and I smiled, reassuring him. He picked up speed then, getting into his flow. I pressed my hips against his, finding my own rhythm. His kisses were hungry, needy, and I felt it too. He was grunting and sweating as he pressed on towards his own release. His hand moved between us, rubbing against my sensitized nerves, and I felt myself building towards another orgasm.

"I'm getting close, Bella…cum for me."

His eyes locked onto mine and damned if the look in them wasn't the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Uhng, Edward!" I cried, bucking my hips against him. His free hand was on my breast and he rolled my nipple between his fingers. It tipped me over the edge and I felt myself spasm around him.

"Edward...love...you," I gasped.

He pushed in again, once…twice, and clung tightly to my shoulders as his own orgasm overtook him.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily, and rubbed his palm over his face before gently pulling out and rolling to the side.

"Oh, my God, Bella! That was amazing!"

I nuzzled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me. We lay there all aglow for a while as our breathing relaxed, kissing each other softly and murmuring "I love yous." Edward drifted off to sleep a few minutes later and I watched him for a moment; his face looked so serene in repose. I was blissfully happy that he had been my first. My Edward had been a loving, gentle, passionate and caring lover. I could hardly believe that he was mine. I stroked his cheek lovingly and he wrinkled his nose, which was just too damned cute for words, but he didn't wake.

Eventually, I remembered that our dinner still needed to be cooked and rose from the bed. I looked for my dress and smiled as I remembered it was still on the floor in the hall. I found Edward's t-shirt and pulled it on, enjoying the smell of him on it.

I stopped at the bathroom and cleaned myself up. My mascara had run, giving me panda eyes, and my hair was a big frizzy bird's nest on my head. I considered taking a shower, but I wanted to get dinner cooking first so, after splashing a little water on my face, I slipped down to Esme's kitchen. I looked at the stove, trying to fathom how to light the damn thing. I was just about to give up and order a pizza, when I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned and found Edward leaning against the doorframe watching me.

"You left me."

He was wearing just his boxer shorts.

"I wanted to make dinner for you," I told him, pointing at the lasagne and then at the stove. "But I don't know how to work it."

He pushed himself off the door and stalked over to me, wrapping me in his arms.

"Forget it. I'm not that hungry."

"But, I've made it especially for you."

He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay."

He stretched past me and easily lit the oven.

"Bella, what time do you need to be home?"

I bit my lip and looked at my toes.

"Umm, I don't, actually. Charlie is staying on the reservation tonight."

I peeped up at him, hoping to gauge his reaction. He nodded, his face all serious. Oh no! Was he going to make me leave?

"Okay, so I need to call Emmett and cancel on him."

He smiled then and I gently smacked his arm.

"Edward, I thought you were going to send me away."

He pulled me closer.

"What? You thought I would blow off my girl to spend a night listening to Emmett burp and fart his way to dreamland?"

I giggled.

"And besides," he said, placing a kiss behind my ear. "We've still got those other two condoms of Alice's to use."

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I love Edward Cullen!

No, wait!

I love Edward, Big Mouthed-But Not Such An Ass, Cullen.  
I love him with an all-consuming, feel it in the pit of my stomach, passion.  
I love his ridiculous sticky up hair.  
I love his smirking, lopsided, sharp toothed, smug grin.  
I love his lime green eyes.  
I love his long gangly legs.

But, most of all, I love the fact that I get to lie next to him…all night long.

The End

**A/N Sooo that's it then…I hope you all liked it. I do have another fic on the boil, but I won't start to post until it is finished (cowardly, control freak that I am) so, if you are interested in finding out what my brain spews out next, please put me on author alert. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read, favorited, reviewed and hopefully enjoyed it. Until next time, take care.**

**Love Claire xx**


End file.
